Making it work
by H2289
Summary: A Chax love story
1. Chapter 1

As Charlie got closer to the beach she could hear the sound of the party getting louder. She looked down at her yellow dress hoping that it looked ok. She felt a bit lost not being in her uniform, it had been a while since she wasn't on duty for a big event like this and she planned to enjoy it with her friends. "Charlieeeeeeeeeeeee" Ruby's scream broke her out of her day dream. "We were just about to come looking for you" her daughter said as she gave her a big hug."Sorry I had to make sure everything was covered for tonight before I left the station and it took a bit longer then I thought" "Always a cop" Ruby said with a sigh "but it doesn't matter you're here now" She gave her Mum another hug and pulled her over to their friends.

"Sorry who are you?" Miles asked with a grin on his face "I know someone that looks like you but she is always working and in her uniform so you can't be her!" Charlie gave Miles a playful hit. Leah laugh at her boyfriend "Leave her alone Miles, she didn't come out tonight to be annoyed by you. Now go and get us a drink" Miles knew better then to disagree with his girlfriend and went to get the girls a drink "Thanks Leah but you know he is right, I need to stop working so much. It's been to long since I have been able to come to something like this. Actually I think the last thing I went to anything was the singles night at Angelo's…" Charlie trailed off as she remembered what had happened that night. "Speaking of singles, we need to set you up with someone. There may not have been anyone at singles night but I'm sure there is someone here" Leah didn't seem to notice that Charlie had gotten lost in her thoughts. Bianca groaned at Leah's comment "just because you are deliriously happy with Miles doesn't mean the rest of us need a man to be happy. In fact I'm happier then I have been in a while" Charlie could tell her friend actually meant that "so things are totally over between you and Liam then" Bianca looked down for a minute before smiling a little and saying "yes its over. When things were good between us they were great but too much has changed, we are totally different people now and it just wasn't working for us. We could have stayed together but we would have just ended up hurting each other worse in the end. I knew it for a while and in the end he worked it out as well. Its better for both of us this way and now we can start moving on…." "so is there anyone helping you move on Bee, say maybe a certain Braxton brother…." "Charlie! That's personal….. actually wait no its not! Nothing is going on so there is nothing to tell you… ok!" Charlie laughed at her friend who had gone red "Sure I believe you" Charlie didn't ask anymore questions but she knew there was something Bianca wasn't telling her.

Brax looked down at his phone waiting for a message back. He knew she had the night off but it was unlike her not to text back even if she was working. She hadn't told him what she was doing tonight but with everyone at the beach party he thought they could spend some time together, maybe even go for a walk without being seen. He looked around at the just about empty restaurant knowing that most of the locals were down on the beach enjoying themselves. "Mark" he said to the head waiter "there is no point in me being here, you can lock up tonight" He checked his phone again before walking down to the beach.

When he arrived at the beach he stopped to look round. Some local kids were playing at one side of the party, the Riverboys were drinking at the edge of the water, and there was the normal group of locals standing around talking. His eyes stopped as he saw her dancing with Bianca by the bomb fire, he couldn't take his eyes off her she looked so beautiful and relaxed. It wasn't often he got to see her enjoying herself with friends normally they only spent time together alone.

"Charlie" Casey said nervously "I think someone is trying to get your attention" as he pointed to a person standing at the edge of the party. A smile come over Charlie's face as she looked up and saw him "Ill be back in a minute" she said to the group as she walked over to Brax.

"Hey you" He said looking down as she walked over. "Hey yourself" She said not take her eyes off him "I thought you were meant to be working" "I was" He dug his foot into the sand in front of him "but we aren't very busy so I thought I would come and see what is going on" "Well you cant see much from here" Charlie took a deep breath in and thought its now or never. As she took a step closer to him Brax looked up surprised that his girlfriend was willing to be seen like this with him in public. She took his hand and gave him a quick kiss before pulling him back over to the group, ignoring Colleens gasp as she walked passed. As Brax followed his girlfriend he couldn't help smiling at Colleen rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things, even he couldn't believe that she had just kissed him in public.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the great reviews! It's great to know that you're all enjoying reading my story as much as I'm enjoying writing it_

_Some things I probably should have said before the first chapter- Everything with Tegan and Darcy happened however Tegan didn't sleep with Brax. She tired but after 'the kiss' he realised how much he wanted to be with Charlie. As they were broken up at the time Brax felt it was best not to tell her but he worked hard to get back together with her. _

_Leah didn't know about Charlie and Brax as both Ruby and Casey where together when they saw them kiss by the ute and they questioned the couple there instead of later._

* * *

><p>Ruby and Casey looked at each other and smiled when they saw Charlie kiss Brax. They had found out about the couple 2months ago when they saw them kissing. At first neither of them was very happy about it but they soon got over it after spending time with them and seeing how happy they made each other. Neither had told anyone about them but were glad that they were finally going public.<p>

Bianca gave Charlie a look as her and Brax walked over to her "so you two are together then. How long has that been going on..." "Um…..yea" Charlie blushed "we have been together about 8 months" "8 MONTHS" Bianca screamed then more quietly she said "8 months and you didn't tell me! Charlie Buckton! I thought we were meant to be best friends" "We are... but... um..." Charlie finally looked over at her friend who was smiling at her "I'm only joking! But who was teasing me before about the Braxton boys? Seems it should have been the other way round! At least we know now what has been making you so happy" Bianca gave her friend another quick smile and went off to dance with her sister.

"So you were talking about us before?" Brax asked Charlie putting his arms around her waist "Don't flatter yourself" she replied "we were actually talking about your brother not you" Brax smiled at her "don't worry babe I know you were thinking about me. So what's going on between the two of them? They seem to be spending a lot of time together but whenever I ask Heath what is going on he shuts up which isn't like him" "Yea Bianca doesn't want to talk about it either, so guess we will have to wait and see" Charlie looked up at her boyfriend and ran her hand through his hair "So why the sudden change…. Not that I mind" he said as he rubbed her hand. Charlie smiled at him, she was enjoying finally getting to be with him in public and didn't care if anyone was watching them "I just realised that there is no point in caring what other people think. When I told my bosses I thought I would lose my job but I don't, I just can't be on any cases that involve you. I want to be with you and as long as you behave yourself there shouldn't be a problem…" "When do I ever not behave myself" Brax cut in. Charlie laughed a little "Mr Braxton are you serious?" "Of course Ms Buckton" "excuse me that's Sergeant Buckton to you and don't forget it" Brax laughed as he pulled her in for a quick kiss. Charlie put her arms around him turning his quick kiss into a much longer one.

Meanwhile Colleen had pulled herself together and ran over the Leah, Miles and Irene. "I can't believe it, I can't believe it, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes….." "Colleen what in gods name are you about" Irene asked "the Sergeant and that Riverboy… their….. their" "Their what, come on Colleen spit it out" Leah snapped at her "the Sergeant and that Riverboy they were kissing, I think they are together!" "Shut up" Miles said in disbelieve as he and the others looked over to where the couple was standing. Colleen let out a loud gasp as she saw them kiss again "I can't believe it..." said she again, Irene gave her a look as she said "I'm not sure why you are so surprised Colleen. Brax hasn't done anything wrong there is no reason that him and Charlie shouldn't be together" They left Colleen standing with her mouth open.

The three of them walked over the Charlie and Brax who had finally stopped kissing. "So….." Miles said "anything you two want to tell us" Charlie laugh at him "Gees Miles always the clown! I think everyone now knows what is going on" she looked at Brax and smiled. "I thought you had been seeing someone" Leah replied "I was just trying to work out who it was!" Charlie looked at her flat mate "I'm glad you finally know Leah, it didn't feel right sneaking around your house! Though I might spend the night at Brax's..." she looked at him to see what his thoughts on that were. "Um I need to go talk to the boys, I will be back in a minute" Brax said suddenly, as he noticed the looks that they were giving him.

Health stood up as Brax walked over to the Riverboys "A cop?" he put his hands on Brax's chest and gave him a hard push. Brax had been expecting it so he was able to stop himself falling over. "Yea Heath, a cop" he said walking back up his brother "its different… she isn't like that" Health didn't back down from his brother "Is the sex that amazing Brax? Which head are you thinking with! Nothing changes the fact that she is a cop!" "I know nothing is going to change that… but maybe I have changed" Heath gave his brother a confused look "I know you're not the smartest Health but even you must get it! We couldn't keep going on the same way we where, something had to change and for me she is the reason to change. You never know you may have found your reason to change as well" Heath brought his hand up to punch his brother then he remembered where he was and put it down again "Don't you dare bring her into this! She has nothing to do with it" "See" Brax said trying to get his brother to understand it "that's how I feel about Charlie, it doesn't matter about her job I would do anything for her" Heath didn't even answer him before turning around and walking back to the boys.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked Brax as he walked back over to her. "Yea, hopefully Heath will sort the boys out so they shouldn't be a problem" "What did you say to him? He looked pretty pissed off at the end, I thought he was going to hit you" He sighed and answered "I thought he was going to as well, not sure what stopped him but at least he is starting to think about things before he acts. He might finally be starting to grow up" he suddenly remembered what she had said before he went to talk to his brother "did you mean what you said before…. you want to spend the night with me? Like a whole night?" Charlie smiled "Yes babe I meant what I said, and of course I mean the whole night. Now let's go enjoy ourselves." He kissed her before she pulled him up for a dance.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry its taken me a while to put this chapter up! The next one should be up tomorrow!_

_Remember this story is rated M, and this chapter has a (light) sex scene in it_

* * *

><p>Brax woke up to his phone buzzing on the table beside the bed. He rolled over and looked the screen; go<em> away<em> he thought as he saw it was his Mum. As soon as he pushed the ignore button it started to ring again. "Who ever it is the must really want to talk to you" Charlie mumbled from the other side of him. Still with his phone in his hand he rolled over and gave her a kiss on the top of her head "Um yea sorry I might just turn it off…." Before he finished the phone rang again. Charlie rolled over to look at him "So who it is then" "um nobody" he said as he turned the phone off.

Charlie wasn't going to give up and continued to look at him until he told her "it was just Mum" he finally said "sorry I tried to stop it before it woke you up" She sat up in the bed and give him a kiss "that's ok, its worth it to wake up next to you. What did she want anyway?" Brax looked at the beautiful woman in the bed next him and smiled, he couldn't believe how lucky he was that she was his girlfriend. Their relationship had started out as just sex but now it was so much more, even without sex last night had been one of the most amazing nights of his life.

"Brax? What did she want? You must know if you don't want to talk to her" Brax sighed "She wants to talked about you" Charlie raised her eyebrows "Heath would have gone running home last night and told her about us. Are you sure we can't stay in this hotel room for ever?" Charlie smiled "if only" she said quietly "we knew..." Brax's lips meant hers silencing her; he slipped his hand up under her top to play with her nipples. He continued using more and more pressure as he went.

She tried to restrain herself, she didn't want to give in and let him know how much she was enjoying it. Brax was enjoying the game as he felt her body tensing up with pleasure, as he started to kiss her neck it all became to much for her. She forcefully removed his top before making him roll onto his back. Straddling him she took a good look at his muscle chest below her and with her hands she traced the words of his tattoo. Blood and sand something she wasnt sure she would ever understand but meant so much to him.

"Having fun?" he asked "Yes, yes I am" she replied running her hands down his chest to where their bodies meet. He took her hands in his and ran them up her body removing her top at the same time. "Your amazing" he said taken in the view of her body "you're not too bad yourself" she answered slowly kissing his chest before finding his lips. Brax wrap his arms around her then rolled her onto her back. Moving his arms from her back he moved them down her body, grabbing the waistband of her panties on his way down. He slipped them off before removing his own boxers and lying back down on his girlfriend. She let out a moan as she felt the top of his hard cock touching her sensitive clit, "that's just teasing' she moaned. Brax smiled that was all the encouragement that he needed as he moved himself inside her. Charlie started to move her hips as soon as he was inside in, he let out a quiet moan enjoying her taking control. He moved his hips with hers while kissing her neck. Each thrust brought them both closer until Charlie cried out "Darryl….." hearing her use his real name was to much for Brax and they both came together.

_*Later on*_

Charlie and Brax walked into the diner to meet Ruby and Casey for lunch. Charlie looked down as she walked passed Colleen who gave her a disapproving look. Brax hated seeing his girlfriend feel like this, he was use to the looks and people looking down at him but Charlie as a cop had always been looked up at. They found a table and sat down waiting for the other two to arrive. "Are you sure your ok, we can leave if you want to" Brax gave his girlfriend a worried look "of course not, we are here to have lunch and that's what we are going to do" Charlie stated as she took Brax's hand. That's better he thought to himself, the strong girl he loved was still there. He knew that he nothing to prove to her but he wanted to show to town that he was good enough and he had changed to be with her.

"Hi" Casey and Ruby's arrival pulled him from his thoughts. "Sooooo…." Ruby smiled at them both "interesting night last night then… I mean at the party you guys telling everyone… not after" she blushed as she tried to explain her comment . Charlie laughed "Don't worry Ruby we all know what you mean. However the after wasn't actually that exciting….seems someone was a bit tired…. well until this morning that is!" she laughed a little hard as she noticed Brax turning red. He didn't normally blush but it was the first time he had heard his girlfriend talking about their sex life to anyone. "Way too much information there Charlie!" Casey said laughing a little himself "are we going to order or what" "Of course. We can't let you starve now cant we" Charlie and Casey got up from the table leaving the other two to recover.

After they had all ordered they were sitting at the table talking about Ruby and Casey's HSC. "Sooooo" the four of them turned around to see Heath walking over to their table "this is nice, playing happy little families. Isn't it a bit strange though?" he looked at Charlie "Your little girl is sleeping with your boyfriend's brother…. do the two of you compare notes?" Brax stood up before Charlie could "Heath this isn't the time or the place, get lost" Heath walked up to his brother standing only an inch from his face "Really, it seems like the perfect place and time to me or have you acting started to care what people think about you." Heath was waiting for brother to react. Brax took a big breath in to stop himself punching his brother in the face, as much as he wanted to it would just make things worse. "Wow you actually do" Heath continued on "your getting a bit soft maybe you should join your mates in blue!" "Heath, stop it" came a female voice from behind him, everyone had been to busy watching the Braxton brothers to notice that Bianca had walked in. "He is right Heath now isn't the right place or time. Come on we will go for walk" Heath looked at her then at Brax and then back at her, without saying a word he walked outside. Bianca smiled at Charlie before following him.

"Wow that was pretty heavy" Ruby said as Brax sat back down "that was just Heath being Heath" Casey said "Do you think she will be ok with him? He seemed pretty pissed off" Brax thought about it for a moment before going to get up again "Leave it" Charlie said "She can handle him"


	4. Chapter 4

_I know this is meant to be a Chax love story, but I really like these two as a couple and it adds to the Chax story in the end :)_

* * *

><p>Heath was waiting for Bianca outside "What did you do that for?" he asked her angrily "I could have dealt with him" Bianca stared at him "Are you serious? Because that would have been smart, Charlie would have arrested you on the spot!" "Trust Brax to get with a cop! I swear he is only with her for protection! He has changed so much over the last couple of moths and now we know why!" Heath was making himself more and more angry. "Relax" Bianca said touching his arm. Heath stop dead, looking down at her hand on his arm. He wasn't uses someone caring about him. "But he lied to me about her; he knew it wasn't right otherwise he wouldn't have lied. She lied to you as well aren't you annoyed? How could they think that it was right to lie to the people that they care about?" Heath finally looked up from her hand catching her eyes. "I think he was scared more then anything" Bianca said "He was worried that you boys would do something stupid because she is a cop and look what happened in there. He may not be one of the boys anymore but he knows you all so well. Charlie was worried about her job and what people would think about her if she was seeing a Braxton….." Heath cut in "are you worried about what people will say about you seeing a Braxton"? Bianca looked into his brown eyes "they won't say anything because I'm not seeing a Braxton. You and me are just friends Mr Braxton, if you want to be my boyfriend you need to show me a bit of romance. I'm not your normal type of girl, I'm not going to do what I'm told, I'm not just going to follow your round and most of all I know what I like!"<p>

Health looked over at Bianca, he really wanted to hold her hand but he had no idea how she would take it "I know I have said it before but if we had teachers as hot as you I might have started at school a bit longer." She laughed "Don't think you would have go much work done, you would have been to busy starring at the teacher with those puppy dog eyes of yours" He knew she was joking but it hit a nerve with him "I was never very good at school" He looked down the beach "it was easier to play up and get kicked out" She reached over and took his hand "I think you are a lot smarter then you want anyone to know. You should stop putting yourself down because if you say it enough you will start to believe it even if it isn't true. I think you Braxton's enjoy giving people the wrong idea, you want everyone to think that you are tough but really you're just a softy under it" She gave him a playful jab in his ribs.

"Look I'm sorry about everything that happened between us. That night we spent together was amazing and I couldn't believe it when you turned me down after. You were right when you said the girls I normally go for are um… well easy. But your different you're strong, smart, sexy and know what you want, I have never been with someone like you before and I don't know how to handle it..." "I'm not going lie Heath, you really scared me. I don't like that side of you and I honestly don't think that you do either. Handling me may be hard work but I'm willing to help you with a list, you may want to take notes" She said in best teacher voice "To start with you may want to try and stay out of trouble, there isn't anything sexy about being in jail. If you go back inside things will be over with us. Second take it easier on Brax and Charlie. Even if you don't like her she is my best friend and I really want the two of you to get along…" "Its not that I don't like her" Heath said "I don't like her job or the fact that her and my brother have been sneaking around. If they want to be together so bad it shouldn't matter what people think, even if she is a cop!"

Bianca stopped and stood in front of him. "Yes Heath she is a cop but that isn't all she is. You should really try and get to know her you might actually like her. Anyway back to the list" Heath grinned at her; he could tell she enjoyed talking about herself and he was happy to listen. "Like I said before I need a bit of romance, nothing to over the top but enough to keep me interested. And none of this acting like a tough guy, I like a strong man but I'm not going to take any of your crap Braxton " Heath pulled her in close to him, their lips were so close to each other but he wasn't ready to kiss her yet. "Are you ready to hear my list now?" he asked with a smirk "I already know" she whispered as she kissed him.

Brax and Charlie came out of the dinner together holding hands. "So that went ok" Charlie said. Brax sighed "Really? Are you forgetting my meathead brother?" "I don't think we are going to have to worry about him again" he followed her gaze where he saw Heath and Bianca kissing on the beach.


	5. Chapter 5

Brax was surprised when there was a knock on his motel room door. He was even more surprised when he opened it to see Darcy and Heath. "Uncle Darryl!" Darcy gave him a huge bear hug. "She wanted to come and see you" Heath gave his brother an annoyed look "and she wont take no for an answer" Brax laughed "Are you a bit stubborn young lady? Makes sense you would because both your Mum and Dad are the same. So why did you want to see me?" "You still owe me a surf lesson uncle. Dad said he could teach me but….. I don't think he is as good as you" She leant in and whispered the last part not wanting Heath to hear her. Brax chucked "Ok guess I better get my board then"

On the walk down to the beach Darcy didn't stop talking "Do you know Dad has a girlfriend?" she asked Brax wide eyes "Cheryl…. um … Grandma was yelling at him about it this morning. He was screaming back at her about how it was none of her business!" Darcy was still get use to living with her Father and Grandma since her Mother had left town with Jake. She didn't understand that was how the family normally communicated. "Really" Brax looked at Heath with raised eyebrows "and where were you when this was happening?" "I was meant to be in the shower, they don't know I could hear them" the little girl looked down at the sand "sorry I didn't mean to hear" Her father put his hand on her chin and lifted her face to look at him "It's ok Darcy. Grandma and I shouldn't have been yelling at each other like that, you didn't do anything wrong. How about you go and build a sand castle before your Uncle gives you that lesson a?" She rang down to the edge of the water and started playing.

"So what were you and Mum talking about?" Brax asked "You know you shouldn't be fighting in front of her it's the last thing that she needs" Heath sighed "I know, it's just so hard having her all the time. I went from not even knowing I had a kid to being a full time dad in a couple of months. Mum isn't very happy about it either but what am I meant to do I have no where else to live and I don't even know how long I will have her for" Brax looked at him surprised "Would you let Tegan take her if she comes back?" "I'm not sure, if she is still with Jake no way! But Darcy is a pretty good kid so Tegan can't be that bad of a mother. And I'm not sure if I'm that great for her either….." "You're doing a good job Heath. Just stay out of trouble and it will be fine. Let me know if you need anything, I know Mum isn't the much help" "Actually Brax there is something I need, Mum was meant to but she told me this morning she can't. Are you able to look after Darcy for a couple of hours tonight? I wouldn't normally ask but I'm meant to be taking Bianca…" he realised that if he wanted his brothers help he was going to have to tell him the truth "we are meant to be having our first official date tonight and I really don't want to cancel on her" "I really want to help you but I have to work tonight and its to late to get someone else to cover" Brax stopped for a moment as he saw Charlie walking down onto the beach in her uniform "however I think I know someone that can help" Heath looked up to see Charlie "no Brax I cant ask her!" Brax lightly hit his brother over the head "Do you want to go out with Bianca?" Heath nodded "Do you have anyone else you can trust to look after her?" he shook his head "So you better go ask her then!"

Charlie braced herself as Heath came walking up to her, she wasn't in the mood for his crap today. "Hi Charlie, nice day today…" "Do you want something?" Charlie cut him off. He took a big breath in, _remember your doing this for Bianca_ he reminded himself. "No need to be like that. I'm over my little out burst from yesterday and thought we could move pass that" He smiled at Charlie hoping to soften her up a little "I was actually wondering if you could look after Darcy for me tonight?" Charlie didn't say anything she was totally taken back by his question "I wouldn't normally ask but Mum was meant to do it and Brax is busy… and um… I have a date with Bianca" he tried to explain himself. "Ok" Charlie said quickly, she didn't really want to do it for Heath but she knew her friend would be disappointed if he cancelled on her. "She might as well stay the night at my place as well" Heath looked surprised "She doesn't have to…. I mean I'm not actually planning on spending the night with her" Charlie giggled she hadn't seen Heath like this before "Don't worry I didn't mean it like that! You guys will be late and she will be going to bed at my place so she might as well stay there. Brax can come to my place after work so he is there for her in the morning" she looked down to the water where Brax had joined Darcy "he is really good with her" Heath smiled "Yea he is. It's a shame that he isn't her Dad, he would do a better job then me" he looked out to sea trying to hide the hurt on his face from Charlie. "You're doing a good job. Your not going to be super Dad, this whole parenting thing is something you learn as you go. I'm not the best person to be giving parenting advice, hell my daughter thought she was my sister for the first 16years of her life, but Darcy is happy and heath that's what is important" Heath didnt know what to say, he was actually starting to like Charlie "Thanks and um thanks for tonight, I will bring her around at 6"


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie was in her bedroom when she heard a knock on the front door. She knew it would be Heath dropping Darcy off. Leah was staying with Miles for the night and both VJ and Ruby were staying at friends so Charlie went to answer the door. "Charlie!" Darcy gave her a hug as soon as she got in the door. Charlie couldn't help looking Heath up and down, he was in a shirt and long pants she had never seen him dressed like that before. "You look nice" She said painful aware of the silents between the two of them. "He should!" Darcy said cheekily "he spent 1 hour getting ready!" Heath laughed nervously "It wasn't that long! Go into the lounge for a minute I want to talk to Charlie" He wait until she left the room and then he turned to Charlie "Brax said he should finish at about 11 and then he will come round. Hopefully Darcy is good, she is really excited about you looking after her but here is my number incase you need it…." He pulled a bit of paper from his pocket. Charlie smiled "Don't worry, I have done this before and if I need anything I will call Brax! Bianca will kill me if I call you on your date….. she is really looking forward to it" Heath blushed a little which wasn't helped by Charlie laughing at him "sorry! You look so much like your brother when you do that! Now go and have a good night before Bianca calls to see where you are" Heath could only manage "thanks" before he walked out the door still embrassed.

"So….." Charlie said as she walked into the lounge "what do you want to do tonight? I thought we could have some pizza and watch a movie, maybe even have some ice cream" Darcy screwed up her face "I don't want to do that!" Charlie sighed this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. "What do you want to do then?" Darcy sat on the couch not saying anything, not even looking at Charlie. "That's fine, I will be in the kitchen if you want me" Charlie started to get up "Charlie?" Darcy looked up at her "Are you Uncle Darryl's girlfriend?" Charlie was a bit surprised at this question she thought Darcy knew that her and Brax were together "Yes I am" she answered sitting back down. "And your Bianca's friend as well right?" Charlie had no idea where these questions were going but if it kept Darcy happy she willing to go along with them "Yes, yes I am".

"Did you know she is going on a date with Daddy tonight?" Darcy didn't even wait for her to answer "he really likes her that's why he took so long to get ready for their date. What happens after the first date?" Charlie didn't know whether to giggle or answer her last question "Yes I'm friends with Bianca, she is actually one of my best friends. And she really likes him as well. After the first date normally people will go on a second date. Why all the questions sweetie?"

Darcy moved over to sit right next to Charlie on the couch "Do you think Daddy will leave with her like Mum left Jake?" she looked at Charlie with a tear in her eye. Charlie put her arms around Darcy "Of course not! Your Dad loves you he would never leave you" she kissed the top of her head "Bianca would never ask your Dad to leave, she really likes you!" Charlie held Darcy while she cried "if Daddy leaves can I come live with you and Uncle Darryl?"

"I know your Uncle would love it if you lived with him but we don't live together" Charlie stroked her hair. "But aren't you going to move in with him after you get married?" Darcy looked up at Charlie. Charlie was really confused now "What do you mean Darcy?" "Daddy and Uncle Darryl were talking today after we saw you at the beach. They were talking about you, Daddy wanted to know what is happening with you and Uncle Darryl. Uncle said that he loves you and is going to ask you to marry him" Charlie's heart started to beat faster _he wants to marry me? _She could believe it! "Then Daddy said but that wont be for a couple of years and Uncle said no he doesn't want to wait, he wants to get married and have babies with you because you are the right one" Charlie couldn't believe her ears "Are you sure you heard right?" She asked Darcy. "Yes" Darcy answered "Daddy even asked him to repeat it so I heard it twice. So can I come live with you if Daddy leaves me?" Charlie smiled "Your Dad would never leave you, but of course you can. Now how about that pizza?"

*Later on that night*

Charlie sat down on the couch exhausted. Darcy had been full on all night with questions about everything and everyone, but Charlie had finally got her to go to sleep. She hadn't had time to think about Darcy's comments however sitting by herself they were all she could think about. _Darcy was certain that she had heard him right but maybe she didn't? They hadn't even talked about getting married, she wanted to be with Brax but wasnt sure she ready for marriage... _Charlie's eyes closed with all the thoughts still running through her head.

It was after 12 when Brax let himself into Charlie's with his key. He was surprised to see the light still on in the lounge, as he walked into the room he saw Charlie asleep on the couch. He was trying to work out if it was better to leave her there or wake her up and take her to bed, when she opened her eyes. "Hey you" he leant down and kissed her forehead. "Hey" she said sleepily "when did you get here?" "Just walked in the door. How was Darcy?" he asked as he sat down next to her. Charlie rested her head on his shoulder "She was good, full of questions. She is really worried that Heath is going to leave her for Bianca. I told her she could live with us if anything happened" Brax sighed "I guess that's what happens when your Mum leaves you." He noticed Charlie's eyes starting to close again "Come on you I think it's time for bed"


	7. Chapter 7

_Keep the reviews coming, makes me want to write more as I know people are reading :)_

* * *

><p>Charlie woke up alone in bed to the sound of people talking in the longue. She put her dressing gown on before heading in there to find Heath, Darcy, Bianca sitting at the table and Brax coming out of the kitchen with coffee. "Morning everyone" she said taking the last seat at the table. "Morning sleeping head" Brax gave her a kiss before passing her a coffee. She sat there for a moment still waking up before she realised that if Bianca was there she must have spent the night with Health. She smiled to herself remembering the conversation she had with Heath the night before.<p>

"What's so funny?" Darcy demanded to know. "Um…. nothing" Charlie said quickly "Maybe you should go get dressed Darcy?" Brax said "awww ok" Darcy raced into VJs not wanting to miss anything. "Heath can I talk to you outside?" Brax asked as he walked out the door. Heath looked surprised but followed him outside.

"Sooooo…" Charlie said the second he was out of the room "last night was good then?" Bianca smiled "Last night was… amazing" Charlie's mouth dropped "Is that all you're going to tell me? Not fair!" Bianca giggled "Well we had the most amazing dinner at that French restaurant in Yabbie Creek. We chatted about Darcy and where Heath is at the moment, it's so sweet that little girl means so much to him. We agreed that we should spend today together so we could get to know each other better. Then we went for a walk on the beach where things um... got a bit heated and then I asked him to take me back to his house" "Bianca! You minx, I can't believe you asked him to take you home" Bianca gave Charlie a very serious look "Well he wasn't taking the hints, what else was I meant to do? I knew he wanted it but I think he was trying to be a gentleman. Ha trust him to take the only opportunity that I didn't want a gentleman! Thanks for looking after Darcy by the way, it made things um easier for us." "That's ok, actually she said a couple of very interesting things. She heard Brax tell Heath he is going to ask me to..."She was cut of by Darcy running back into the room and screaming "Dad I'm ready! Can we go get breakfast now?" Heath walked back into the room "have you said thanks to Charlie for looking after you?" "Thanks Auntie Charlie" Darcy gave her a cheeky smile before running out of the front door "guess we are going then, thanks Charlie" Heath followed his daughter not noticing what she had called her. Bianca looked at Charlie "Auntie Charlie? I am missing something?" Charlie sighed "I'm not sure its kind of a long story" she said just as Brax walked into the room "one for another time, you better go before they leave you here!" Bianca gave her friend a quick hug before leaving.

"So what did you talk to Heath about?" Charlie asked "Just about Darcy. I had a talk to her this morning about her Mum leaving and that her Dad would never leave her. The poor girl is so confused and upset she doesn't understand why Tegan left. Not that I blame her really, I know Tegan isn't the best Mum in the world but leaving her kid for a guy? I don't get how anyone could do that… Charlie…Charlie?" Charlie had stopped listening when he said Darcy was confused and upset, did he mean about she had heard? She was starting to feel stupid for listening to the little girl, she must have got the wrong idea. "Charlie?" Brax said again "You better go and get ready for work otherwise you are going to be late" Charlie looked at the time she couldn't believe that she had slept in so late. "Shit your right" She said as she rushed to the shower.

Brax's phone beeped as he got a text. He smiled as soon as he saw it was from Heath, he had been as excited as Brax when he told him and must have asked her as soon as they left. The text read- _She couldn't believe it when I told her. Said it might take the whole day so best to do it next Saturday when C is working. Don't worry she knows it's a secret. _Brax couldn't believe he had to wait a whole week but was glad that Bianca had agreed to it. "What are you smiling about?" Charlie walked out of the bedroom in her uniform with her top still unbuttoned. Brax took a good look noticing as always her sexy underwear. "Dam you look hot" said Brax wanting to change the change subject "You know its just teasing wearing sexy underwear under your uniform" Charlie giggled totally unaware that he had succeeded "You and me are the only ones that know! It makes me feel feminine unlike my uniform!" Brax walked up to her and gave her a tender kiss on the lip "yea but it makes me want to rip your uniform off just to see what is under it….." Charlie who had finished doing her top up grabbed her belt and move towards the door "I'm not going to be late, and if I stay here any longer I will be! See you later!" Brax smiled as he watched her walk out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Brax looked up from the paper as he heard someone coming up the stairs. "Behaving yourself" Charlie said with a cheeky grin on her face as she walked over to him "Of course" Brax replied as he got up and gave Charlie a kiss, trying to hide the paper behind him "So what is that then" she said playfully trying to reach behind him until he finally let her see. She let out a little gasp before saying "You're looking at places to rent?"

"Um….. yea. I thought maybe we….. me and you….. Rubes and Case could move in together" His girlfriends face changed as he started to talk "I mean they would have their own rooms of course…. if that's what you're worried about"

"No it's not that" Charlie took a moment to think about how best to tell Brax what she was thinking. She could believe it, Darcy was right he wanted to live with her. She didn't know if she was ready for this, he didn't even know about Ruby and Grant yet. How was she going to explain this to him without letting him know that she knew? "I'm just not sure what people would think. I mean I'm a cop Brax…I cant live at the local River boy hangout and what would the boys think of it… I'm not the type of girl they are use to….even if I wasn't a cop I'm not the type of girl that just does what she is told…." She was cut of as Brax's lips meant hers "Sorry" he said "but I had to do something to stop you ranting. You can come up with whatever reason you want but none of them are going to be good enough. The boys aren't going to be a problem you know I'm not with them anymore plus I would sort them out if they came anyway near you. Just think about waking up together every morning….. and um….." he pulled his girlfriends body into his and gave her a tender kiss "we can be alone any time we want" Charlie let out a little giggle "what about Ruby and Casey, they might get in the way of that little plan" he sighed "hmmmm hadn't thought about them, maybe we shouldn't let them move in with us. But seriously Charlie there is no reason for us not to move in together, everyone knows us and they are fine with it. Your job isn't a problem and our families are actually getting along" Charlie could see in his how much this meant to him and she didn't want to let him down but she didn't know what to do. She couldn't move him with him not without telling him about past but now wasn't the right time to tell him.

"Ok" she finally said "I will think about it….. I need to ask Ruby and make sure Leah will be ok before I say yes. Now onto the reason that I came here, do you have any staff on?" "No, the first shift doesn't start for 30 minutes" Brax said with a grin "but I'm really busy, have to sort out the books" "Darryl Braxton" Charlie knew Brax would do anything for her when she used his real name "are you saying the books are more important then me? We can get a lot done in 30minutes and I thought after this morning you wanted me" she started walking to the storage room knowing that he would follow.

Brax waited for a couple minutes before following her into the storeroom. "Shit….." he said as he walked in, Charlie was standing in front of him in just her black lacy bra and thong. "I got bored waiting" she said innocently "but now that you are here you can help me…" She walked up to him removing his tight black top before passionately kissing him. She put her hand on the outside of his pants rubbing his already hard cock. He couldn't help himself and let out a moan, she was so sexy and knew exactly what he wanted. He undid her bra moving his hands onto her breasts as it fall to the floor. Charlie's kisses became more powerful as he played with her erect nipples, her hands were all over him. He moved his hands down her body pulling her panties down and kissing down her body at the same time. She let out a cry as his kisses felt like fire on her skin. Brax stood up and put his hands on her ass lifting her onto the bench behind her. He kissed down her neck to her left breast and sucking her nipple making her moan out in enjoyment.

She undid his pants push them down before reaching back up and teasing the top of his had cock "Mmmmmmm" Brax screamed out while still sucking her nipple. She slipped her hand down the full length of his cock before sliding it back up again, "Fuck me" she whispered under her breath as her back arched. Brax put his cock at her entrance but it stopped it there, kissing her neck instead. "Darryl I love you but you better do me right now." As he entered her she let out a cry of ecstasy wrapping her legs around him. He put his hands under her lifting her off the bench for leverage. His thrusting became more and more power as he felt her getting tighter around him. He let out a moan as she lightly dug her nails into his back. She pulled herself in closer making him enter her deeper before letting out a whimper as she came. Brax thrusted one last time before letting out a moan and cuming into her. He sat her back down on the bench moving his hands onto the small of her back. They stayed in that position for a minute while they both caught their breaths. Brax kissed her before getting dressed as Charlie watched. "Love you two Sarge" he said with a grin before leaving the room


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie was sitting outside the diner making the most of sun. She was still working but it had been slow day so her and Watson were getting a coffee. "Charlie… Charlie earth to Charlie are you in there? I have your coffee" Watson waved her hand in front of Charlie's face. "Stop it! Of course I'm here" Charlie snapped taking her coffee from her. "Funny you could have fooled me! I have been trying to get your attention for the last 2 minutes. What's wrong?" Charlie took a big breath in before answering "Nothing it's just been a really long day and I guess I'm tired after babysitting Darcy last night" Watson gave her a suspicious look "Really? You seemed fine this morning, it's only since you have come back from lunch that you have been in this mood. Did Darryl do something?" Charlie shook her head before give her work mate an annoyed look "You should call him Brax everyone else does. And no he didn't do anything I'm fine" Watson sighed, Charlie was stubborn and it really got to her. She thought they were friends as well as colleagues but at times like this she felt she didn't know Charlie at all. She looked up to see Bianca coming out of the diner "Maybe you should talk to Bianca about it"

Hearing her name Bianca walked over to the pair. "Hey guys! Who should talk to me about what?" "Charlie should talk to you about Darryl" Watson said in a matter of fact voice "She was fine this morning then she went to see lover boy at lunch and now she is in this mood!" "I'm not in a mood!" Charlie exclaimed. Bianca laughed "Not in a mood aye Charlie? So what was that all about then? Has something happened between you and Brax? Everything seemed fine this morning" Charlie looked into space for a moment wondering how she was going to get out of this one. "Nothing is wrong ok! I just have a lot going on at the moment and today being so slow and boring isn't helping" Watson and Bianca looked at each other. Watson would normally leave it but with Bianca there she couldn't help saying "You aren't getting out of it that easily. Come on what's wrong did he say something or do something to upset you?" Charlie couldn't help smiling as she remembered the store room. Bianca had been her friend long enough to know what that look meant "Charlie Buckton! Don't hold out on us! What's that smile about!" "Nothing" Charlie said again "nothing is wrong and the smile is about nothing" Bianca turned to Watson "Gees the sex must be really bad if she doesn't want to talk about it!" "Bianca!" Charlie blushed "Not that it's any of your business but the sex is spectacular. We have never had a problem with that side of things but now the relationship is getting more serious and we have to deal with everything else." "Don't you want things to get more serious?" Bianca inquired. "Of course I do… or I think I do. I love him, I really do but I have never had much luck with relationships. What happens if things get more serious and I ruin it?" Watson smiled at her before saying "I don't think you could ever ruin things with him. Charlie he loves you so much. Look at what he has been through to try and be with you! You can't lie either, you wanted to be with him since the first day that he kissed you even if you did arrest him!" Bianca smiled neither Watson or Charlie had any idea how right her comments were.

*Later on that night*

Charlie lay in bed wishing things could be simpler. She loved Brax and she wanted to be with him but she couldn't give him all of her until he knew the truth. Charlie couldn't believe that things had gotten so serious between them, it started out as sex and now he wanted to move in together.

In the beginning Charlie never thought it would turn out like this, he was a Riverboy and she was cop how could it ever be more? Being with him was fun and exciting, nobody knew about them and she didn't have to explain it to anyone. Slowly and without either of them realising it they had fallen in love. The day Charlie had seen Brax in the station it hit her like a slap in the face. There was the leader of the Riverboys the man that she loved. It had taken them a while to get things back on track after this. Tegan really hadn't helped but they had gotten through it all and here they were together on the other side of it. Charlie laughed to herself a little thinking how if someone had told her a year ago that she was going to find the love of her life she would have called them crazy especially if they had told her he was going to be a gang member…. well an ex-gang member now. She burst into tears as she realised she had no idea what to do. She couldn't break his heart by not moving in with him but she didn't know if she was ready to tell him about her past.

She lay there crying to herself for the next couple of minutes wondering what the hell she was going to do. It wasn't until she was wiping the tears off her cheeks that she realised she had been all over the place in the last couple of days. One minute she was laughing the next she was crying and she felt sorry for Watson having to put up with her being in a mood all afternoon. One thing she did know is she needed to sort out this mess with Brax before she became an emotional wreck.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie knocked on Brax's motel room door. They both had the day off and he had planned a surprised for her. "Hey you" he said as he opened the door. "Hey yourself so what are we doing today? You know I'm not good with surprises!" she said. He laughed "Only because you like being in control! I thought that we could go look at a couple of places to rent" Charlie started to panic "but um I haven't talked to Ruby or Leah yet" she said trying to hide her panic. "That's ok we are only looking plus I know they will be happy for us" Brax calmly answered. He knew something was wrong with Charlie but he had no idea what and if she wasn't going to tell him he was going to try and ignore it.

"Are you sure you want to go out today" Charlie walked over to Brax. "I'm sure I can think of better things for us to do" she leant in and started passionately kissing him. Brax started to kiss her back before forcing himself to stop and take a step back. "We can't do this Charlie" he said. "What's wrong Brax? Don't you want me?" Charlie asked with a hurt look on her face. "Of course I want you…. you know I do but you only want to have sex so we don't have to talk about moving in together! Charlie what's going on? We need to talk about this otherwise I think you should leave" Charlie was shocked she had never seen Brax like this, he was so agitated and annoyed. "I think we need to talk you better sit down" Charlie said as she sat on the bed. "Are you going to break up with me?" he asked distressed. "Of course not! What on earth gave you that idea?" Charlie asked taken his hand. "Well you have been distracted and you don't want to move in with me or even talk about it. What was I meant to think?" Brax answered with a sigh. "I can't believe you would even think that. Brax I love you so much and want to be with you but there are some things that you need to know" Brax sat down on the bed next to her not letting go of her hand.

"When I was 14 I was raped by my boyfriend. Afterwards I cry and he told me I wasn't the first girl he had made cry then he laughed in my face! I couldn't believe it he was my age and he had done it before! I was so scared of him doing it again I didn't tell anyone. A month or so later I worked out I was pregnant so I tried to hid it but it's not the type of thing that is easy to hid. I finally told my parents 4 months after it happened and that I wanted to press charges. But Dad talked me out of it. He was a cop and he knew there would be no way to prove what he did to me. Looking back now I know he was trying to protect me but at the time I wanted justice and I didn't want him to do it to anyone else. The birth didn't get very well so I ended up having a c-section. Afterwards I was a mess, I was a 15year old recovering from a very difficult birth and I had no idea what to do with my baby. I tried I really did but I just couldn't bond with my baby. Mum and Dad started to care for her and after 2 months I left. I just couldn't stand it anymore I wasn't coping and I didn't know what to do. I stayed with my Auntie for a year and she helped me come to terms with what had happened to me and how important my baby's life was. By the time I went back home Rubes was happy and to her my parents were hers so we decised to leave it like that. Ruby grew up with a sister and two loving parents, it was the best thing for her. "Brax stroked her arm "that must have been hard for you" Charlie nodded "It was the hardest thing ever. When I got back I was ready to be her Mum but that wasn't the right thing for her. It meant I could finish school and go on to become a cop. I wanted to make sure that this didn't happen to anyone else" Charlie started to sobbed "Grant damaged me for life in those few short moments. I have trouble trusting a men and I can't commit!" Brax cupped her face wiping her tears away with his thumb "You know I would never hurt you right? I mean I have done some things in my life I'm not proud of but Charlie you mean everything to me. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and you have made me a better person." Charlie managed to smile through her tears "You were an amazing person before I came along. Sorry it took so long for me to tell you…. but talking about it brings back all the feelings." She stopped suddenly and ran to the bathroom. Brax followed her in reaching her just in time to hold her hair back as she throw up. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned about her. Still crying Charlie answered "Yes just talking about what he did to me makes me feel sick to the pit of my stomach." Brax looked deep into her eyes "It's not your fault. You aren't to blame for what he did to you! As for Ruby at the time you were doing what you thought was right. You were only young and you did what your parents wanted. I can see why you didn't want to tell me but you have nothing to worry about. You are still beautiful and amazing in my eyes and knowing what you have been through only makes me love you more" Brax sat down on the bathroom floor and pulling his sobbing girlfriend onto his lap. "Its ok baby I will look after you" he reassured her.

They sat together on the floor for an hour, Charlie crying and Brax smoothing her. She felt relieved that she had finally told him what was holding her back but there was one thing left to tell him. "There is something else I need to tell you. Something I'm surprised that no body has told you yet. My ex Joey….. well she is a she." It was the first time that Brax had looked surprised since Charlie had started telling him about her past. "You went out with a chick?' he managed asked. "Yes" Charlie saw he still looked totally confused and started to explain "I worked on her case when she assaulted. I felt a connection straight away with her and at the time I thought it was because we had been through the same thing but it turned out it was so much more. I fell in love in with her but it wasn't easy. In the end she left because I slept with someone else and she didn't think I could deal with my sexuality….." Brax raised his eyebrows "So um what is your sexuality? Sorry I have to ask" Charlie sighed "its ok that's the whole point of us getting everything out in the open. I guess I'm a bi-sexual but I really don't like labelling it. I believe in falling in with the person not their sex. Oh and Joey is the only female I have been with" Brax sat there for a minute taking it all in. "I probably shouldn't say it but its actually kind of hot!" he said with a cheeky grin. "Brax!" Charlie blushed. He kissed her on the cheek "don't worry babe I know it was more then that for you"


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie had been sitting in her office looking at the same piece of paper for the last 20minutes. After yesterday she hadn't slept very well and was now in the worse mood. Brax had listened to everything she had to say and totally supported her. He wanted her to spend the night with him but she wanted to go to be alone. It was just like her to let someone in a little but stop before they were too close. She knew she needed to learn to open herself up to him but it wasn't going to happen straight away.

"Charlie, can you come here please" Watson called out to her "Yes, what is it" she hastily asked as she walked out of her office. She wasn't in the mood for this today and wanted nothing more then to go home. "Good day then?" Watson asked with a smile "here these might make it better" she handed her a bunch of yellow roses. When Charlie looked at them she couldn't help smiling, they were beautiful and yellow was her favourite colour. Her smile only got bigger when she saw the card- _something to brighten your day. No pressure I will wait love you xoxo. _"Who are they from?" Watson asked. "Brax" Charlie whispered softly. "What have you do to him Charlie Buckton! Seems love can make even the hardest man soft!" Charlie didn't say anything she couldn't believe it herself. He loved her so much and he was willing to do whatever it took to be with her. "Watson can you cover the rest of my shift? I wouldn't normally ask but I have something really important to do" She ran out the station before Watson even had a chance to answer.

When she got to Angelo's Charlie ran up the stair stopping just before she entered. She looked down remembering that she was in uniform and people would be watching her. She walked over to Brax who was behind the bar. "Hey gorgeous shouldn't you be at work?" He asked surprised. "Yes I should be but I had to tell you something…..something really important" she answered with a big smile. "Really and what would that be Sarge?" he asked. "I'm ready" she whispered. "Did I hear you right? You're ready?" he questioned. "Yes Brax I'm ready. I'm ready for us to move in together" Brax couldn't control himself, he picked her up by her waist and swung her round. "Brax!" Charlie shrieked. "Sorry" he said putting her back down "I just can't believe it!" He gave her a tender kiss before they both noticed that everyone in the restaurant was watching them. Charlie could feel her cheeks getting hotter as she blushed. "You want to get out of here?" he asked with that cheeky grin on his face. Charlie nodded without saying anything and followed him out. "Yours or mine?" He asked. "Yours VJ and Leah are at mine." She answered "Soon we aren't going to have to worry about it, we can go back to our place…"

As Brax was unlocking the door Charlie was kissing the back of his neck. As soon as he was in the door he turned around and took her in his arms passionately kissing her. She reached down and pulled his top up over his head letting her hand run down his chest as she dropped it on the floor. She kissed him before pulling back a little and lightly biting his lip. "Take you pants off and sit down " she ordered waiting for him to take his pants off before pushing him back onto the bed "be a good boy and no touching until you're told to." She stood in front of him and slowly undid the buttons on her top while moving her hips. Brax couldn't help himself and reached out to touch her. "I said no touching!" she slapped his hand lightly before it could touch her. She slipped her top off revealing her white bra. "Dammmmm" he said under his breath. "What was that?" she asked in a teasing voice "I don't give you permission to talk!"

She put her back to him as she undid her pants and slowly let them drop to the ground. She turned her head a little just to make sure that he was still interested as she undid her bra. Brax got up and put his hands on her hips sending shivers through her body. He pushed her on to the bed "my turn, remember your rules no touching and no talking" Charlie open her mouth but he touched his finger to her lips stopping her. "There your rules so no talking" he leant in and give her a fiery kiss. His lips left hers making their way slowly down her neck causing her to moan out in pure pleasure.

As his lips reached her nipple he took it in his mouth gently sucking it. She arched her back as she let out another moan. He started to move down her body pulling off her already wet panties before kissing her inner thigh. He reached up and touched her breast before running his hand down her stomach to her clit. He slowly licked it moving his tongue from the left to the right, increasing the pressure as he continued. She couldn't control herself anymore as she screamed out in delight. She reached down pulling him on top of her. He slipped himself inside her moaning as he felt her walls tighten around him. He thrust his hips in to her going deeper and deeper. "Fuck Charlotte…" he moaned as he came deep inside her. They lay there for a moment without moving catching their breaths.

"So what made you change your mind?" he asked brush her hair out of her face. She smiled at him as she answered "I finally realised how amazing you are. You try and act tough but really your not. It takes a while to work out what type of person you are Mr Braxton and I don't think you normally let people get close enough to find out." He looked into her eyes before kissing her lightly on the lips "you might be right but don't tell anyone k?"


	12. Chapter 12

Brax had been waiting outside Irene's place for the 30minutes. He was so nervous he had got there early but Bianca should have been ready 15minutes ago. He had already sent her 4 messages but she hadn't replied. He decided that he was going to have to knock on the door and hope either nobody else was up yet or they didn't ask to many question.

_Knock knock. _Brax held his breath waiting to see who answer. "Brax?" April exclaimed as she answered the door. She was surprised to see him at the house so early on a Saturday morning "what are you doing here?" Before he could answer Bianca came out of the bathroom in a towel and said "Let the poor man in April! He is here to pick me up but I'm running late. Ill be down in a minute take a seat Brax." She went running up the stairs to get dress.

"So…" April looked at Brax "What are the two of you getting up to today?" Brax couldn't look at April as he answered "ahhhhh…. nothing exciting… just have a few things to do." "Really?" April didn't even know Brax very well but it was easy to tell that he was lying. "Does Heath know the two of you are spending the day together?" "Yes" Brax answered still not looking at her. "And what about Charlie?" April tried to inquire further. "April!" Bianca walked into the room saving Brax. "First you don't let him in the house and now you're interrogating the poor guy! Brax and I are spending the day together in the city because he needs my help with something and that's it there is nothing more to it! Come on Brax lets go." She grabbed her handbag and walked out of the house.

For the first hour of the drive the pair didn't talk at all. "So a bit nervous are we?" Bianca asked trying to break the ice. "Yea just a little" Brax answered. "A little" Bianca laughed "sorry Brax but you seem super nervous not just a little." "I'm worried as well as nervous. I keep thinking what happens if she says no? I mean it took a while for her to realise that she wanted to move in together and this is so much bigger. I don't want to scare her away by moving to fast so maybe I should forgot the whole thing or at least wait until we are living together." He answered not even trying to hide how he was feeling.

"Darryl Braxton! She loves you and I know she will say yes. Anyway aren't you Braxtons meant to be fearless? Your brother is the same, you know, wants everyone to think he is tough." Brax smiled for the first time that day. "Don't tell Heath I told you but I think you might scare him a little. He has been with a lot of chicks in his time but never anything serious. Plus his girls normally follow him round like love sick puppies so he is finding you a bit more… um….. lets say challenging."

Bianca grinned "You say that like it's a bad thing Brax. I like being a challenge means I know a guy really wants me if he is willing to work for me. However I'm willing to make it a little, just a very little bit easier for Heath because he has a lot to cope with at the moment with Darcy. Besides I think you boys might secretly like strong woman, Casey has Ruby and of course you can't get enough of Charlie." Brax laughed "when you say it like that I guess we do. I think Casey is the smartest of us three though. Look how fast he got Ruby and he seems to be able to keep hold of her!" "That's because he knows how to treat a woman. Seems he didn't learn his moves from his older brothers actually I think he could teach the two of you some things. On that note I want to talk to you about Charlie." she turned to look Brax "you know we are best friends and she means the world to me. She may want everyone to think that she is tough and strong but we both know better. I don't care who you are if you hurt her I will hunt you down and make you feel even worse then she does, do you understand what I'm saying?" Brax nodded not taking his eyes off the road "yes I understand what you are saying but you don't have to worry. I know things haven't been easy for us and I haven't always done the right thing but its different now. Charlie is my world and if anything happened to her I don't know what I would do." Brax turned his head just a little so Bianca couldn't see he had a tear in his eye. He meant what he said she was his world and he wasn't going to lose her.

Bianca could hear the sincerity in his voice and thought she should change the subject before he started to doubt himself again. "Good I just wanted to make sure we were clear. Now you haven't told me how you are going to ask her..." she said. Brax smiled "I have actually a plan but I will need some help from you and a couple of other people…." They spent the rest of the trip going through the plan and what everyone had to do.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next one isnt going to be up for a couple of days :)_

* * *

><p>Charlie woke up to the sun streaming into her room. It was a beautiful day and she couldn't think of a better way to spend it then with Brax. She picked up her phone and sent him a message- <em>Morning baby are you free today? Thought we could spend the day at the beach xo. <em>She got dressed and went into the kitchen to make a coffee. _Bzzzz_ she smiled as she saw the message was from Brax- _sorry cant, have some family things to sort_. Family things? She had a strange feeling like something was wrong. She was about to reply when her phone started to ring "Hello Charlie Buckton" "Hey Charlie its Watson. I'm really sorry to ask but can you come in today? Things are crazy and the inspector just called to say he is on his way down." Charlie sighed "Ill be right in"

When Charlie arrived at the station she couldn't help noticing that things looked pretty quiet. "Hi Watson what's going on?" giving her a confused look. "I'm so glad you're here, there is tons of paper work to do and you know what the inspector would do if he found it when he comes" Watson answered not looking up from the form she was filling in. Charlie looked at the stack of paper sitting on the desk "I don't get it everything was up to date when I left yesterday!" Watson turned to file the form she had just finished "Yea sorry it all came in this morning, not sure what the problem is." With her back to Charlie she couldn't help but smile. Watson had spent the whole morning finding paper work to make sure there would be enough. She got her phone out of her pocket and sent a message- _All going to plan, there is no way she will be out of here before 4!_

Brax felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he entered the diner. He smiled as he read the message _great _he thought _one less thing to worry about. _"Hi Leah, just wanting to make sure everything on track for tonight." Leah smiled "of course we know how important it is. Everything will be packed up and ready for pick up at 3.30. Ruby will be ready for Charlie after work and she will have her down to you by 6, don't forgot to have your phone on you just in case!" Brax's smile got bigger as he realised how much everyone want this to be perfect for them. "Thanks for this Leah. I don't think I would have be able to do it without everyone"

Outside the diner Heath was waiting for Brax in his ute. "Got everything on the list mate. Bianca is looking after Darcy so you have me for the afternoon." Brax never thought he would see the day that Heath would be happy for him and Charlie but yet here he was helping him with this. Heath had changed and Brax knew it was because he found the right woman. "Cool let's go set up" Brax grinned at his brother.

Charlie started to feel hungry and was thinking about going to get some lunch when she heard a familiar voice in the station. "Darcy" she said as she walked out of her office "What are you doing here?" "Charlieeeee" Darcy ran up to her throwing herself at Charlie for a hug. "Careful you don't want to knock her over!" Bianca turned to Charlie "We went to your house to see if you wanted to go out for a late lunch but Ruby said you had been called into work so we thought we would bring lunch to you!" "Do you want to come outside and have it with us" Darcy asked innocently. "Sure, might as well spend some of the day in the sun!" Charlie answered before taking Darcy's hand and leading her outside. Bianca sent a quick message before she followed them –_ lunch sorted don't worry about her leaving the station._

Ruby arrived at the station just as Charlie was finishing her paper work. "Hi Mum how was your day?" Charlie raised her eyebrows "Mum? What do you want?" Ruby blushed she didn't realise that she had called her Mum, Charlie knew she only did it when she wanted something. "Actually I thought we could go out for dinner. We have hardly spent any time together lately and I missed you" Charlie started to felt guilty. Ruby was right they had hardly spent any time together in the last couple of weeks. "Ok sounds good got anywhere in mind?" Charlie asked. Ruby smiled even though she felt bad for making Charlie feel guilty. "I was just thinking Angelo's. Seems we always get great service there wonder why!" Charlie laughed, a dinner with Ruby was just what she needed after a hard day starring at paper work.

When they got home Charlie went to have a quick shower and was doing her makeup when Ruby walked in. "Lets get dressed up tonight" Ruby said. "But its just Angelo's and just us" Charlie pointed out. "Yes but how often do I get to get dressed up? And aren't I special enough!" Ruby tried to pull a hurt face. "Haha you dork! Ok Rubes let's get dressed up then and make the most of our girls night out!"

"You might want to slow down bro" Heath laughed as Brax poured himself his second straight bourbon. Brax was so nervous he didn't even answer his brother. He couldn't believe that the night was finally here and everything so far had gone to plan. "Heath is right" Casey said taking the bottle away from Brax "Rubes just text me to say they will be here in a minute." Heath took the bottle from Casey "And you are in meant to be in the kitchen tonight not behind the bar, don't forget it!" Both boys had come to look after Aneglos for the night. "I know, I know" Casey answered before he looked up at the door "Um Brax….. their here." Brax took a big breath in before he turned around.

"Wow" Brax said under his breath as soon as he saw Charlie. She looked amazing in a blue strapless dress that showed off every curve on her small body perfectly. Her long brown hair fell in loose waves framing her face. He noticed straight away that she was wearing the necklace he got her for her birthday. "Hey beautiful" he walked up to her and gave her a hug. "You look amazing." "You look pretty hot yourself" she whispered into his ear, he was wearing a black shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up with black pants.

"So what's going on her?" she said so the whole group could hear. "You and Brax have a date" Ruby answered with a smile. "Really?" Charlie questioned looking at Brax. "So why am I only just hearing about this now?" Casey smiled at her "Brax is trying to be romantic. Wait until you see what he planned for you" Brax gave her nervous grin then said "before they give away too much I think its time for us to go" Charlie gave Ruby a dumbfounded look before Brax took her hand and led her down the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

_This idea is kind of stolen from HAA when Angelo took Charlie on their first date, but it works so much better for Chax. Hope everyone likes it! _

* * *

><p>Outside the surf club Charlie stopped and asked "Brax where are we going?" Brax pulled her in close giving her a tender kiss on the lips. "Wait and see beautiful but you might want to lose the heels" She slipped them off before following him onto the beach. They walked along the beach hand in hand for 15minutes before Charlie turned to Brax again. "Where are we going?" Brax kissed her neck before whispering "patience …. it will be worth it… I promise." They walked for another couple of minutes before turned into the cove. Charlie gasped as she saw the scene in front of her- the whole cove was lit by tiki touches, a blanket covered in cushions sat in the middle. Next to the blanket was a picnic basket and a couple of bottles of wine.<p>

"Brax!" she leant over and kissed him. "Guess you like it then? I have to be honest I had a bit of help….." He sat down on the blanket and patted the space next to him. Charlie sat down stretching her long legs in front of her. "Wine?" Brax picked up a glass and poured them both one. "A toast to us" she said as they both raised their glasses.

"Are you ok babe?" Charlie said rubbing his arm "you seem a bit….. nervous." "Um…. I'm fine…" he answer. The plan was to wait until they had eaten to ask her but after thinking about it for a moment he thought it was best to do it now. "Actually there is something" he got onto one knee and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. Tears came to Charlie's eyes as she realised what was going on.

"Charlotte Buckton will you marry me?"

Charlie's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She tried to talk but no words would come out instead she nodded and held her hand out for Brax to put the ring out on. As soon as it was on he reached after and cupped her face wiping her tears away. They kissed only stopping for air before starting again. When they finally stopped Brax grinned at her with that cheeky grin of his "you have made me the happiest man alive." Charlie smiled at him "seems we make a good pair then because I'm the happiest woman!" She pressed her lips against her "oh and you may have gotten away with calling me Charlotte this time but don't try it again!" Brax laughed "and what are you going to do if I do… Charlotte?" She playful jabbed him in his ribs "I can think of a couple of things…." "Good try but don't forgot I can do this" he started tickling her causing her to scream out "ok Brax you win….. you win!" Brax laughed as he pulled back "good so don't forgot I will always win baby. I think we should eat before you lose again." He started to unpack the food from the picnic basket. Charlie giggled "pfff you're just scared to lose! But the food looks amazing and I'm hungry so let's eat!"

*After they had finished eating*

Charlie rubbed her stomach "I'm so full! Man Leah can cook, I'm going to miss living with her." Brax looked at in her in shock "Shit that's right, you can't cook! I think I might have to rethink this marriage thing…" Charlie giggled "Brax your dork! Don't worry I know a good restaurant… and I heard the owner isn't that bad looking either!" Brax kissed her "And don't you forget it!" He looked out at the ocean. "My two favourite things, you and the ocean. I didn't think it was possible but you look even more beautiful by moon light" he leant in and slowly kissed her. Charlie smiled looking at the water "Perfect night for a swim. You keen?" Brax looked her "Um yea it would be nice but we aren't really dressed for it." Charlie raised her eyebrows "dressed for it? It's just the two of us I don't think we need to be dressed for it…" Brax looked back out at the water before looking back at Charlie "Oh…. I have always wanted too….." She looked at him in surprised "Mr Braxton are you telling me you have never been skinny dipping?" She unzipped her dress letting it fall onto the sand. Brax gasped as she stood in front of him in just her underwear. "Um Serge isn't that indecent exposure?" Brax was shocked as well as a turned on, he had never seen her do anything like this. "Only if you get caught" she whispered in his ear as she reached down and pulled his shirt off "are you going to join me?" She took a step back and slipped her underwear off before dangling them in her hand for a moment and dropping them. She watched Brax taken his pants and boxers off then she took his hand and lead him down to the water.

They both let out a little gasp as they stepped into the cool water. Brax turned to Charlie "Remind me why we are doing this again?" Charlie took his arms and ran them down her body "do you really need to ask?" he smiled and leant in to kiss her but was surprised when she pulled away "nup not until you really get into it!" She run into the surf and dived under the water. Brax shook his head before following her in.

"You're full of surprises Charlie!" He said as he caught up to her. "So are you Mr Braxton but don't worry we have a lifetime to get to know each other." She kissed him before lightly splashing him and running away. "Right it's on!" Brax chased after her splashing her back. She ducked before diving under the water again and coming up next to Brax.

Brax flicked some water at her before saying "Have I told you lately you're crazy!" Charlie raised her eyebrows "You might be right but don't forgot you love me and I have proof now" she held up her left hand proudly showing off her engagement ring. Brax wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a long kiss. Neither of them seemed to notice the waves crashing around them.


	15. Chapter 15

_This is one of my favorite chapter so far, hope you guys like it as much as I do :)_

* * *

><p>They had been standing there for 15 minutes engrossed in each others bodies when Charlie started to shiver in Brax's arms. "Come on I think its time to go in" he said still holding her tight. "Are you sure we can't stay like this for ever?" Charlie asked looking up at him. "Not unless you want to freeze" he answer as he bent down and picked her up. Although Charlie didn't expect it, it felt so natural that she put her arms around his neck and leant her head on his shoulder.<p>

He walked back up the beach and lay her down on the blanket covering her with his jacket. He lay down next to her lightly kissing her lips. "Thank you for tonight Brax it's been so perfect" she smiled at him. Brax retuned her grinned "your worth it baby. And don't worry there will be lots more nights like this in our future." Charlie smiled even more she loved the fact that he was talking about their future "when we first met I never picked you as a romantic… " Brax smiled sheeply "I'm not… or at least I wasn't. I think now that I found my perfect woman I would do anything to keep her happy." Charlie reached out and touched his chest "as nice as this is you don't have to do anything special to keep me I'm happy just being with you." Brax felt himself blushing, he hated yet loved at the same time the fact that Charlie could make him feel like this. Brax had always been the tough guy even with his girlfriends in the past he never really opened himself up but he could hide anything from Charlie.

Charlie smiled as she noticed him blushing "don't worry baby I love it. The more I learn about you the more I love you. Hopefully when we have been married for 25years we are still doing things like this." Brax took her hand in his "of course we will and we will still be falling more and more in love with each other each day." Charlie could feel her heart melt, she couldn't believe that she was luck enough to have this man. They lay there for a couple of minutes smiling at each other.

"So who helped you?" Charlie questioned. "Now that would be telling!" Brax answered with a grin "but let's say that Ruby, Casey, Heath, Leah, Bianca and Watson might ask how your night was…" "Watson?" Charlie was speechless she couldn't believe it. "Yea I was surprised as well" Brax answered "but I couldn't think of any other way to get you busy for the whole day and she seemed really happy to help when I ask." Charlie gasped "wait you're the reason I spent my whole Saturday working! I can't believe all those people knew and didn't tell me!" "Um yea sorry about that but wasn't it worth it Mrs Braxton….. wait are you going to take my name?" Brax looked into her eyes. "Yes" Charlie answered straight away without even having to thinking about it "but it will be Sergeant Braxton… and maybe some day soon Detective Braxton" Braxton laughed to himself shaking his head "now that should get some interesting reactions!" Charlie reached over and touched his cheek "I don't care. I'm going to be your wife and I don't care what people think because I love you" Brax smiled at her, he had no words for the way he was feeling but it didn't matter Charlie already know.

"So how long have you been planning this for?" she asked. "Not long like a couple of weeks … why is that?" "That night that I looked after Darcy she told me she had heard you tell Heath that you wanted to marry me. I thought maybe she had gotten it wrong but I guess she was right after all!" Brax smiled "Gees can't hide anything from that kid! She is going to be trouble like her old man." Brax looked down as soon as he said it.

Charlie reached out and took his hand "you're still upset that she wasn't yours aren't you?" "Yea a little. I may not like her Mum but I wanted so bad to be a Dad…" Charlie rubbed his hand "I know it's not the same but we can make that happen." He looked at her in surprise "Are you sure? I mean after everything with Grant and Ruby I wasn't sure you would want to go there again." Charlie's heart stopped for a moment she couldn't believe that Brax was willing to give up his dream of being a father just so he could be with her. "Yes I'm sure. I didn't think it was something I wanted but now being with you I know its something I want….. I want to have a family with you Brax" He couldn't hide his smile.

"Have I told you lately your amazing…." He kissed her neck "sexy…" he kissed the other side of her neck "strong…." He moved his jacket revealing her naked body and kissed between her breasts "beautiful…." He kissed her just above her belly button "intelligent….." he kissed her left hip "stunning…" he kissed her right hip "loving….." he made his way back up body and kissed her lips. Charlie groaned as his hand traced the same path over her body that his mouth had taken. Looking deeply into his eyes she lay there for a moment letting the feel for his touch take over her body.

He reached over and ran his hand through her long hair before kissing her neck while Charlie hands traced every muscle on his back. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, each of their tongues searching for dominance. Charlie moaned out in pleasure as Brax's hand guiled up her inner thigh stopping close to her entrance. She reached down putting her hand under his showing him what she wanted him to do. Brax followed her intrustions trying not to moan as he could feel her getting wetter.

Charlie pushed his shoulder back making him lie flat on the blanket before she put her leg over him to straddling his tan body. Brax groaned as he felt the pressure of her body on top of his hard cock, he wanted her so bad. He reached up pulling her body onto his then lightly nibbled her neck. Charlie couldn't wait any long she moved her body so that Brax entered her causing her screaming out in ecstasy at the feeling of him inside her.

They both slowly started to move their bodies enjoying the feeling of being one. Charlie's tongue entered Brax's mouth searching as deep as it could go. The pair continued on like this not caring that they were in public where anyone could see. Charlie pulled back as she felt herself cumming. Brax arched his back causing him slip even deeper inside her. She screamed out as she felt herself cum with him deep inside her. Brax continued thrusting for 30 seconds before the sensation of her cumming passed him past the point of no returned.


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie rolled over late the next morning and smiled as she saw Brax in the bed next to her. She lay there remembering how perfect the night before had been, she didn't want it to end but in the end they had returned to Brax motel room. Her smile got even bigger as she felt her ring on her left hand.

"Morning" Brax mumbled as he woke up to see Charlie looking at him "you look happy." "Of course I am" she answered holding up her hand. Brax shook his head "oh no that's all I'm going to hear about now isn't it?" Charlie laughed "you know it is! Come on let's go to lunch at the dinner and show this baby off!" She got up and went to have a shower.

"You ready for this? I text Ruby so her and Casey will be here. There will be screaming….." Charlie teased as they reached the diner. Brax took her hand "Of course I am baby. You only get in engaged once and you should make the must of it." Charlie kissed him "what did I do to deserve you!" Brax laughed "I often wonder that myself!" Charlie gave her a light slap before she led him into diner.

"Good morning doll" said Irene as she saw Charlie "how you doing today?" Charlie smiled "good actually really good…." "Charlie! Brax!" Leah cut in rushing out of the kitchen "soooo how are the two of you this morning?" Irene looked at Leah "Charlie was just telling me how she was before you interrupted her….." "Charlieeeeeee" Ruby came running up to her "how are you this fine morning?" Irene looked from Leah and Ruby like they were crazy "I think I might be missing something here?"

Charlie laughed "don't worry Irene I think they both just want to know how this is" she held up her hand for them both to see. "You said yes!" Leah squealed. "Of course I said yes!" Charlie answered giggling like a school girl. Ruby threw her arms around Charlie and screamed in her ear. "Ruby!" Charlie pulled back "I know we are all happy but I would like to keep my hearing" Ruby smiled at her Mum "sorry I'm just so happy. I can't believe you two are going to get married!"

Charlie smiled at her finally noticing Brax and Casey who were standing quietly to one side. "Maybe we should get a table I think we are scaring the boys a bit." Ruby laughed "sorry boys but this is only the start of it. Wait until we start planning the wedding" Charlie laughed "Ruby that's just mean. Besides we haven't even talked about a date yet….." she looked at Brax. He smiled at her "it's up to you baby but I think we should find a place and move in before we start to make any big plans" Charlie nodded "your right. Actually I saw a place the other day in the paper I might ring the landlord so we can go and have a look." They sat down at a table and started looking at the menu.

"Guys!" said Bianca walking in followed by Heath and Darcy. "So how we all today" she asked. Charlie smiled and held up her hand without saying anything. "Oh my god you said yes!" Bianca shrieked. "Of course she said yes!" Brax exclaimed. He turned to Charlie "is there something I should know? I'm getting a bit worried that everyone is so surprised that you have said yes" Charlie giggled a little "oh poor baby you worried I don't really love you?" Brax tried to look hurt "go on then mock me don't worry about my feelings."

"Oh get a room you two!" said Casey as he rolled his eyes and them. Ruby smiled she knew Casey was just as happy as her to see them so in love. "Are you going to join us?" she asked the three new arrives. "Yep" answered Darcy taking a seat. Heath laughed "Really Darcy? What happens if they don't want us to" Darcy looked her Dad with wide eyes "don't worry Daddy Uncle Darryl and Auntie Charlie love me so I can stay but you might have to do some sweet talking!" The whole table cracked up at the little girl's word.

_*After they had ordered and finished eating*_

"Casey and I are going to study. We have so much to do before Monday" Ruby announced. She got up from the table of gave Charlie a hug "Make sure you study not…. well you know." "Yes Mum!" Ruby answered as she followed Casey out of the diner.

"I think I might go into Aneglo's and make sure everything is ready for the shift tonight" Brax said. "I told you everything was fine last night bro and it's all set up for tonight!" answered Heath. "I know what you said but I want to check…. if that's ok with you Charlie?" Brax looked over at her. "Yea that's fine, it will give us girls some time to talk weddings!" Health rolled his eyes "I think I might come with you Brax just to show you I did it all right! Darcy are you going to come with us?" Darcy looked at Bianca "Can I stay with you B? I want to talk about the wedding too." She smiled at the little girl "sure sweety. We can meet up with Dad later."

She gave Heath a kiss goodbye and then turned to Charlie "so let's talk about bridesmaids dresses. I may be a good friend but you're not putting me in anything ugly!" Charlie gave Brax a long kiss good bye and watched him walk out before saying "who said you are going to be a bridesmaid B?" Darcy gave Charlie the cheeky Braxton grin "Don't be silly Charlie of course she is going to be a bridesmaid she is your best friend! What is my flower girl dress going to look like?" Charlie smiled "well aren't you two the cocky pair! B I have no idea what your dress is going to look, we haven't even set a date yet so I'm not worried about those details yet. And Darcy you going to make a beautiful flower girl" she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yuck!" said Darcy wiping her cheek "why did you do that!" Charlie laughed as Bianca explained "people do crazy things when they are happy and in love." Darcy looked up at Bianca "but Dad doesn't do that and he told me he is in love with you." Bianca was shocked, she knew things were getting serious between her and Heath but she didn't realise he loved her.

"Darcy baby!" came a voice from the door. Darcy froze as soon as she heard the voice. Charlie and Bianca looked at each other they both knew who the voice belonged to.


	17. Chapter 17

"Darcy!" called the voice again as the owner walked up to the table. Darcy didn't move from her seat. "Come here and give Mum a hug!" Darcy finally got up and gave her Mum a hug. Tegan held her daughter tight "did you miss your Mum? I missed you so much!" Darcy didn't know what to do as much as she loved her Mum she couldn't forgive her for leaving. She looked over to Bianca hoping she would save her. Tegan followed her daughters glance before looking round for Heath. "Where is Heath" she snapped at Bianca. "At Angelo's helping Brax" she answered.

"What!" Tegan cried "what the hell is he doing there! Why isn't he looking after his daughter" Bianca took a big breath in and answered calmly "Darcy is fine, I'm looking after her." Tegan shot her a dirty look "and who do you think you are! Your nobody to Darcy and Heath should never have left her with you! He needs to act like a real father not just leave his daughter with people!" Bianca snorted "you can't really talk. You left your daughter to chase after a guy!" "What did you say?" Tegan moved closer to her "say it again bitch go on I dare you to!"

Charlie move herself so she was standing between the two of them. "Tegan I think you need to leave." Tegan laughed at her "Sergant Buckton what a nice surprise! Guess you never stop being a cop even when you aren't on duty. Not with Brax today then, I guess he got bored of you. I have to say I'm surprised he stayed with you so long!" As much as Charlie hated this woman she wasn't going to let her words fazed her. "I will say it again Tegan its time for you to leave." "Sorry really didn't mean to upset you" Tegan said sarcastically "Brax knows there is only one girl for him and that's me. I might be with Jake now but Brax knows he can have me back whenever he wants me" Charlie laughed lightly "Tegan you don't have to worry about me and Brax we are getting one just fine! If I was you I would be more worried about my own life."

It was then that Tegan noticed the ring on Charlie's finger. "He asked you to marry him!" she said in astonishment. "Yes" Charlie answered with a smirk on her face "so I guess he is truly over you!" Tegan reached forward and slapped Charlie hard across the face. Bianca flew forward ready to attack Tegan but Charlie stopped her "she isn't worth it B." Tegan smiled "you should listen to your little friend Bianca, she knows what is talking about. Come on Darcy your coming with me." Tegan put her hands on her petrified daughter's shoulders and marched her out of the diner.

"Are you ok Charlie?" Bianca looked at her friends red face. "Yea I'm fine, I have dealt with worse people then that bitch." Charlie answered as she put her hands up to her face. "You should have let me at her. I could have taken her on" Bianca claimed. "I wish I did" Charlie admitted "but we both know that wasn't a good idea. She will get what is coming to her don't worry." Bianca looked to the door "I feel sorry for Darcy. I know she didn't want to go but what could I do Tegan is her Mum and has the right to take her." Charlie took her friends hand "It's not your fault, you are right there is nothing that we could have done. Come on we better go and tell the boys" Charlie was dreading telling them what happened but she knew they had too.

Bianca and Charlie walked into Aneglo's. "Ladies" said Heath, he was alone sitting at the bar. He looked behind them realising that Darcy wasn't with them "where is the little lady?" he questioned. Charlie and Bianca looked at each for a moment before Bianca finally said "Tegan took her." Heath looked at them in shock "what do you say….Tegan took her?" Bianca nodded "Yes she came into the dinner and took her. She was pissed that you weren't there and left Darcy with me." Heath's face went red in angry "you let Tegan taken her! How could you let Darcy go with her?" Heath was in Bianca's face his voice getting louder and louder. "Heath maybe you should calm down" urgented Charlie. He took a step back from Bianca with his head in his hands. Bianca looked at Charlie silently thanking her for saying something before he got out of control.

Suddenly Heath picked and a chair and throw it across the room. The noise caused Brax to come running out of the back room "What the fuck is going on here!" he demanded. "Tegan took her! They let her take her!" Heath exclaimed shaking his head. "Calm down Heath." Brax said. "Calm down! How the fuck can I calm down! Tegan took Darcy, they let her take her!" he walked up to Charlie who could see the angry in his face. "You are a cop how could you let her take Darcy!" Charlie stood her ground "What was I meant to do Heath! She is her Mother I couldn't stop her taking her! You need to calm down!" Heath just looked at Charlie as tears came to his eyes "but she would have taken her back to Jakes. How could she do that? I'm going to kill her if anything happens to my little girl." Charlie reached out and put her arms around Heath hugging him tight. "Heath as stupid as she is I know she would never let anything happen to Darcy. I will ring Morag she will know what to do" She continued to hold Heath as Brax and Bianca looked on.


	18. Chapter 18

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby exclaimed as Charlie walked into the lounge the next morning "what happened to your face?" Charlie and Bianca had left Aneglo's after Charlie and Heath's hug. They knew he need some time to get his head around what had happened and Brax was there if he needed anything. Charlie had got home, got an ice pack from the kitchen and spent the rest of the evening in her room.

"Charlie?" Ruby asked again. "I'm fine" Charlie answered quietly. "Really?" Ruby questioned "because your face doesn't look fine. What the hell happened?" Charlie knew she was right. Not only did her face hurt but her eye and her cheek were black and blue from the bruising. Charlie sat down next to Ruby on the couch.

"Tegan happened" Charlie said. Noticing the confused look on Rubys face she explained. "Tegan came into the diner yesterday after you left. I'm not sure if she was back to get Darcy or whether she just ran into us she just ran into us but she was pissed that Bianca was looking after Darcy. She was trying to start a fight with Bianca so I stepped in between the two of them but then Tegan saw my ring. I made a smart comment about Brax being over her so she slapped me"

"Charlie! What did Brax say when you told him?" Ruby asked. Charlie was so scared she was going to cry she couldn't even look at Ruby. "I didn't actually tell him. Bianca and I went to Aneglo's to tell the guys that Tegan had taken Darcy and Heath kind of lost it. I didn't want to worry him any more so we left him to look after his brother." Ruby looked at Charlie in horror "but Charlie I'm sure he would have wanted to know. He is going to notice as soon as he sees you!" Charlie still couldn't look Ruby "yea I know. As much as I don't like Tegan she is a tough bitch and can slap hard! I will tell him what happen when I see him I don't want to worry him when there is nothing that he can do out it. Do you want a coffee?" she got from the couch. "No I'm fine" answered Ruby as she also got up from the couch and went to the bathroom.

"Charlie!" Ruby called out from the bathroom. "What?" Charlie called out from the kitchen. "I just used the last tampon didn't you buy anymore?" Ruby said as they both walked back into the lounge. Charlie shook her head. "Didn't you notice we were running low?" Ruby asked. Charlie always got her period a week before Ruby and would buy enough for both of them.

Suddenly she felt very light headed and sat down on the couch. "What's wrong Charlie? You are as white as a ghost!" Ruby exclaimed. Charlie sat there trying to work it out in her head "I don't know... I can't remember the last time I had my period..." she whispered. "You don't think you could be pregnant do you? I mean you haven't had morning sickness or anything!" Ruby answered with a worried look. Charlie suddenly remembered the times that she had been sick, light headed and of course her mood swings. "Shit... um I have actually... I didn't think I could be pregnant so I didn't even think they could be signs!" "Charlie! How could you not know you're pregnant! And how could you not have safe sex after everything you have told me!" demanded Ruby.

"Rubes now isn't the time. Can you please go and get me a drink of water?" asked Charlie. She wasn't even thirsted but she needed a moment to herself to think. They had never really used protection as Charlie was on the pill and it was the last thing they wanted to worry about when they were hiding their relationship from everyone. _How could she be pregnant? She took her pill at the same time every day how could this happen? _She tried to remember when she had her last period but as hard as she tired she couldn't._ Maybe I'm not pregnant maybe its just stress…._

"So are you going to tell Brax?" Ruby asked walking back into the room with a glass of water. "Not yet" she answered taking the glass from her "with everything that he has going on at the moment I don't want to worry him until I'm sure." Ruby sighed "Charlie I think you should! He is going to be your husband you have to tell him!" Charlie looked at her daughter "Ruby! I don't want to tell him just yet. Promise me you will keep it a secret…. please" "Ok but I still think you should tell him. He loves you Charlie he will be happy" Ruby tried to reassure her. Charlie looked down "I'm not even sure I pregnant Rubes. I will make an appointment to see someone and then if I am pregnant we can go from there." Ruby gave her a hug "ok whatever you want to do I'm here for you."

Later on that day Charlie found herself at the chemist buying a pregnancy test. She didn't want to go to the hospital unless she was sure she was pregnant, in a small town someone was sure to see her there. She went straight to the public toilets to take the test.

It was the longest 5 minutes of her life waiting for the result. She took a deep breath and picked the test up to look at the result _pregnant. _She gasped in shock not sure if she was happy or upset. She knew Brax wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he wanted to have kids but were they really ready for it now? She wanted to have his kids but she thought she would have more time to get her head around everything_. How was she going to cope with this and moving in with him…_

She shoved the test back in the box then in her bag and ran from the toilets.


	19. Chapter 19

Morag walked into Aneglo's. "Morning Heath and Darryl." She put her files on the table and sat down. "Before we start lets get one thing straight I'm doing this as a favour my step-daughter and I'm not going to take any of your crap. If there are any problems I will leave are we clear?" Heath and Brax nodded, as much as they didn't like Morag they knew she was the best person to help.

"Right" said Morag opening her folder "let's get started. These questions aren't going to be easy and you may not want to answer then but I need to know everything. Where you and the child mother in a relationship when she was conceived?"

Heath looked at Brax "are you sure you want hear this bro?" Brax looked down for a moment "it's fine, its all in the past now. We just have to work on getting Darcy back now." Heath nodded and look back at Morag "no we weren't in a relationship. Tegan and Brax had another fight and I found Tegan on the beach crying. I comforted her and before I knew it she kissed me. One thing lead to another and we ended up sleeping together in the back of my car. A couple of days later Brax and Tegan got back together so we left things there but every time something went wrong in their relationship Tegan would come running back to me. I knew it was wrong but at the time I didn't care." Heath looked at his brother as he finished worried about what he was thinking. Brax's face was blank he was just staring into space.

"Right so when Ms Callahan announced she was pregnant you didn't think it could be your child?" Morag was so busy writing notes she didn't even notice the tension in the room. Heath shook his head "Tegan never told me she was pregnant. She left before anyone noticed and about 6 months later we started to hear rumours that she had had a baby. When I finally saw her a couple of months later I asked if the kid was mine and she denied it. I was young and stupid so I believed her, I mean I knew she had been with both me and Brax so I thought there must have been someone else. She told Brax he wasn't the father either and it was just some random guy. Brax forgave her and they tried to work things out so I left it there."

Morag looked at him "did you spend any time with her when she was growing up?" Heath looked at Brax again "yea whenever Tegan was with Brax Darcy would spend a lot of time at the house. She was part of the family and we were all there for the important parts of her life. I felt a bond with Darcy but I always believed that she was Brax's kid not mine." Morag nodded "did you even question Ms Callahan again about who Darcy's father was?" Heath shook his head "No. Like I said I was young and stupid. Brax and Tegan were happy in their own way so I didn't want to start any trouble. Darcy was happy and there was no point in upsetting things."

Morag looked up from her notes "at any time did you think Tegan was a bad mother?" "I didn't have the best mother so I really don't know what a good mother is. Tegan did the best she could, she was young and didn't have the father round. Brax helped her a lot but she was still by herself a lot. She must have done something right because Darcy is a good kid." Morag looked at him in surprised "so if she is a good mother why are you trying to take Darcy away from her?" "I didn't say she was a good mother I said she must have done something right. Ever since she got involved with Jake she has been putting our daughter in danger!" Morag looked at him "Heath you need to understand that with your record some people might think that you are putting her in danger as well." Heath shook his head "I would never put that my little girl in danger! I know I have done some stupid things but that's in the past I have changed. That little girl is my world and I know she isn't safe living with Tegan and Jake!"

Morag nodded "there are some things that you need to change. You need to move into your own place as soon as you can. As you said your mother wasn't the best mother and with her drinking living with her isn't a good look. You need to stay out of trouble and you need show that you have support." She looked at Brax "do you and Charlie support him?" Brax nooded "of course we do." "Ok" Morag said "it's a good start to have a police officer on your side. Who else do you have?" Heath thought out it for a moment "Bianca…" "Bianca Scott? And what is Bianca to you?" "Um I'm not sure I guess she is my girlfriend but we haven't really made it official" "You need to make it official, you need to make sure she supports you in your parenting of your daughter. This isn't going to be easy Mr Braxton and you need to make sure you know who you can count on" Morag gathered her things. "I have enough information today. I will look in this Jake some more and get back to you later on today." Heath got up and shook her hand "thanks for your help." Even though Morag was a bit surpised at this she shook his hand back "I guess we are going to be family and I would do anything for family." She smiled at Brax before she walked out.

"Shit" said Heath looking at Brax "the gingernut actually smiled at you!" Brax shook his head "you shouldn't call her that Heath don't forget she is helping you. Now we have to find somewhere for you to live." Heath smiled at Brax "what about your new place?" "What new place?" Brax asked "we haven't found anywhere yet and you would have to ask Charlie." "Charlie? Come on bro you know she is going to say no!" Brax smirked at his brother "you scared of my girl Heath? Don't let her know that it will go to her head!" He laughed because for once Heath had no smartass answer "come on mate help me set up for the next shift I'm running late because of you"


	20. Chapter 20

Heath had finished helping Brax set up for the night and he was now walking along the beach. "Charlie" he called out seeing her walking in front of him. He might as well ask her about moving in now.

"Charlie" he called again when she didn't slow down. "Charlie wait up!" he started to run to catch up to her. "Charlie" he put his hand on her shoulder "you deaf or something?" Charlie spun round "what do you want Heath?" she growled. "Shit!" Heath said looking at her face. "Are you ok?" "Yes" she snapped "it doesn't feel as bad as it looks." Heath knew straight away she was lying, he had been hit enough times to know that it always hurt worse then it looked.

"Uhhhh I wasn't actually asking about that. Why are you crying?" Charlie looked down she hated the fact that Heath had seen her like this. "It's nothing, ok?" Heath knew was best to leave it at that for now "so you want to tell me what happened to your face then?" Charlie wiped her tears away "I made Tegan slapped me." Heath couldn't help but smirk which made her smile a little "what did you do to make her do that to you?" "I made a smart comment about her and Brax which I guess pissed her off a bit." Heath laughed "You surprise me Buckton! I honestly didn't think you had it in you. Tegan needs someone to stand up to her, she can always give it but she isn't the best at taking it." Charlie nodded "Yea I have been at the end of her comments enough times but this time I had had enough! Bianca was ready to give her a piece of her mind as well."

Heath felt his heart miss a beat when she mentioned Bianca's name. "I would have liked to see that. I have to say my money would actually be on Bianca in that fight, she might act sweet but we both know what's under that. Ummmmm… was she pissed off about yesterday?" he questioned. Charlie shook her head "I think she was a bit shocked to see you like that but she understands that you were upset but you might want to talk to her." Heath nodded he was on his way to go and see her when he saw Charlie. "Yea I know. So you want to talk about why you were so upset?" Charlie shook her head tears coming to her eyes again.

"Is Brax at Aneglo's?" she said ask quietly. Heath nodded "yep he is I just left there. Do you want me to go get him?" The tears were streaming down her cheeks "No its fine, I think I need to clean myself up before I go and see him" Heath didn't know what else to do he pulled Charlie in for a hug.

Unknown to the two of them a lone figure watched, taking special note of how close they looked.

Charlie left the beach and went to the surf club toilet to clean herself up. _Oh my god_ she thought looking in the mirror _I'm a mess. _She washed her eyes with cold water trying the make the redness go down. She dried her hands and face with a paper towel before leaving the bathroom to make her way up to Aneglo's.

"Charlie!" Brax called out as he saw her walk in "How are you today baby?" He gasped as she got close enough for him to see her face. "What the hell happened to you?" he lightly put his hand on her face. She winced at his touch "I'm ok Brax. I didn't tell you yesterday but Tegan slapped me at the diner." Brax kissed her other cheek. As pissed off as he was with Tegan he could tell that she was upset and didn't want to make a big deal of it "are you sure you're ok? It looks pretty bad." Charlie smiled at him trying her best to hide how she was really feeling "yes I'm fine. It was kind of my own fault I made a comment about you and I guess it just tipped her over the edge."

Brax hugged her "as long as your ok babe. Morag came this morning and gave Heath some good advise. She is going to help Heath fight for Darcy." Charlie smiled "that's good. We are going to do more patrols passed Jake's house as well. You have to promise me that you and the boys aren't going to cause any trouble." "I can promise that I'm not going to cause any problems but I can't speak for the boys. I don't think Heath will do anything stupid but with that boy you never know" "You know the boys listen to you. Heath needs to control himself, it isn't going to be good for Darcy if something happens and I cant give him any special treatment." Brax nodded "Yea I know. Charlie don't worry I will tell him and if you have to deal with him it isn't your fault." She remembered all the times that her job had came between the two of them. "Its easy to say that now Brax but please remember that if anything happens" "Don't worry Charlie" he reached out and took her hand "you have to do your job and its Heath fault if he does something dumb. Now how about a drink?" Charlie shook her head. "Can I just have an OJ please?" Brax looked at her in surprise "are you feeling ok? I know you don't have to work today and I don't think I have ever heard you say no to a wine!" Charlie forced herself to laugh "thanks babe! You make me sound like I have a drinking problem"

_ding ding_ the chef signalled that there was an order up. Brax leant over brushed his lips over Charlie's trying hard not to hurt her. "Ill just take this order over and be right back." As he walked passed her Charlie got a whiff of the food. _Yuck_ she thought _that fish smells disgusting oh god I'm going to be sick! _Charlie got up from her bar stool and raced to the bathroom making it just in time.

Brax looked up in surprise as Charlie rushed passed him on her way to the bathroom.

After taking the food to the table and making sure they didn't need another drink he went to the bathroom to check she was ok. "Charlie?" he said walking into the female bathroom. "Charlie are you ok?" "Brax?" she said opening the stall door and walking out "you shouldn't be in here!" He smiled "don't worry I know the owner. Are you ok? I knew there was a reason that you didn't want a wine." Charlie tried her best to smile back at him "I'm fine honestly you don't need to worry" "Baby you don't throw up if your fine…" Charlie turned back to the toilet and throw up again. Brax followed her in and holding her hair back.


	21. Chapter 21

Charlie finished throwing up and walked over to the sink. She knew Brax was watching her but she didn't know what to say to him. Instead she turned the tap on and splashed some water on her face. She reached over and got a paper towel slowly drying her face.

"So when are you going to tell me you are pregnant?" Brax finally asked. Charlie turned to look at him in surprise when she noticed he was holding the pregnancy test. "The box fell out of your bag and I can't help but look. So when were you planning on telling me I'm going to be a dad?"

Charlie sighed "I was honestly going to tell you, I only did the test this morning and I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. Brax I'm sorry I haven't even had time to take it all in and I didn't know what you would think. I mean we have talked about kids but I didn't think it would happen this soon. We haven't even moved in together yet!" Even though he was upset she didn't tell him as soon as she knew he couldn't help but smile. "Does that smile mean you're happy about it?" Charlie questioned.

Brax leant forward and kissed her tummy. "Yes babe I'm very happy. You know I always wanted to be a dad and it might be a bit sooner then we thought it would be but if everything goes to plan life wouldn't be interesting. How are you feeling?" Charlie let out a huge sigh. 'If I'm honest I'm still in shock….. I mean I'm happy but yea shocked."

"You know its ok to say you are scared Charlie. I know your first pregnancy wasn't easy or a good time in your life but I promise this one will be amazing, I going to make sure of it." Charlie looked down "How is it that you know better then I know myself? Your right I'm scared. Everyone says how amazing pregnancies is and how there is nothing like holding your newborn but I never got that with Ruby. I spent the whole time freaked out what had happen to me and what being a mother was going to mean. When I saw the test was positive I freaked out, what happens if I feel like that again?"

Brax pulled his fiancé over to him, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Don't worry it's all going to be different this time because this time you have me." Charlie felt the relief washing over her body.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked wanting to be sure. He reached down and picked up her left hand pointing to her engagement ring. "Yes and every time you need to be reminded of it just look down at your ring ok? We could even get a wedding ring on that finger before bubs comes if you want…."

Charlie smiled she couldn't believe that this amazing guy was hers. "How about we get though this first and then go from there?" He nodded "Sounds like a plan. Now I really want to kiss you but I think you need drink or something first!" Charlie lightly slapped his arm "come on then" she said as she walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Now I don't want you to get upset if we don't hear a heart beat. We have no idea how far along you are so it might be to early for a heart beat" the doctor said. It was the next day and they were at the hospital ready for a date scan.<p>

Brax looked at Charlie and smiled. "Don't worry honey I will be here holding your hand the whole time" Charlie smiled back squeezing his hand. They both watched the screen as the doctor started the scan.

"There we go" the doctor pointed to a shape on the scan "there is your baby, there is the head and there are the feet. Looking at it I would say you are about 14weeks along" Charlie gasped "14 weeks! Does everything look ok? I mean I had no idea I was pregnant so I was still drinking and eating things I shouldn't." The doctor smiled trying to reassure her "yes everything looks ok. We will do some tests but I don't think you have anything to worry about. Now lets listen to its heart beat." She flicked a button the ultrasound machine.

They both gasped as the sound of their babies heartbeat echoed through the room. The doctor smiled at the pair "heart beat is a perfect." She took on last shoot of the baby leaving it on the screen.

Brax couldn't take his eyes off it. "So doc is it a boy or a girl?" The doctor laughed a little "looks like the little one already has Daddy wrapped round their little finger. Normally we don't like to say this early on but I'm 95% sure you're having a little boy. Now I'm going to get the print outs for todays scan but I will leave baby on the scan until I get back"

Brax finally took his eyes off the screen to look at Charlie. "Can you believe it? That's our baby, how cool is that we made a little person!" Charlie laughed. "It's very cool. Little baby Braxton" she smiled looking at the screen.

"Braxton?" Brax asked in shock. "Yes Braxton. I'm not sure why you are so surprised, you know I'm going to take your name when we get married so baby might as well have it from the start" Charlie said in a very matter of fact way.

Brax grinned at her "Ok Sergeant Buckton. I thought maybe you had rethought taking Braxton as your last name." Charlie shook her head "nothing is going to change my mind on that babe but I still have to talk to Ruby about." Brax laughed "the way her and Casey are going you never know she might end up as a Braxton as well!" Charlie started to giggle as well "oh my gosh I never thought about it! That would be interesting…"


	22. Chapter 22

On the car ride home Charlie turned to Brax. "Baby and I would like some cake please." Brax smiled "The baby wants cake a? I think maybe it's just you that wants the cake and you're blaming the baby"

Charlie shook her head "no it's all the baby. He also said to make sure it's chocolate please. Oh and don't bother arguing with me I'm pregnant and hormonal so you just better do what your told!" she tried to hide her smile as she teased him. Brax smiled "Don't worry baby I don't want to mess with you you're a scary woman at the best of times even without being pregnant. But I do have one question are we calling the baby him now are we? The doctor wasn't 100% sure it is a boy."

"When did I say him?" she looked at Brax thinking back about what she had just said. Brax laughed "seems you only have one thing on your mind! You said that he wants chocolate cake!" Charlie laughed at herself "maybe your right but pregnancy can do crazy things to your brain! I think I'm going to stay in the car if that's ok with you? I don't want to tell everyone today plus I was thinking if we get takeaway cake we could take it back to your place and um see what happens…."

He pulled the ute up outside the diner and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Hmmmm I wonder what you want to do. I'll be quick I promise" he got out of the ute before turning back to ask "oh and does baby want cream with his chocolate cake?" Charlie nodded "yes please he does." Brax shook his head and walked round the corner to the diner.

He was surprised to see Tegan leaning over the counter talking to Colleen. "You didn't hear it from me" she whispered "but I saw Heath and her on the beach yesterday and they seemed very close. I'm not sure what was happening but she was really upset before they talked and shared a long hug. Don't seem to care who could see them!"

Colleen gasped "she should know better then that! I thought he might have a friend at the station, he seemed to get out of jail fast. I must say I'm surprised at her though sleeping with two brothers!"

Brax couldn't believe what he had just heard _Charlie and Heath?_ He wondered if there was anything to what they had said. His brother had never liked Charlie yet in the last couple of days he had seen them hug and just heard about another time. _No way_ he thought _there would be no way in hell that they would be sleeping together, surely not? _He left the diner without the cake.

As he turned the corner he saw Heath leaning in the window of the ute talking to Charlie who was giggling. Brax felt his angry build up inside of him, no wonder people thought they were sleeping together when they were acting like that. He ran up to Heath pulling him violently away from the ute.

"What the fuck bro?" Heath asked stunned by his brother's actions "what's wrong?" Brax looked at his brother "you! What the hell do you think your doing?" Heath looked at his brother confused "what do you mean? What is your problem?"

Suddenly Brax fist connected with his brother's face knocking him to the ground "I know your thick Heath but really you can't be that thick?" Brax looked up as he heard the ute door open. "What's your problem Brax!" Charlie hissed taking a step towards them. Brax put his arm out signalling for her to stay back "this has nothing to do with you Charlie it's between me and my brother"

Heath got up from the ground "Really? Because I would like to know what the hell is going on as well!" "Shit Heath you mean you can't work it out?" he punched his brother again in the face, this time though Heath managed to stay on his feet "you do it to me once and its stupid me, twice and it's on!"

"You loosing it bro? I have no idea what you're talking about! How about you tell me so it's a fair fight a?" Heath said. Every word Heath said wound Brax up every more. He walked right up to Heath like he was going to talk to him but instead he head-butted him as hard as he could.

Heath ended up on the ground again wondering what the hell had hit him. He didn't have more then a second to think about it because Brax was on top of him punch him in the head. He put his arms up try to protect himself.

"Police! Get off him!" came Watson's voice as she and another officer appeared. "Darryl get off him!" it took both her and the other officer to pull him of Heath. "Deal with him while I make sure this one is ok" she said to the officer. He handcuffed Brax and read him his rights even though Brax already knew them word for word.

"I'm fine" said Heath sitting up blood covering his face. "Really?" said Watson not surprised he was trying to act tough "because you don't look it. I think maybe you should at least go to get checked out." She looked around for someone to take him to the hospital when she noticed Charlie standing next to Brax's ute. "Be right back, I think maybe you should stay there for a minute" Heath nodded without saying a word.

"Charlie! What's going on here! Didn't you think to stop them fighting?" ask Watson stunned that she would stand back and not do anything. Charlie stayed quiet standing with her hand lightly on her stomach, now wasn't the right time to tell Watson that she was pregnant. "Charlie" Watson said again "are you ok? You look a little pale?"

Honestly Charlie was in shock. She couldn't believe that Brax would do that to his own brother and she still had no idea why. "I'm fine" she lied "I will call Casey and get him to take Heath to the hospital." Watson nodded, she had worked with Charlie long enough to know she was lying but she also knew now was not the time to question her about it. "Fine. I need to get Darryl back to the station anyway."


	23. Chapter 23

_I would like to say a big thank you to a friend of mine that is always willing to help me with my writing- you know who you are xoxo_

* * *

><p>Brax was alone in the interview room at the station. As per normal he hadn't said anything when Watson had tried to question him.<p>

He looked up as the door opened. Brax was surprised to see Charlie walk into the room. "I didn't think you were allowed to be involved in my cases" he said not looking at her. "I'm not working I'm here as your girlfriend" she answered shortly as she sat down.

Brax shook his head still not looking her "you know its fiancé now not girlfriend and even then its fiancé that wont be here unless she was a cop. So what do you want?" Charlie sighed he wasn't going to make this easy "I want to know what the hell happened. One minute I'm talking to Heath and the next minute you're beating him up! Do you want to explain that one to me?" She was trying her best not to raise her voice but it wasn't working.

"Are you sleeping with him?" Brax asked quietly finally looking up at her. "What?" Charlie questioned "me sleeping with Heath, what the hell Brax what kind of question is that?" He didn't take his eyes off her "You didn't answer the question"

"Fuck your serious aren't you?" Charlie yelled, shocked that he would even need her to answer it. "Do you actually think I would do that? Not only cheat but with your brother. Shit Darryl if you think that you don't know me at all!"

"Don't call me Darryl the…." Charlie cut him off before he could finish "well isn't that your name Darryl!" she shouted. "Let me finish what I was saying! The only time you ever call me Darryl is when your in cop mode or we when are having sex. Since we both seem to be fully dressed it means your being a cop and I don't need that right now Charlie!" Charlie got up from her seat banging her hands on the table as she did "I don't think you know what you need right now….."

Charlie was cut off by Watson entering the room. She had been watching from outside and through she better intervene before things got even more heated. "Charlie I have some more questions for Mr Braxton maybe it would be best if you waited outside." Charlie looked at her colleague, "I think I might go home actually Georgina. Do what you want with him I don't care" she said looking over at Brax before walking out of the room and slamming the door.

"Wow" said Watson looking at Brax "you really pissed her off, I haven't seen her like that in ages. You know she just wanted to come here to help you." Brax slapped his hand on table "well she didn't. All she did was scream at me how the hell was that meant to help?"

Watson shook her head sometimes she couldn't believe that these two stubborn people were actually in a relationship. "What she was going to say is you need to tell me what happened. Heath doesn't want to press charges but I still need a full report and after that I get it you can go. So what happened?"

"I was stupid and I listened to a rumour so things got out of hand, ok?" Brax answered before standing up. "Sit back down Brax. I need the full story and who hit who?" Watson opened her notebook to start writing notes.

Brax sat down before he started to talk again "Heath didn't touch me, make sure you put that in report because it was all my fault. I heard Tegan and Colleen talking about Heath and Charlie sleeping together." Watson looked up from her notes and raised her eyebrow "I know it's stupid now that I think about it but at the time I was questioning it. They seem to have been actually getting on lately when they used to hate each other. When I went outside Heath was talking to Charlie and I snapped. I pulled him away from the ute and got few hits in before you lot got there. Heath never touched me."

Watson continued to writing in her notebook for a moment before looking up "You already said that." "Yea I know but it's important that it in the report. Heath needs to stay out of trouble for his kid and it isn't his fault I was a loser today." Watson nodded "don't worry I will make note of it. So what are you going to tell Charlie?"

"What is it to you?" Brax started to get angry again. Watson closed her notebook and looked up at him "Settle down, you know I might actually be able to help you with her."

Brax stood up putting his hand on the back of the chair "what makes you think I need help with Charlie?" Watson looked around "um Brax look around you. You're in a police interview room in your fiancé's station, you can't think that she will be happy when you see her. I know you don't like me but I spend a lot of time with her and we just happen to be friend." Brax looked down and shook his head. He knew she right but he wasn't going to tell her "I'm listening"

"Charlie likes to think that she is in charge but really she needs looking after. It's important to her that people think she is tough and can look after herself. She doesn't like to open up to anyone. You know the two of you are a lot alike in that way, people don't really know the real you." She was starting to see what Charlie saw in Brax. He really wasn't the person that everyone thought he was and of course he was hot.

Brax smirked he knew he was getting under skin "thats normally because people don't want to get to know the real me. I will always look after Charlie but I'm going to take special care of her and the little one now." Watson felt her mouth drop as she worked out what Brax had said "Charlie is pregnant?"

Fear covered Brax's face "she didn't tell you? I thought she would have after you um arrested me." She shook her head. It was all starting to make sense now that's why Charlie hadn't pulled the boys apart, she was worried about her baby. "No she didn't tell me. Congratulations, I bet you both are super excited." He smiled "yea we are both excited. I cant believe your happy for us, I didn't think you were a fan of our relationship"

Watson raised her eyebrow "what were you just saying about people not wanting to get to know you? There is more to me then you know Mr Braxton." He started to move towards the door "yea I guess you are right sorry. I better get out of here before you change your mind and charge me with something." He grinned at her causing her to blush before leaving the room.


	24. Chapter 24

As Charlie walked into the house she felt tears coming to her eyes. She had never been the best with feelings but being pregnant didn't help. She was glad to find herself home alone as she really didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know if she was more annoyed at herself or Brax. He shouldn't have done what he did but she didn't make it any better. At the start of their relationship this would have been enough for her to question if they were right for each other but now the thought didn't even cross her mind. They had been through enough to know that they were meant to be together and nothing was going to keep them apart.

She sighed as she tried to work out what to do next. As she caught sight of herself in the mirror she decided to have a shower to clean up and with any luck it would help her clear her head

*20 minutes later*

"Charlie are you home?" Ruby called as she walked in the front door. "I'm in here" called Charlie from her room where she had gone to get dressed after her shower.

Ruby stopped as she walked into the room. Charlie was standing in her underwear looking at her tiny baby bump in the mirror. "Wow" said Ruby as it hit her that her Mum was actually pregnant.

"You can say that again" said Charlie with a slight smile "I went to the doctor this morning and she confirmed I'm 13 weeks. I thought I noticed a bump when she was doing the scan so I thought I would check it out. I didn't know if I was ready for this Rubes but seeing that little baby inside me was amazing."

Ruby couldn't help but smile to herself. It was nice to see that Charlie was so happy after the state that she had gotten in when she first thought she was pregnant. "So Brax is happy about it then?" Charlie grinned, and for a moment it didn't matter what was going on between them "Brax is over the moon about it, he can't believe he is going to be a dad."

"Um Casey told me what happened this morning between Brax and Heath. Have you talked to Brax yet?" Charlie screwed up her face "no not yet. I'm not ready to talk to him yet but Georgina rang me after he left the station and told me the whole story. Turns out Tegan was trying to make trouble by saying that I was sleeping with Heath and it seems she got what she wanted. I don't understand why he didn't talk to me first but I guess he looks at things in a different way from me….." she trailed off as she got lost in her own thoughts.

"Maybe you should talk to him. I mean you guys have so much going on at the moment maybe it's too much for him. Brax isn't the type of guy that likes talking about how he feels so this can't be easy for him" Ruby sat down on the end of the bed. Charlie smiled and sat down next to her "when did you get so wise young lady?" Ruby took her Mum's hand in hers "I have had a good teacher so promise me you are going to talk to him." Charlie kissed the top of her head "I will when I'm ready, there is no point in rushing it otherwise I will make a mess of it again. Do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

Ruby shook her head "no I was going to spend the day with Casey but he is spending the day with Heath now. We could do a girly afternoon if you want?" Charlie got up from the bed and started to get dressed "actually Rubes I have an appointment that I would like you to come to." She looked at her Mum in surprise "what kind of appointment?" she questioned.

"It's a surprise" answered Charlie doing up her jeans before looking up the time "but come on we better go before we are late!" She rushed out to the car with Ruby following her.

"Charlie where are we going?" asked Ruby for what seemed like hundredth time since they left the house. "Rubes I told you it's a surprise, just wait and see" said Charlie as they turned down a street.

Ruby was even more intrigued as the street they had just turned onto was Casey's. They stopped outside a large house just down from his place and Charlie got out. "You coming?" she asked Ruby when she noticed that she hadn't moved. Ruby got out of the car and followed her inside.

"Charlie" greeted a woman standing in the middle of the empty living room "nice to see you again." Charlie shook her hand "Hi Rita. This is my daughter Ruby" Rita shook Ruby's hand "nice to meet you Ruby. Charlie I thought you were bringing your partner this time?"

Ruby looked at Charlie still trying to work out what was going on. Charlie smiled politely at Rita "that was the plan but something came up. Do you mind if I show Ruby around?" "Of course not that's what you are here for. I will be outside if you have any questions" she smiled at both of them before walking outside.

"Look round? Charlie what are we doing here?" Ruby asked totally confused. Charlie couldn't help but giggle which annoyed Ruby. "Sorry you should see the look on your face! We are here to see if we want to rent it." Ruby didn't know what to say after what had happened with Brax this morning she thought this was the last thing that Charlie would want to do. 'I have been here before and I love it" continued on Charlie "Its got lots of living space and four bedrooms upstairs."

"Four bedrooms?" questioned Ruby still stunned. Charlie nodded "yes four, one for me and Brax, one for you, one for Casey and of course one for the bump" she smiled as she put her hand on her tummy. "Your still planning on moving in with Brax?" exclaimed Ruby

"Don't sound so shocked Rubes, we are engaged! I know things aren't perfect at the moment but I love this place and I don't want to lose it. I'm not sure if he will move in straight away but I want to get a place where there will be enough space for all of us." She looked at her daughter trying to work out how she felt. "Have you told Brax?" asked Ruby. "Not yet. It was meant to be a surprise for him this afternoon but then…. well you know." Ruby walked over and hugged her. "Guess we should go and look round then" she said with a smile.

"I can see why you like it" said Ruby as they made their way down the stairs after looking round. "There is heaps of space and it has a great feeling about it." Charlie was glad she liked it, she had just about cancelled the appointment after what had happened that morning. "I'm so glad you like it Rubes. I mean even if Brax doesn't move in we still need to move before I have the baby and I don't want to move when I'm the size of a house!"

Ruby giggled she couldn't imagine Charlie the size of a house. "Don't worry I don't think you will get that big! So when are we going to move in?" Charlie smiled, glad she wasn't pushing the issue of Brax "As soon as I sort the paper work with Rita…. oh and buy furniture" groaned Charlie, she was not looking forward to that part.

Ruby laughed she knew how much Charlie didn't like things like that. "How about you sort the paper work and I will go to Casey's." Charlie nodded "ok but don't tell him about this place yet I want to tell Brax first."


	25. Chapter 25

_Sorry it has taken so long for me to put this up! I have had writers block and have rewritten this chapter about 6 times! I'm still not totally happy with it but trust me there is still lots more to come _

* * *

><p>Ruby smiled when Bianca opened the door at Casey's. "Hi Bianca, looking after the patient are we?"<p>

"Hi Rubes. I'm surprised the amount of time you still spend here you still knock! Come in" answered Bianca as she let Ruby in. Ruby laughed a little "saves walking in on something I don't want to see!"

Heath snored from his seat on the couch "sounds like a good plan because I'm moving in. You never know what me and Ms Scott could be doing" Ruby put her hand over her ears. "Heath!" said Bianca "the poor girl doesn't want to hear about that! But nice to see your feeling better" She leant over and kissed him.

"And I don't want to see that either Bianca!" Ruby tried not to smile even if she didn't like seeing it, she was glad that Bianca was truly happy with Heath. "Oh god! Get a room you two!" said Casey as he walked into the room. "Heath I said you could move in but maybe we need to set up some house rules"

"Little bro I thought you would have learnt by now you're the one that does what he is told not me!" laughed Heath. "So what happened to Romeo and Indi?" asked Ruby. "They are moving back to her Dads. They couldn't afford to live here with the way the business was going" answer Casey "so how was your time with Charlie?"

Ruby looked away from him "She is fine. So when you moving in Heath?" Heath went to answer but he was cut off by Bianca. "Is Charlie ok Rubes?" She knew Ruby well enough to know that something wasn't right.

"She is fine just a bit um upset about this morning" answered Ruby quickly. "What is she upset about?" asked Heath "she was even the one that he was hitting!" Bianca shook her head "gees Heath you really don't get woman do you! Ruby are you going to me what is actually wrong with Charlie?"

Ruby nodded tears coming to her eyes "I think Charlie is going to break up with him" she gulped as she started to cry "I thought we were going all move in together and finally be happy… finally be a family" Casey took her in his arms kissing her forehead but not knowing what to say.

Heath jumped off the couch "I'm going to find him and make him sort this out!" Even though he would never admit it to anyone, Heath really cared for Ruby and hated seeing her like this. "Sit down" Bianca ordered "not only are you meant to be resting but this is something that they need to sort out of themselves! Ruby would did you mean about finally being a family?'

Ruby moved her head away from Casey's chest but stayed in his arms "Charlie is pregnant." Bianca gasped she could only imagine what her friend was feeling right now "no wonder she is so upset! Does Brax know?" Ruby nodded "yes he went today to Charlie's scan. He is so proud to be a Dad but now I'm not sure what is going to happen." She began to sob again.

Casey pulled his girlfriend in tight "don't worry baby they will sort it out. How about we go for a walk, might help clear your head." Ruby moved away from him taking his hand and both of them left without saying another word.

"Wow" said Heath as soon as they were out the door. "I thought I was meant to be the stupid one but Brax has really made a mess of this one." Bianca sat down on his knee being careful not to hurt him "he surely has. I meant what I said though Heath this is something that they need to sort out themselves." He nodded "You're right but I know what it feels like to have your child taken away from you."

Bianca wanted nothing more then to take away his pain but she knew she couldn't "how is everything with Darcy?" Heath tried his best to keep it together "I don't know I haven't seen her since Tegan took her. I don't want to go to Jake because I know it might be putting her in danger. Now that I have moved out Morag is going to put the papers in with the courts and hopefully we will get a court date within a week."

Bianca kissed his cheek "you're doing the right thing and I know you will get her back. Do you think it would look better if you were living with your girlfriend actually it sounds better if we say partner!" Heath looked at her in surprised "are you saying what I think your saying?" She nodded "yes if you want me."

He kissed her on the lips "of course I want you! What about April?" Before she could answer he said "wait is this all because of what is happening with Brax and Charlie?" Bianca shook her head "no I have been thinking about it for about a week now. With Gypsy and Lily moving back for good our house is getting a bit crowded. I love them both but they are so full on! I haven't talked to April yet but I think she is happy at Irenes."

Health kissed her again "I can't believe you want to move in! Let April know there is a room here for her if she wants and even if she doesn't move in she always welcome here." Bianca smiled "you're so sweet. I will let her know tonight when I tell her I'm moving ok?"

"So when are you moving in?" he asked with a huge grin on face. "Um I guess in the next couple of days just me a some time to talk to everyone!" she kissing him happily.


	26. Chapter 26

Charlie had spent most of the last night in the bathroom. Ruby and Leah had done their best to look after her but nothing seemed to help. She had gotten up early to go for a run and was now making a list of everything she needed to do in her head.

Brax felt a lump form in his throat as he saw Charlie running along the beach. Even before they got together he would cherish their early morning meetings as he knew it was the one time that she was guaranteed to talk to him. He felt his heart beat faster when he noticed a tiny baby bump showing under her tight clothes.

"Hi" he said nervous as she ran up to him. "Ah how are you today?"

Charlie could tell straight away how uncomfortable Brax was, she giving him a little smile trying to put him at ease. "I'm good, hopefully getting some fresh air will help with the morning sickness." His concern for her showed on his face start away. "I didn't think you were getting a lot, is everything ok?"

"It kicked in hard last night. And whoever called it morning sickness was dreaming, it should be called any time of the day sickness. Trust us to have a stubborn baby that likes to make his Mummy sick" she laughed as she put her hand on her stomach.

Brax reached forward to touch her but pulled back unsure if Charlie would be ok with it. Before his hand had time to make it back to his side Charlie took it in hers and put it onto her stomach. "That's our baby" she said. Brax couldn't help himself he leant forward and kissed her. He was totally amazed that not only was he going to be a father he was having a baby with someone so amazing.

Charlie sighed as their lips broke apart. "Brax we really need to talk." Brax felt like the wind had been kicked out of him, he thought what had happened yesterday was forgotten but now he realised that he was wrong. "Can we do it later I need to go home and get ready for work."

"No now is the only time I can do it, I have a meeting at head office in the city today. Sit down" she ordered. Brax stood his board up in the sand before sitting down "why have you got a meeting at head office?" Charlie sat down next to him "I have to tell them I'm pregnant. I will be on desk duty for the next 6 or so months then I'm going to take a year off after baby is born."

Brax looked at her a little shocked "you're taking a year off?" Charlie nodded "I missed everything when Ruby was a newborn and I don't want to miss anything this time. Oh and don't worry I have enough money to support myself….. I guess that's one benefit to working all the time!"

He took her hand in his "you don't need to worry about money I will support you and our baby no matter what." Seeing the look on her face he added "don't worry it will all be legal, Angelos is doing really well. It doesn't matter what happens between us I will always look after both of you." She squeezed his hand "I know you will Brax. So are you ready to talk about what happened yesterday?" Brax gazed out at the ocean dropping her hand "You know what happened Charlie you were there."

She sighed this wasn't easy for either of them but it was something that she had to do "I have never seen you like that before." Brax turned to look at her "we have been through this before you knew I was no boy scout before we got together."

"Your right but yesterday you were different. You're always in control Brax and yesterday you lost it, you really scared me." He looked into her eyes "No matter what happens Charlie I would never hit you, you know that right?" She nodded trying to hold back the tears "yes I know you would never mean to but what happens if I get in the way or I do something that makes you snap? I'm not sure I can be with you Brax until you sort it out." Neither of them said anything.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Brax finally asked. Charlie looked at him noticing tears flowing from his green eyes. "No" she took his hand "we can work on this together but you have to take the first step and go to see counsellor." He shook his head "I'm not going to see anyone, what is talking about it going to help? It doesn't change what happened." She wanted to slap some senses into him, why did he have to act like a tough guy. "You don't know until you try it" she said quietly.

"Yes I do Charlie and I'm not going to do it." Brax wasn't going to let anyone push him around. Charlie got up and turned to look at him "You should know that I have found a place for Ruby, me and the baby to move into." Brax looked at her "is there room for me in this house?" A single tear ran down her cheek "Brax I can't do this. I can't be with you until you sort this out." He grabbed her hand but she turned and walked away not dropping his hand until they could no longer reach each other.


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey everyone. If you are enjoying this please review, thats the only way I know what you think and it keeps me writing!_

* * *

><p>Brax slammed the glasses and a water bottle on the table before asking the customer if there was anything else they need. After they had politely said no he walked back behind the bar letting out a huge sigh. Heath shook his head "mate you're scaring the customers, maybe you should go home and leave them in peace."<p>

Brax looked at his brother like he wanted to kill him "I might have given you a job here but it's still my restaurant mate." Heath turned to one of the waiters "go to table 6 please and apologize for the owners rudeness. Give them their first round on the house" he turned back to Brax "if you keep acting like this you wont have any customers in your restaurant. What's the problem?"

Instead of answering he grabbed a glass and poured himself a shot. "It's Charlie isn't it?" pushed Heath. Brax downed the shot "so what if it is." He poured himself another "it's her problem not mine." He downed that shot and pour himself yet another.

"I think you have had enough liquid courage" Heath took the bottle and put it back on the shelf. He put his hand on Brax's back "go and sort it out with her. What ever the problem is you want to be with her and you know she wants to be with you." Brax had his last shot and slammed the glass onto the bar. "Whatever I'm out of here."

As Heath watched him walk out he wondered when he became the smart one.

* * *

><p>Brax took in a deep breath as he knocked on the door. He hadn't stopped thinking about her all day or what she had said. Even though he knew she was busy he had trying calling her but still hadn't heard back. All he wanted to do was talk to her and tell her that he would do anything for her because he didn't want to lose her.<p>

"Brax" said Ruby as she opened the door "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Charlie" he answered. "Sorry Brax she isn't here" said Ruby not moving from the doorway. "Look Rubes I know she doesn't want to talk to me but I really need to see her."

"Brax she is really isn't here. She went into the city for her meeting and decided to stay the night with Morag." Brax looked at the ground "ah ok. Do you know when she will be home?" Ruby shook her head "some time tomorrow but I'm not sure when. I think she wanted to get some things for our new place while she was there."

Brax kicked the ground with his foot but didn't look up at Ruby. She knew he had something on his mind and she was guessing that it was the same thing that put Charlie in a mood that morning. Ruby had tried to talk to her about it but Charlie wasn't in a talking mood.

"Do you want to come in Brax? We can have a coffee and talk" she asked. To her surprise he nodded and followed her into the house.

"So" Ruby said as they sat on the couch after making a coffee "how are you?" "Confused" he answered honestly. "About Charlie?" asked Ruby. Brax sighed "she is so sure I can be the person that she wants me to be but I don't know. I don't understand how she can have so much faith in me no one has ever believed in me so much. If people didn't expect much from you it's pretty hard to disappoint them. Your mum thinks I'm everything Rubes….."

Ruby saw something in Brax that she had never seen before, he was vulnerable. She was surprised yet happy that he would let her see him like this, a side of him she knew very few people go to see. "I know you can be the person she wants you to be and Charlie knows it as well. You should believe in yourself." He sighed "I'm trying but every time I think I'm getting there something happens to stuff it up. Maybe Charlie is better without me."

Ruby put her hand on his leg "don't you dare say that. She loves you, she needs you and you are her everything. And it's not just about you and Charlie anymore there is the baby to think about as well… your little family."

Brax managed to smile a little, through everything their baby had been playing on his mind "if I'm thinking about my family I need to include you in there as well Ruby." Ruby pulled back surprised "me?"

He nodded "yes of course you're my family. Even if me and your Mum don't work out I will always be here for you." Ruby felt tears coming to her eyes "do you really mean that Brax?" He pulled her into a hug causing her to burst into tears, "Yes I mean it. I know Ross was a great Dad but with him gone I'm here whenever you need me." Still holding him tight Ruby said "I would love that Brax."

Ruby stayed in his arms for a moment taking it all in. It had been ages since she felt like she was part of a real family but now she knew that she finally was again. She pulled back with a smile on her face "one thing though I think we need to agree no sex talk!"

Brax laughed lightly "I'm ok with sex talk, I hear most of it from Casey anyway!" Ruby felt herself blush. "I think the sex talk with him now might be a bit confusing do I do the brother thing or do I tell him to stay the hell away from….my daughter"

Tears come back to Ruby's eyes, she was so happy that Brax just called her his daughter "I think you should tell him to take of your daughter but maybe not stay away from her." Brax smiled before he said it he wasn't sure how Ruby would take being called his daughter but he could tell it made her happy. "Don't worry Ruby that boy is so in love with you he would never hurt you."

Ruby wiped her tears away "I don't plan to hurt him either." Brax grinned at her "I know you don't. I think I better get home…. ah it would be good if you didn't tell you Mum I was. I will sort everything out but I need to do it my own way ok?" Ruby nodded before sending him a cheeky grin "you know it's not good parenting to tell me to lie my Mum!" Brax laughed as he walked out of the house.


	28. Chapter 28

"Hello anyone home?" called Charlie as she opened the back door. "I'm in here" said Ruby from the lounge. Charlie struggled into the lounge dumping her arm full of shopping bags onto the ground before collapsing into the couch.

"Is there anything left in the shop?" giggled Ruby. Charlie started to giggle glad that Ruby had forgotten her mood from the previous day. "This is nothing! My car is full of bags and the rest is going to be delivered in about a week." Ruby gasped "the rest!" Charlie nodded "yes the rest we have a whole house to full you know! We better start packing our rooms if we are ever planning on moving. We have so much do in the next week, speaking of which do you think Case and Heath will help us move?"

"I'm sure I can um….. talk Casey into it!" laughed Ruby. "Rubes I don't need know how you get him to do things!" Charlie gave her a playful slap "but it would be great if you could ask them both. That's one thing off my list already!" Ruby picked up her phone to message Casey when there was a knock on the door.

"We are in here Bianca!" called out Charlie not even bothering getting off the couch. Ruby started giggling again causing Bianca to give her a dirty look as she walked into the room "did I miss something?" Ruby tried to talk but couldn't through her laughter. Bianca looked at Charlie who also started to laugh "guess I did then!" This made the Buckton's laugh even harder until Ruby had tears running down her cheeks.

Bianca shook her head and sat down the couch waiting for the girls to control themselves. Neither of them noticed when she picked up one of Charlie's shopping bags and started looking through it. "Um Charlie what is this?" she asked surprising both the girls as she pulled out a little one piece.

Ruby quickly got control of herself "I'm going to go to Casey to talk to him and Heath about moving. Um have a great chat you two." She left the house in a hurry.

"So what is this then?" Bianca held up the one piece. "Save it Bianca I know Ruby has told you already. As I keep saying I thought teachers are meant to be good liars!" Charlie said with a smile. Bianca smiled back at her friend "I want you to tell me."

"Ok then I'm 13 weeks pregnant." Bianca shrieked and run over to hug her friend.

"Watch out world there could be another Buckton girl on the loose!" Charlie bite her lip "um it's actually going to be another Braxton boy." Bianca shrieked again "really! The world isn't going to know what has hit it. I didn't think they could tell the sex this early?" Charlie smiled "the doctor is 95% sure it's a boy but either way it will be a Braxton baby"

Bianca sat down next to her on the couch "so that means you and Brax are back together?" Charlie looked down for a moment with all the excitement of telling Morag about the baby and going shopping she had almost forgotten about the mess with Brax. She looked up at her friend with a tear in her eye "no..."

"Oh Charlie" Bianca hugged her friend "you will work it out." Charlie held her friend tight tears pouring down her face "I'm not sure we are B, I'm really not sure. I can't do this by myself, I can't." Bianca rubbed her hair reassuring "you're not alone and you never will be. Even if things don't work with your and Brax he will always be there for his kid. And you have me, Rubes, Leah, Miles and the rest of your friends so don't you dear think for a second that you are going to have to do this alone"

Charlie pulled back wiping her face "thanks honey but it's just not the same. This time it was meant to be different, this baby was meant to have everything including two loving parents." Bianca felt tears coming to her own eyes "your baby will have two loving parents, even if you aren't together. You know how much family means to Brax."

"This isn't how I thought my life would turn out! Two kids to two different fathers and I'm not married to either of them. Please tell me you are having more luck with your love life?" Charlie sighed. "You don't really want to talk about my love life do you?" asked Bianca. "Yes I do! Might take my mind off my sad life"

"Your life isn't sad! You're having a baby Charlie that's an amazing thing" answered Bianca. "I thought we were moving onto you" pushed Charlie. "Well actually there is something… I'm moving in with Heath"

Charlie looked confused "into his Mums?" Bianca shook her head "no way! Heath is moving in with Casey because Morag thinks it will look better to the courts. Things are getting a bit crazy at my place with Gypsy and Lily moving in so I thought why not!" Charlie hugged her friend "I'm so happy for you! Heath seems to have grown up a lot since the two of you have been together."

Bianca grinned "yea he has. Charlie he isn't like anyone I have ever been with before, he knows just what I need and it's still exciting every day." Charlie returned her grin "What happened to us Bianca? We were just two normal girls until we meet the Braxton boys, now I'm engaged and pregnant but not talking to him and you're moving in with yours to get custody of his daughter!" Bianca laughed "don't lie Charlie we both enjoy the thrill! And lets be honest who can say no to a bad boy"


	29. Chapter 29

"What are you lot doing here?" asked Cheryl as her boys walked in the house. "Gees Mum nice to see you! We have food" Casey put a pizza on the table. "And beer" Heath put a box of beers into the otherwise empty fridge. "But you should be just be happy to see us" said Brax as he sat down on the couch.

As soon as his he sat down his phone beeped. Looking down and seeing that the message was from Amanda he smiled to him. _Can we make it 10 tomorrow at Angelo's _the message read. He quickly replied before giving his attention back to his family.

"No need to gang up on me boys, it's just been a while since I have had you all together. You always seen to be busy with those girls of yours. Heath get you're Mum a beer" Cheryl sat down on the couch and waited for her son to bring her a drink. She would never tell them but she missed them and hated having a quiet house.

Heath handed Cheryl her beer, who took a sip before turning to her youngest son "so Casey how is school? Looking for a job yet?" Casey rolled his eyes "you know I work for Brax Mum. It's good I still have time to study but means that I'm at least helping. School is ok, I'm actually passing with all the study help that Rubes is giving me"

Cheryl snorted "study! Don't lie I know the two of you are doing more then that. You may not have your brother's way with the ladies but you seem to be doing ok with her." Casey blushed he hated the fact that he didn't have the confidence of his brothers and his mother pointing it out didn't help.

Heath laughed "we have tried to teach him but he doesn't seem to be able to pick it up! Don't know what Ruby sees in him because she is hot!" Brax shook his head "think she might be a bit young for you Heath and I don't think Bianca would like it"

"I can see why you like that one Heath, she may act all sweet but she has a fire inside her. She is good for you, you need someone that can control you!" Cheryl gave him a playful hit over the head "now get me another beer." Heath got up and got them both another beer from the fridge. "Glad you like her Mum because I really need your approval" he laughed. "You know she is moving in with me so we can get Darcy back, even got myself a good lawyer."

Cheryl downed half her beer "good, that girl needs a good home she is going to get into trouble if she stays with Tegan." Brax shook his head he couldn't believe that his Mum was talking about good homes and kids getting into trouble after the way she brought her kids up.

Noticing his actions Cheryl demanded "What's your problem Darryl? If you have something to say spit it out" Brax looked at his Mum who had now finished her beer "I was just thinking what a fine job you did at raising us." She got up to get herself yet another beer "I can't have done that bad a job you seem to be doing all right for yourself! Well apart from the copper your with, how is she away?"

Brax took a mouthful of his beer "she is fine." Cheryl wasn't going to give up that easily especially when she noticed the look between Heath and Casey. "When you moving in with her? You have been in that hotel room too long!" Brax took another long drink from his beer mostly to give himself enough time to think about how to answer the question "might be a while as we aren't actually seeing each other at the moment"

"HA what happened did she finally work out that she can't change you? Don't worry you will find someone that likes you for who you are!" Cheryl laughed. Annoyed Brax got up from the couch and got himself another beer. "Ah maybe you should leave it Mum" said Casey trying to be the peace maker. "What's been happening around here?"

Cheryl had another little laugh to herself "You know Simon down the road was at the station the other day and he told me that Buckton was on desk duty! So what did she do?" Brax avoided looking at his Mum "she didn't do nothing." Cheryl had a sip of beer "Darryl they don't just put a senior copper on the desk for no reason. She must have done something major, stupid bitch"

Brax looked at his mother in the eyes "I said she didn't do anything… she is pregnant."

Cheryl choked "she's what! You sure it's yours this time" She always know how to hit a nerve with her kids. Brax sighed he could always trust his Mum to say the wrong thing "yes Mum I'm sure it's mine and we are both really happy about it. You know it wouldn't hurt to say congratulations."

It was one of the first times that the boys had ever seen their Mum speechless. She turned and left the room. "Congratulations bro, I don't think I have said that yet" Heath walked over to his brother and gave him a hug. Brax was surprised when Heath spoke he had forgotten that his brothers were in the room. "Yea congrats" piped up Casey "can't believe I'm going to be an uncle"

Brax smiled if he could count on his Mum to say the wrong thing he could also always count on his brothers' to cheer him up. "You can't believe your going to be an uncle, I can't get over the fact I'm actually going to be a dad!" Casey smiled "don't worry you will be a great dad, you have been for most of my life. And if Heath can do it anyone can!" he laughed

"If you think it's so easy let's see you do it!" answered Heath cheekily. Brax laughed and shook his head "ah I don't think so! Charlie would kill them both!"


	30. Chapter 30

_Hi everyone, this week I plan to update with a new chapter every day. Hope you enjoy them and keep the reviews coming :) _

* * *

><p>Charlie walked into the dinner adjust her shirt. Her uniform was starting to feel very uncomfortable and she was self conscious. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell everyone that she was pregnant yet because then they would start asking questions about her and Brax that she wasn't sure how to answer.<p>

"Morning Sergeant Buckton" said Colleen who was slowly only just starting to talk to Charlie again after getting over the shock of her being with Brax "the normal?"

"Um can you make it decaf please" Charlie held her breath hoping that she wouldn't say anything about the change to her order. "One decaf trim latte but you're going to have to take a seat! Seems everyone wants a coffee this morning!" Colleen answered

Charlie took a seat and was staring into space when she heard her name. She was shocked to see Cheryl standing in front her "Hi Cheryl, ah what can I do for you?" She sat down opposite Charlie "Darryl came round last night and told me you got yourself knocked up"

Even though Charlie was a bit taken back by her comment she tried not to show it "actually Cheryl he knocked me up, you see it takes two to make it happen. I could explain it to you but I thought after three kids you would know how it works." Cheryl screwed her face up "no need to be like that! Look the reason I'm here is I was ah wondering if I could have a copy of the scan photos?" She tried her best to smile at Charlie.

"Um" Charlie was shocked she didn't think that Cheryl would even care that she was pregnant let alone show any interest in it "um yea I guess you can. I don't have a copy on me at the moment but I will give one to Casey when I see him and he can pass it on."

Cheryl nodded "thanks I know I'm not the best mother but I'm really going to try with this kid. I missed all of it with Darcy to her I'm just Cheryl not grandma. You might think I don't notice but I know she is scared of me and I don't want it to be like that with my new grandbaby."

"New grandbaby?" shrieked Colleen "Sergeant Buckton are you with child?" Cheryl looked from Charlie to Colleen and then back to Charlie.

Charlie smiled politely "yes Colleen I'm pregnant and before you ask we are both very happy about it. Cheryl I will give it to Casey to pass on, I better go I need to get to the station." She left leaving Colleen standing there in shock.

* * *

><p>As Heath and Bianca made their way up the stairs to Aneglo's they passed a very good looking red head who smiled at them. "Do you know her?" ask Bianca when she was passed them. "No never seen her before in my life" answered Heath honestly. "Interesting she seemed like she knew you." As they walked into Aneglo's Brax walked out of the back store room "Hi guys, what I can do for you love birds today?'<p>

"We have just been at the diner um have you been down today?" asked Bianca. Brax shook his head. Heath and Bianca looked at each before she spoke again "um Colleen knows that Charlie is pregnant she is telling everyone."

Brax walked behind the bar and started to wipe it down. "You guys don't have to worry about me I'm fine with people knowing. You know it's not like we could hide it for ever." Heath looked at his brother "that's not the only thing, Colleen said that our old lady was in there this morning talking to Charlie." Brax stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother "what the hell do you mean Mum was talking to Charlie?"

"That's how Colleen knows she overheard them talking. Apparently Mum was telling Charlie how she was to be there for the baby" Heath laughed "until she has her next drink at least." Brax ignored his last comment and looked straight at Bianca "is Charlie ok?"

"I don't know I have spoken to her all day" she answered. "Well can you go and see if she ok then let me know?" Brax demanded. Bianca was shocked by his words "you know if she needs me she will call. If you're so worried about her why don't you go and see her?"

Brax thought about it for a moment before answering "I would but we kind of aren't speaking at the moment and I think it's best if it stays that way for a bit. I can't believe Mum was talking to Charlie maybe she really does want things to different this time"

Heath laughed "wonder what she thinks she can get out of it, you know she never does something for nothing. Look there was another reason we come here, we were thinking you could move in with us." Brax looked at Bianca "what do you think? Are you sure your ok living with the three Braxton brothers?"

Bianca smiled "as Heath said we think it's a good idea. You can't stay in that hotel room for ever and there is heaps of room at our place…." Heath cut in "yea and it doesn't look like you and Buckton will be moving in any time soon." She shook her head "not really helping Heath. Brax we would really like it if you move in…. and if Heath is right you will be at least living close to her"

Brax smiled "ok I will move in but you guys have to promise no interfering in my life, especially when it comes to Charlie. I'm dealing with it my way" Bianca and Heath looked at each other before Heath said "deal but you really need to sort your shit out mate."


	31. Chapter 31

Charlie walked along the beach making the most of the evening sun. She had hardly spoken to anyone all day and went home only to change before heading out again. She put her hands on her tummy feeling her heart melt as she thought of her unborn child. It didn't matter what was happening in her life this baby changed everything. She couldn't believe the love she felt for her unborn, something that she had never felt when she was pregnant with Ruby. She felt a tears coming to her eyes as she thought about how much she had missed with her first child and how this one was going to be different.

"Charlie wait up!" Bianca ran to catch up to her friend "how are you?" Charlie smiled at her friend "it's been a long day! I'm guessing you have heard that everyone knows that I'm pregnant?" Bianca nodded "yes I heard. How are you doing?"

"I'm good which I'm actually surprised by. I guess Colleen finding out was the easiest way to tell everyone and at least it's in the open now... but I'm glad she doesn't know about me and Brax." Bianca took her friends hand and squeezed it tight "you know he was asking about you this morning, he wanted to make sure you were ok after your chat with his mother."

Charlie sighed "yes well that was an interesting conversation; I can't believe that Cheryl was interested in my pregnancy let alone wanting a copy of the scan." She squeezed Bianca's hand before looking out to the blue ocean. "Are you ok?" Bianca asked. Charlie bite her lip "I have to be ok, don't I? I have a baby to think of and I can't be falling apart."

"You know you don't have to be strong all the time. I'm here if you need fall apart." Charlie gave her friend a hug "you're amazing you know that. I feel like I'm always dumping on you. How are things going with you?"

Bianca laughed "you know I may not like Cheryl but I can see why she drinks! I have been living with those boys for a couple of days and I'm already going crazy. They always have a wise answer and I don't think they were ever taught to clean up after themselves." Charlie smiled "you know I wondered how long it was going to take to you to crack. You may think your sister is uptight but you're just as bad."

"I'm not uptight!" claimed Bianca. Charlie giggled "sorry but yes you are! I still can't get over the fact that your with Heath Braxton, he so doesn't seem your type!" Bianca smiled to herself "he isn't really my type but what can I say..."

"Yuck B! I don't want to know about you and Heath having sex... actually it would be the most excitement I have had in a while!" Charlie looked at the ground as Bianca looked at her and laughed. "These pregnancy hormones are driving me crazy I swear I could jump the next man that I see. Wonder if I could talk Brax into it with no strings attached, its his fault I'm like this!" Charlie pointed down to her tummy.

Bianca didn't really know how to answered her "I think that could get a bit um messy." Charlie groaned "I know! Don't worry I know it's a stupid idea but lieing in bed in night I'm willing to try just about anything." Bianca giggled "sorry not sure I can help you with that one."

"At least you have Heath there when you feel the need! Come on lets go inside for a drink I'm thristy and I need to get my mind off sex!" Still giggling the pair walked into the surf club to get a drink.

Once they got their drinks they sat down at a table. Charlie sighed again "you know it hasn't helped at all. All I can think about is sex!" She groaned as Bianca started to laugh. Bianca looked up to see the red head she had seen earlier coming down the stairs followed by Brax. "How about we take our drinks outside?" she said praying that Charlie hadn't seen them, however it was too late.

"Do you know who she is?" Charlie asked as they watched the pair standing near the bottom of the stairs talking. Bianca shook her head. "Are you sure? I mean you live with him so if she is a friend she would have been to the house." Bianca turned to Charlie "honestly I haven't, I don't know who it is but Heath and I saw her coming out of Angelo's this morning."

Charlie watched as they finished their conversation and Brax walked back up the stairs. The red head smiled as she walked passed Charlie and Bianca. "Are you sure you don't know her? She seemed really friendly towards you" Charlie tried to push her friend for more information.

"Charlie I'm telling you the truth I have no idea who she is. I thought that Heath knew her this morning as well but he swears he doesn't. Look if she is at Angelo's and hasn't been to the house she must just be something to do with the business... not personal." Charlie took a deep breath in "even if it is personal I was the one that said I don't want to be with him so he has every right to be with someone else." Bianca knew her friend well enough to not believe her words "but you still love him…"

Charlie hated the fact that her friend could see through her front. "I better go home and make sure everything is ready for moving. Thanks for the drink" She gave Bianca the best smile she could manage before walking out of the surf club.


	32. Chapter 32

"I can't believe this is our last ever meal as house mates" said Leah looking around the table at Ruby and Charlie. Mile and VJ had gone out to let the girls enjoy their last morning together. Ruby giggled "don't worry Leah with Charlie's cooking we will be round for meals all the time!" Leah sighed "but it's not the same! And don't worry I will send you round care packages Rubes."

Charlie grinned "hey what is this pick on Charlie day! My cooking isn't that bad..." Leah and Ruby looked at each other before cracking up. Charlie shook her head but laughed at the same time she knew they were right.

There was a knock on the door and Casey walked into the room. "Hi everyone um Ruby did you check your phone?" Ruby shook her head and was about to ask why when Heath walked into the room followed by Brax. Charlie just about dropped her coffee cup when she saw him. They hadn't spoken to each other in over a week since that morning on the beach and she had been doing her best to not think about him with the red head.

There was an awkward silence as nobody knew what to say.

Brax coughed lightly before saying "Ah hey, Casey said you ladies needed help moving so here we are, ah hope that's ok." Charlie tried to pull herself together "sounds good the more help we have the less time it will take. Ruby why don't you show the boys where to start and I will do the dishes." She picked up her plate and fled into the kitchen.

"Ah ok come on then" Ruby got up from the table and signalled for the boys to follow her. Heath and Casey followed her straight away but Brax took a long look at the kitchen before following them down to the bedrooms.

Leah who had seen Brax's look got up from the table and went into the kitchen where Charlie was leaning against the bench. "Are you ok?" Charlie looked into space for a moment still trying to pull herself together before she answered. "I'm just a bit shocked to see him. I thought he made it clear over the last week that he doesn't want to be with me but yet he shows up here today like nothing has happened. I have no idea what he is playing at."

Leah walked over to Charlie to hug her but she pushed her away. "Sorry Leah but I think if you hug me I will loss it and I need to make it through today in one piece. He is just here to help us move and I'm not going to over think this." Leah put her hand on her arm "ok but I'm here if you need me ok?" Charlie nodded "I better go and make sure they know what they are doing"

For the rest of the day everyone worked hard to get everything moved and stay out of Charlie and Brax's way. They both tried their best to act normal around each other but there was no hiding the pain they each felt.

Everything had finally been moved from Leah's and all Charlie's purchases from the city had been delivered. "I think I owe your guys dinner" said Charlie. "Me and Case will go get pizza" said Ruby quickly. Charlie giggled "don't worry Rubes I wasn't going to cook for them! Hang on I will get you some money"

"Don't worry about money it's on the house" said Brax. Charlie looked at him annoyed "no I will pay for it to say thanks for helping us move." Heath looked at the pair then at Ruby and Casey "come on guys we will go get the pizza." The three of them rushed out of the house before Brax and Charlie started to argue.

"Great thanks for scaring them off" moaned Charlie. Brax shook his head he knew it had been a long day and she was tired but that was no reason for her to talk to him like that. "I think it might have been both of us not just me" he answered. "Whatever" she said as she went to pick up a box. "Hay let me do that, you know you shouldn't be leaving anything heavy." He picked up the box "where is it going"

"You know I could have done it" she said overly annoyed "follow me." She walked up the stairs into one of the bedrooms with Brax following. "Just put it anywhere" she said pointing to a space on the floor. He put on the box on the floor when he noticed a box leaning against the wall, he looked at Charlie the hurt already showing on his face. "You brought a crib without me?" he said in barely a whisper.

Charlie didn't know what to say, when she had brought it she hadn't even thought Brax would want to be there. She could see now that she had made a mistake and how much Brax wanted to be involved with every little thing to do with the baby. "I'm sorry, it was on sale and when I saw it I feel in love in with it. I didn't even think it about… Brax I'm sorry."

Brax just stood there looking at it. For the first time it hit him that not being with Charlie meant that he was already not able to be the father that he wanted to be. He was going to miss all the little things in his baby's life and there was nothing that he could do about it. He tried his best to hold back his tears, his baby wasn't even born yet and he was already failing as a father.

"Brax?' Charlie said again moving towards him. She could see how upset he was and just wanted to take his pain away. Without saying a word Brax turned around and ran out of the house. Charlie stood there looking at the doorway before falling to the floor sobbing.


	33. Chapter 33

_I have had this chapter ready for a while and have been waiting to put it up. Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>Ruby was sitting alone watching TV. They had arrived back from getting the pizza to find Brax gone and Charlie unpacking a box in the longue. Ruby could tell straight away that something was wrong but she didn't want to make a big deal out of in front of the boys. As soon as she had finished her dinner Charlie said she was tired and went straight to bed.<p>

She tried to ignore the noise she heard outside. _Stop being stupid it's nothing your just scared cause it's your first night in the house _she thought to herself. She started watching the TV again when she heard another louder noise outside. _There is definitely something out there _she thought as she got up and looked out the window. Shaking her head she walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Brax" she hissed at the shadow outside "what the hell are you doing here?"

"Rubes!" Brax stumbled over to her picking her up in to a bear hug. "Put me down Brax, your drunk!" she said. "I'm not drunk Ruby Rubes" he laughed at his own joke "I have just had a few drinks."

"No Brax your drunk. What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm here to see my beautiful fiancé" he said trying to make his way through the front door. Ruby stood in the doorway and didn't move "Brax your really drunk and Charlie is in bed. It has been a long day for both of you, how about you go home get some sleep and come back to talk to her tomorrow?"

"You know I wasn't sure if she was still my fiancé but when I saw her today she will still wearing the ring so that must mean she is right?" Brax seemed not to have heard Ruby's words. "I love her so much...I never meant to hurt her... I want to be with her so much... do you think she knows?" Ruby wasn't sure what question she meant to be answering so she tried again to get Brax to go home "I think you need to go to bed, I will call Heath for you if you?" Brax tried to push his way inside "can I have a drink?"

Ruby stood her ground not wanting to let him in the house "I think you have enough for tonight Brax." He shook his head "no Rubes I want a water please then I will go home." Ruby could tell he wasn't going to leave until she gave him a drink "ok but Charlie is in bed so be quiet ok?" she reluctantly moved inside and let him into the house. They made their way into the kitchen where Brax stood by the table and Ruby got a glass out of the cupboard.

As she turned around from filling the glass Brax was gone,_ crap_ she thought. She walked rushed up the stairs but couldn't find him anywhere. Standing outside Charlie's bedroom she listened to see if he had gone into her room. When she didn't hear anything she returned downstairs thinking that he must have left.

Brax stood silently in Charlie's room listen to her breathing. He smiled to himself as he heard Ruby going back downstairs. He quietly removed his clothes being careful not to wake Charlie. As he moved towards to the bed he heard her stirring "hey babe." He whispered. It took Charlie a moment to work out what was going on and who was in her room "Brax what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you and the baby" Brax moved the blankets and lifted up her PJ top kissing her tummy. "I want to be a good Dad Charlie, a really good dad but I can't. I have already started to stuff up and the kid isn't even born yet." He got into the bed putting his hands on her tummy.

"Brax you and I both know you are going to be an amazing Dad. You are nothing like your Dad and you have already proved that. Why are you here?" she moved his hands off her tummy and pulled her top back down. Brax sighed "I told you I came to see you and the baby. Charlie I messed things up so bad and I just want to be with you. Why can't we be together?"

Charlie shook her head, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and just wanted to go back to sleep. "Look we can work on our relationship tomorrow but right now you are a bit drunk and I think you need to go home." She was answered with a loud snore.

Charlie sighed as she realised that there was no way she was going to be able to move him and it would just be easier to leave him in her bed for the night. As she rolled over trying to get comfortable she started to think about what it would be like to be back with Brax and him living there. She put his arm over her and smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Brax woke up the next morning to Charlie shaking the bed "time to get up." He groaned and pulled the blankets up over his head to try and block out the light. "Head a bit sore this morning?" asked Charlie with a little bit of a giggle. Brax groaned again 'how'd you guess?'<p>

"Might have something to do with you coming to visit last night and inviting yourself into my bed. I'm serious it's time to get up I need to go to work and you need to go clean yourself up before you go into work." Brax reluctantly took the blankets off his head to see Charlie standing there in her uniform looking down at him "look I'm sorry about last night."

Charlie sat down on the end of the bed to put her work boots on "that's ok I know alcohol can make you do stupid things and yesterday wasn't easy for either of us. Do you want a lift home?" Brax shook his head "would be a short drive I'm living with Casey, Heath and Bianca now." He pushed the blankets back and stood up.

Charlie couldn't take her eyes off his near naked body covered only by a pair of tight boxers. Brax didn't notice her staring and thought her silence was due to him moving so close "I didn't think it would be a problem, I mean if it is I can always got back to the hotel" Charlie shook her head "no it's fine you have been in that hotel room way too long. I better get to work can you lock the door on your way out?" She waited for Brax to nod before leaving the room.


	34. Chapter 34

_Just because I'm nice here is another chapter for today! _

* * *

><p>Charlie had spent most of her morning thinking about Brax instead of doing any work. Yesterday had been painful not only for the two of them but for everyone around them. Yet this morning had seemed so natural and easy, just like old times.<p>

She would give anything to be back with him but the past two days had just confused her and then there was the red head to think about. She sighed thinking that things would be so much easier if her head and head agreed. She needed to get out of the office to get some air.

"Watson I'm going on a break" she said grabbing her keys and phone. "But you aren't due for one?" questioned Watson. Charlie raised her eyebrows "I'm going on a break because last time I looked I'm the boss." Watson nodded "I guess your right, when will you be back?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not feeling the best so I'm going for a walk to get some air" Charlie hated lying but she wasn't in the mood to be at work and knew that nobody would question her about being sick. "Ok I guess we will cover for you" answered an annoyed Watson.

Instead of going for a walk she found herself getting into her car. Straight away she knew where she was going and for once she was going to let her heart lead her head.

Charlie walked up the stairs to Angelo's trying her best not to think about what she was planning on doing. She turned the corner to see Brax sitting at a table with the good looking red head. They were leaning in close talking then Brax smiled. Normally the smile would make her heart melt but today it just made her mad. She marched over to the table "having fun are we?"

"Charlie" Brax looked up at her in surprise "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" she said angrily "who is she?" The few customers that were in the restaurant started to look. "Charlie calm down people are starting to look" Brax said trying his best to keep his own voice down. "Let them look! Are you sleeping with her?" demanded Charlie

"I think I better go" said the red head getting up. She looked at Brax "unless you want me to stay?" Brax shook his head "no I can handle this." She got her bag "ok, call me um I'm sure will need to." She smiled at Charlie before leaving.

"So who is she Brax?" said Charlie still not caring who was listening. Brax smiled polity at his customers fully aware that they were making the most of the entertainment. He leant over to Charlie "in the store room now" he hissed.

Charlie made her way to the store room followed by Brax who quickly shut the door. "What the hell is going on Charlie? You made it clear that you don't want to be with me so what does it matter who I'm spending my time with?"

Charlie pointed to her tummy "this is why it matters Brax! Our baby changes everything, it doesn't matter about us anymore. And you in my bed last night telling me how much you love me and want to be with me!" Brax shook his head "last night I was drunk and you said it yourself this morning that alcohol can make you say stupid things. One thing I have worked out being apart from you is we can't be together just because of the baby. It doesn't matter how much we want to be a family, we need to want to be together!"

He couldn't bring himself to look at her however she didn't take her eyes off him. "Fine you have made it clear how you feel. I will leave you to think about your new girlfriend" she turned to leave the room.

Brax grabbed her arm "no Charlie you're not going. You always walking out when things get hard and you're not going to this time." She tired to move away causing Brax to tighten his hold her arm "Brax let go of me!"

"No Charlie I'm not letting go until you agree to stay here and talk to me." Charlie tried to pull away again "Darryl you're hurting me please let go." Hearing Charlie use his real name made him release her arm "I'm sorry ok but don't go just let me explain ok?"

Charlie pointed to the bright red marks on her arm "why should I listen Brax? Look at what you did to me, I can't talk to you when you are like this. Now let me leave!" She reached out to open the door as Brax spoke again. "Fine then leave! I was just going to tell you that Amanda is my counsellor and she is helping me work on things. Charlie I'm doing all this for you. I want to be the person that you want me to be!" Charlie took a step away from the door and towards him "Brax I'm….."

Brax turned away from her "I think you need to leave Charlie. You were right about one thing neither of us can do this anymore" Charlie didn't know what to say instead she burst into tears opened the door and ran out of the restaurant.

Brax felt his heart break as soon as he heard her leave. He wanted nothing more then to dry her tears, hold her tight and tell her everything was going to be ok but he knew that wasn't going to get them any where. He composed himself then entered the main restaurant and walked behind the bar.

_Are you really going to let her leave? _A little voice in his head asked._ If she leaves now you may never get her back. _He ran out of Angelo's and down the stairs to find her.


	35. Chapter 35

_Just wanted to say a HUGE thank you for all the reviews! _

* * *

><p>Brax ran out the surf club and looked round for Charlie. He was about to give up when he saw a figure in a blue uniform on the beach. "Charlie!" he called out as he went running down to her. "Charlie!" he called again as she started to run in the opposite direction.<p>

Brax gave chase, he had already made his mind up that he wasn't going to let go. He finally caught up to her causing her to stop. "What Brax!" she said enraged "I thought you had said everything you wanted to"

He reached out to touch her "Don't be like that Charlie." Charlie pulled back "don't touch me! I'm just giving you what you want Brax." She turned to walk away.

"Shit Charlie just listen to me for a second!" Charlie spun around "why? What can you say that is going to change anything? Brax this isn't working we aren't working!"

Brax sighed he hated to see her so upset but most of all he hated the fact that she was right. "Do you love me?" he asked

"What kind of question is that? You know I love you but some times love isn't enough" Charlie kicked the sand in front of her. She hated the fact that their relationship had got to this point and she felt that there was no going back.

"Do you want to be with me?" Brax asked. "Brax!" Charlie squealed angrily "what is the point in even asking that! I can't be in a relationship that is based on lies, I can't trust you." By this point she had tears running down her face.

"You need to ask yourself what you want Charlie! Do you love me and do you want to be with me?" Brax demanded frustrated. Charlie shook her head "you of all people should know that life isn't a fairytale! Love isn't a good enough reason to be to together. Life gets in the way"

"No we let life get in the way!" Brax snapped back.

Charlie suddenly bent over in pain and put her hand on her stomach. "Charlie" Brax rushed over to her and put his arm around her "what's wrong?" When she looked up at him he could see the pain on her face. "I just need to sit down" she whispered breathless.

He helped her sit down, sitting down next to her his arm still around her. Both forgot their angrier towards each other. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital" Charlie shook her head "I remember this from my first pregnancy, the baby can tell I'm upset. I just need to relax and it will settle down"

They sat there together Brax rubbing her back and Charlie taken deep breaths. "Any better?" Brax asked after a couple of minutes. Charlie nodded still concentrating on her breathing. Brax leant over and put his hand on her cheek turning her face towards him "baby are you sure you're ok? I think we need to go to the hospital just to get you checked out."

Charlie put her hand up to touch Brax's which was still on her face "I'm fine, it's settled down now and I don't need to go to the hospital but we need to stop fighting. I just can't do it anymore Brax." Brax took her hand in his and kissed it "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I know we can't do this anymore but Charlie..."

He turned his head to try and hide the tear running down his cheek. She leant over and kissed his cheek while wiping his tear away with her hand. "I know Brax I want to be with you as well but our relationship is starting to became toxic. We have to be honest our relationship was never meant to be anything more then sex. We are total opposites"

Brax turned to look at her their faces only inches apart "but that is what makes us work. You're my other half Charlie, my better half. You are the most amazing person I have ever meet and I want to spend the reason of my life with you. I want to rise our son together and be a real family." Charlie felt her heart melt at Brax's word but he hadn't finished yet "I will do anything to be with you. Charlie please tell me there is some way we can work this out…" he voiced trailed off.

Charlie pulled him into a hug, tears pouring down both their cheeks. They held each other tight not wanting to let go. "I love you so much Brax and I wish we could start this all again" she said through her tears. They continued to hug until Brax finally pulled back a little. "If you knew everything from the start would you still go for it?"

She smiled happy to still be in his arms "if I knew how fantastic it would be then yes." Brax grinned back at her "god dam you're incredible. I have an idea and I need you to trust me."

"What type of idea?" she asked running her hand up his arm. "It's a surprise but it's an idea that should hopefully make things work between us. I will pick you up at 7."

"Brax I don't think it's going to be that easy…" he put his finger to her lips "shhhhhh you need to relax and go with it. Are you ok to get home? I should really get back to the restaurant." Charlie nodded "yes I will be fine. What should I wear?"

"I will leave that up to you, you always look beautiful" Brax kissed her cheek lightly before leaving.


	36. Chapter 36

_This chapter is part 1 of 2. The next chapter (part 2) will be up tomorrow. _

* * *

><p>Brax knocked on the door of the Buckton house at 7 on the dot. "Hi Brax" Ruby said with a smile "come in but no disappearing act tonight ok?" Brax laughed lightly "yea sorry about that. May have had a bit too much alcohol" Ruby raised her eyebrows. "Ok I definitely had too much to drink, but it all worked out in the end. Is your Mum ready to go?"<p>

"Here I am." Brax gasped as Charlie walked into the room. She had finally given up trying to hide her body and was wearing a wrap dress that showed off her 16 week bump perfectly. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she had on a black pair of heels. "So I look ok then?"

"You look stunning" answered Brax walking up and kissing her cheek. She smiled feeling at ease with him "so what are we doing tonight?" He grinned back at her "we are going on our first date."

Charlie looked at him confused "first date? Um don't you think it's a bit late for that?" He shook his head "no never it's never too late to start again. Forget everything you think you know about me tonight it's all starting again." Charlie gave Ruby a confused look who shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"Should we go then?" asked Brax. Charlie nodded before kissing Ruby on the cheek and following Brax out to his ute.

* * *

><p>"Sorry it's not somewhere more romantic" said Brax as they walked into Angelo's. "It was short notice and I wasn't sure if you were up to anywhere else." They slid into a booth sitting next to each other. Charlie smiled "here is fine. The food is always good and I heard the staff are nice too."<p>

Brax laughed "I would like to think they are. So the rules for tonight, we both have to forgot everything we think we know about each other and no talking over each other ok?" Charlie wasn't sure how this was going to work but she willing to give it a go "Ok sounds good. Who is going first?"

Just then Heath came over with a beer and a glass of what looked like champagne. He saw the look that Charlie was giving the glass "don't worry it's only sparkling grapefruit juice. Are you ready to order?" Both knew the menu well enough to order without having to look. Once they had placed there order Charlie looked at Brax. "Soooooo" she said

"Right let's get this started" Brax grinned at her "My name is Darryl but most people can call me Brax." Charlie giggled. "New rule no giggling" he grinned at her. "Because it is kind of off putting and this is hard enough without it. Right so about me ah I will do anything in the world for my family even my mother even though she doesn't always deserve it. It isn't her fault she is like she is, my father ran away with her best friend when I was 12 and I was left to pick up the pieces. Mum turned to drinking and the pokies so that's what her life is all about now" He stopped to take a sip of his beer.

"I have always been into surfing and well I'm a bit cocky so I took to surfing the big waves at Wilsons which impressed the boys. I honestly wasn't trying to do it but I guess that's how I became the leader of the River Boys." He rubbed the side of face uncomfortably, he had never really talked to Charlie about this before. "We needed the money and drugs were an easy way to get it. I'm not going to go into details about everything I did when I was with the boys, I know you get the idea. I don't have a criminal record but you how big my file is. I can't say I'm proud of it but it was what I had to do at the time for my family and to keep everything together. All my life I have wanted to get out of Mangrove River to move onto better things and this" he pointed to the restaurant around them "is the way I'm trying to do it."

"Did you even stop and think what you were doing was wrong? I mean you started breaking the law when you were so young did you ever want to stop?" Charlie asked. Brax bit his lip and nodded slowly "in private all the time. In front of the boys never, to be the leader I couldn't show any weakness." Charlie looked at him "why were you so keen to be the leader?"

Brax took another drink from his beer "someone needed to control them. At the time they gave me what I need, they did all the running round and if something went wrong they were willing to take the fall for me. And as stupid as it sounds they were like the family I felt I didn't have. Everything changed for me though when I meet a breathtaking woman one crazy night." Charlie felt herself blush, it didn't matter how many times Brax said things like that about her she still was used to it.

"I was stupid enough to try and take advantage of her and really missed things up." He grinned sheepishly at her. "I realize now that everything got out of control and I really should have been honest with her. Even if she is stubborn and tenacious I love her."

Charlie opened her mouth to say something. "No" he said "I haven't finished, next up is girlfriends. I'm not going to lie I have been with a lot of girls but other then you the only serious one was Tegan. We meet when we were teenagers and were on/off for years. I really liked her but I never loved her, there was something missing in our relationship. Of course you know about Darcy. I was heartbroken the first time I found out I wasn't her dad and the second time was worse" Brax looked down.

Sensing how he was feeling Charlie reached over and took his hand. Brax looked into her eyes "I'm working through everything with Amanda. You know I have spent my whole life trying to get the perfect family…."

Charlie lent in and kissed him "we may not be perfect but you have us now." Brax smiled and put his hand on her tummy "I think you guys are pretty dam perfect." He kissed her back.

"Oy break it up you two this is a family joint!" said Heath as he placed their meals on the table. "Anything else I can get you?" Brax laughed "no waiter boy we are fine thanks." Heath throw him a dirty look "Lucky you are the boss bro!" with that he walked off.

Charlie laughed "brotherly love!" Brax smiled "yea it's kind of a love hate thing. Now it's your turn!"


	37. Chapter 37

_Sorry this chapter is late I had writers block! I'm going to try and put up 3 chapters a week from now on :)_

* * *

><p>"After we eat. Bub is hungry and I'm not going to make him wait" Charlie took a bite of her meal. "Ok but don't think you are getting out of it. So how is Rubes going with her study?" They continued to make small talk until they had finished their meals. Brax looked at Charlie "right so now it's your turn and no trying to get out of it!"<p>

"So my full name is Charlotte Buckton but everyone calls me Charlie" she smiled at Brax. He was right this was hard. "So um family there is my Mum and Dad. Dad was always at work and Mum spent most of my life trying to make up for it. He missed all the important parts of life because someone needed his help or he had a break in a case. From a young age I felt the need to please him, to make him proud of me. I thought that if I did well at everything he would love me more. When I was 13 I meet Grant and...do I need to go after that again?"

Brax took her hand and shook his head. Charlie smiled lightly at him "thanks. I felt like my life was falling apart after I had Rubes. Even though it wasn't my fault I thought I had disappointed my Dad so I worked even harder to try and make him proud of me. After school I went straight into the police academy and worked hard to be the top of my class. I wanted to be the best cop I could to help people and also to make my Dad proud."

She took a sip of her drink "I have never been good with guys well um actually relationships. After Grant I never really felt like I could trust anyone, I knew that I had to look after myself because no one else would" she smiled to herself thinking about how far she had come. "There were a few guys before I moved to Summer Bay but nothing serious. When I moved here I had my sites set on Roman Harris but the timing wasn't right for us. Then when I worked on Joey's case I feel in love with her." Brax smiled he still found it hard to believe that she was in a relationship with a female.

"Don't smile like that!" she said giving him a little slap. "I really did love her but she was right I wasn't ok about my sexuality. Then there was the one night with Hugo, if I could take that back I would." She looked down for a moment before continuing on "and then of course there was Angelo. I thought I loved him at the time but now I know deep down I really didn't. We went through a lot together and I really owe him but I guess it's like you and Tegan, there was something that just wasn't right."

"Why did you stay with him if you know it wasn't right?" Charlie looked at Brax trying to work out the answer for herself before she could answer "at the time I don't really know there was anything missing. It wasn't until I found true love that I realised what it felt like." She looked at Brax causing him to blush. They smiled at each other before leaning in for a long passionate kiss. Charlie forced herself to pull back before she got to involved, she was still having cravings for sex and would have jumped Brax if they weren't in the middle of a busy restaurant.

"I spent most of my life trying to please my father and it's taken me a while to work out what is important in life. People often get the wrong impression about me, some might even call me stubborn and tenacious." Brax chucked to himself. Charlie smiled before continuing on "but I would do anything for my family and friends." She rubbed her tummy "guess that's even more important now with this little guy. He must be pretty special because I'm not even worried about giving up work for a year."

Brax tried to look shocked "who are you and what did you do with Charlie?" She giggled "I'm serious! When Ruby found out I was her Mum she didn't really need mothering but this baby needs everything from me."

"Don't forget he has me as well" Brax grinned at her. "We are going to give our baby everything. I plan on having another couple of restaurants in the new few years so you don't need to worry about going back to work if you don't want to." Charlie kissed him lightly on the lips before pointing to her tummy "you better watch out we might have a few more of these in the next couple of years aswell."

Brax laughed "watch out babe I might hold you to that! Do you want dessert?" She shook her head "I'm a bit tired would it be ok if you take me home?"

When they reached the door of the house Charlie looked at Brax. "I guess this is good night then" she said with a cheeky smile "don't want to give you the wrong idea by sleeping with you on the first date." Brax didn't say anything but lent in and passionately kissed her. Charlie kissed him back, getting lost in his arms. As she slipped her hands up under Brax's shirt feeling his muscle body underneath, he pulled back with a smile on his face giving her one last kiss "I better go."

"You know I was just joking" said Charlie taking his hand and turning to lead him inside. Brax pulled her back lightly "as much as I want to stay, I don't think it's a good idea." Charlie looked at his in surprise "you don't want to spend the night with me?"  
>Brax put his arms around her waist pulling her body into his "I really want to spend the night with you but I don't think we are ready to sleep together again. This all got so messy because we put sex before our relationship and this time it's going to be different." He kissed her forehead.<p>

She nodded, as much as she wanted to be with him she could also see his point. "I promise our next date won't be as serious. Good night Charlie" he let go of her and walked away. "Bye" she answered with a smile before going inside.


	38. Chapter 38

The next day at work Charlie couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "You're in a good mood today" said Watson. "Yes I am" Charlie answered knowing that she couldn't tell her workmate about her date last night. She had called Watson after the fight on the beach letting her know that she wouldn't be back in.

"So you're feeling better then?" Charlie nodded "yep seems this baby has a mind of his own already." Watson laughed "sorry Charlie I keep telling you, I think that is only going to get worse I mean look at who it's parents are!" Charlie smiled glad that her friend was no longer annoyed at her "your right poor kid!"

"Sergeant Buckton?" both looked up to see a delivery man walking into the station with a huge bunch of flowers. "Eh yes?" answered Charlie. "These are for you" he said placing them down in front of her before leaving the station.

"Who are they from?" questioned Watson. "Um I don't know" said Charlie starring at the beautiful flowers. Watson laughed and picked up the card "maybe reading this would help." Charlie read the card out loud "thanks for an amazing first date. Couldn't wait for date number two, love you."

"First date and he is already saying he loves you?" asked Watson. Charlie giggled "it wasn't really a first date. Brax and I are starting again so last night we went on our first date." Watson gave her a surprised look "it always suprises me what Brax is willing to do for your Charlie."  
>"Brax?" said Charlie shocked. "Yes Brax that's his name isn't it?" Watson answered with a cheeky smirk, she wasn't going to tell Charlie but she was actually starting to like Darryl Braxton.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow!" said Ruby as Charlie walked inside with her flowers. "Who are they from?" Charlie put them on the table and looked for a vase to put them in. "Brax to say thinks for our date last night." Ruby giggled "doesn't he know he already knocked you up so he doesn't have to try so hard."<p>

"Rubes!" cried Charlie not sure weather to be annoyed or not. "Well it's true Mum! You should feel extra special because he is making all this effort." Charlie unbuttoned her pants "the only thing I'm feeling at the moment is uncomfortable, I'm going upstairs to get changed!" Ruby followed her upstairs and waited outside her room.

"So what's going on with you and Brax? Are you actually back together or what?" Charlie was still pulling her top over her head when she opened the door "I don't know Rubes, just leave it ok?" She started to walk down the stairs.

"No not ok. You need to understand that this thing with you and Brax affects everyone not just you and him!" Charlie turned to face her "Ruby! I know that affects everyone but it's our lives we are the ones that have to be happy. We are working on things what more do you want us to do!"

"Try harder!" Ruby screamed "Charlie you know he is the one for you why can't you just make it work!" She pushed passed her and ran down the stairs. "Young lady it's not that easy!" screamed Charlie back but it was too late Ruby was already out the door.

"What is going on here?" asked Bianca as she walked in the door. "Parenting can't you tell?" said Charlie in a sarcastic tone before sitting down on the couch. "What can I help you with?"

"I thought we could have some girly time and I brought an old friend to see you." She pulled a bottle of wine out of her bag "now I know you can't have any but I can!" Charlie smiled "glasses are in the top cupboard."

"Wow a smile, I thought I was going to have work hardier to get one of those!" she went into the kitchen to get a glass "so what was the problem?" Charlie sighed "Just teenagers. She forgets that it's my life too and I have to be happy not just her."

Bianca took a sip of wine "so I'm guessing you are talking about you and Brax then?" Charlie nodded. "I don't mean to make things worse but how was your date last night? I was surprised when he came home a decent hour." Charlie just wanted to scream at her like she had done with Ruby but she knew she was just trying to be a caring friend "the date was fine I'm not sure why everyone is so worried!"

Her friend raised her eyebrows "the date was just fine? I think that is why we are worried." Charlie took a deep breath in "it was just great ok, just like old times but we were both honest with each other. Then at the end of the date I throw myself at him and he turned me down."

"Oh sweetie so that's why your so upset because you didn't get any!" She giggled which annoyed Charlie. "Bianca! It's not funny I asked him to come inside but he said no." Bianca did her best to stop laughing "did he say why?" Charlie nodded "yes and I totally understand, he wants to put our relationship before sex because he thinks that one of the areas we go wrong last time."

"Awww that's really sweet! He is trying so hard to make this work!" Charlie smiled to herself "I know he is B and I know it's the right thing to do but I really really need some!" They looked at each other and giggled.

"I have something to take your mind off it, a family BBQ at our place tomorrow" said Bianca. "Family BBQ?" questioned Charlie. Bianca nodded "yes family because that's what we kind of are now! Me, you, Heath, Brax, Casey, Ruby, Cheryl and of course Darcy. You have to come it's the first day that Heath has had Darcy since Tegan took her at the diner... and you can't leave me alone with Cheryl!"

Charlie giggled "well I could but I'm not that mean. What time and do I need to bring anything?" Bianca hugged her friend "thank you so much! 11 and no you being there is enough….. wait actually a not moody teenager would be great!"


	39. Chapter 39

_Sorry this chapter has taken so long to put up but I'm getting married in about 3 and half months (gulp!) so have been super busy. I will do my best to update soon because I have lots of ideas but sometimes there isn't enough time in the day! _

* * *

><p>"Auntie Charlie, Ruby! I haven't seen you in ages!" called Darcy as she ran down the steps to greet them stopping when she saw Charlie's bump. "Charlie you got fat!" Ruby laughed "she is having a baby Darcy and that's where it grows before it is born." Darcy looked from Ruby to Charlie then at her dad, she was about to say something before she turned to Bianca. "Is that true B? Is there a baby in her tummy?" Bianca nodded "yes sweetie that's where babies come from."<p>

"Hey kiddo why didn't you ask me?" questioned Heath. Darcy rolled her eyes at her Dad "what would you know about making babies?" Bianca, Ruby and Charlie cracked up as Heath just look bewildered at his daughter "so where do you think you came from?"

"From Mum's house! Gees Dad you picked me up from there!" Ruby couldn't control herself she had tears running down her face. Bianca gave Darcy a hug "Darcy we missed you so much."

Charlie and Ruby walked up the steps onto the front deck. "What's going on here?" asked Cheryl as she walked out of the house followed by Casey. "Just the girls picking on me" answered Heath. Charlie laughed "actually Heath it was your daughter picking on you we are just laughing at it."

Cheryl shook her head knowing that she must have missed the joke "where is your brother I thought this was a family lunch so he should be here." Heath sighed Brax had always been his mothers favourite and he wasn't surprised that she was only worried about him "he went to Aneglo's to make sure everything was set up for the lunch shift he should be back soon."

Bianca could sense that Heath was feeling a bit uneasy. She felt sorry for him, all he ever wanted to do was make his Mum proud of him but he always went the wrong way about it. "How about you go inside and get the girls a drink?" Heath nodded. "Just an OJ for me please" answered Charlie. "Same for me" said Ruby. Heath went inside to get the drinks.

"Ruby do you want to come inside and see my new doll that Dad got me?" asked Darcy. "Of course Darc. Do you want to come Casey?" Casey laughed "of course I can't think of anything else I want to do more!" Darcy looked down trying to hide the hurt on her face "Dad brought it from me special so I can have a toy at his house, Bianca helped me pick her." Casey immediately felt bad "I'm sorry Darcy." He took her hand "come on lets going inside and see her." Darcy looked up at him with her big eyes and smiled before the two of them walked inside hand in hand. Ruby laughed and followed them inside.

"So Charlie how is the pregnancy going?" asked Cheryl. Charlie sat down next to her "really good, I have had a bit of morning sickness but not that bad. Hopefully it is a sign of how the baby will be when it's born." Cheryl laughed "sorry but if it's a Braxton he or she is going to be a handful. We should get together closer to your due date and go through some tips I have."

Charlie smiled, she was starting to see passed the front that Cheryl put up and wanted her to be part of her baby's life. "I would like that. I have been meaning to ask you something actually. I have my 20week scan in a couple of weeks and I was wondering if you wanted to come to it?" Cheryl was shocked by her question "you want me to come? Did Darryl make you ask me?"

She shook her head "no actually I haven't even talked to him about. You're this baby's only grandparent and he needs you in his life."

"Your having a boy!" shrieked Bianca. Charlie nodded as Bianca pulled her up from her seat to hug her. Cheryl sat there watching them jump round thinking how much she missed having a true friend. These days the drink was her friend and even then it wasn't a very good one. "Sorry Cheryl" said Charlie settling down. "Don't worry, I know you girls are excited" she answered. "It's nice to see my two future daughters in laws getting on so well." Bianca just out choked as Charlie and Cheryl laughed.

"Sorry sweetie but you know she is right" said Charlie. Cheryl nodded "I knew it when I saw the way that Darryl looked Charlie and now I see Heath giving you the same look. Let's just hope you do it the right way round not like these two!" She pointed at Charlie and then to Brax who was walking up to the house. Bianca giggled happy that Brax's arrival had taking the focus off her and Heath.

"What am I doing the wrong way round?" asked Brax as he hugged his Mum brushing lightly against Charlie as he did. "You knocked her up before you were married!" she answered. Brax laughed and rubbed his face with his palm "yes well that wasn't totally planned but it's happening now so we are happy with it." Heath walked out of the house and handed Charlie her drink before sitting down next Bianca. She took his hand sensing that he still wasn't overly happy.

"I didn't say I wasn't happy about it but it would have been nice if you were married before you had the baby" said Cheryl. "Well I don't think that will be happening ok?" answered Brax quietly.

"Excuse me" said Charlie as she got up before rushing inside.


	40. Chapter 40

Charlie ran into the kitchen putting her full glass on the bench before bracing herself with her hands on the bench. She couldn't believe Brax would even say that or that he said it in front of everyone. How could he be so certain of where this was going when she felt like she was losing control. She wanted to be with Brax more then anything in world but right now she wasn't sure what was happening. Feeling a panic attacking coming she started to take deep breaths.

She could hear someone follow her inside but she choose not to turn around. "Charlie are you ok?"

She took another deep breath before answering but still didn't turn round to look at them "yes I'm fine."

"No you're not Charlie. Look at me" said Brax. Charlie turned to face him without saying a word. Sighing Brax reached out and touched her arm. His hand felt like fire on Charlie's skin. She wanted nothing more then to jump him right then and there but knew that she couldn't. "Don't touch me" she cried slapping his hand. She regretted it the straight away. His touch may not have been much but Charlie would take anything that she could get at the moment.

"Charlie! What is going on your acting crazy!"

"Me crazy? You're the one telling your Mum that we aren't going to get married!" she exclaimed. "No I didn't. I said that we probably aren't going to get married before the baby is born there is a big difference. Do you really think that we will be ready to get married before then?" Brax was doing his best to keep calm but it was only upsetting Charlie even more.

Charlie looked at him not knowing what to do, she felt like she could slap him but instead she picked up her glass and throwing her juice over him. "What the hell Charlie! What was that?" Brax pulled his wet top off revealing his chest. She couldn't take her eyes off it watching the juice run down his tight stomach. This was worse then him touching her, all she wanted to do was lick it off. Charlie felt her heart beating faster, she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"So do you want to explain to me what is going? Because I think I have missed something" said Brax not trying to hide his annoyance this time. Charlie stomped her foot not knowing what else to do "you have been here the whole time maybe you should work it out!" With that she pushed past him walking back outside.

Brax used his shirt to dry the rest of the juice of his chest before turning round to noticing Bianca standing in the lounge for the first time. "How much of that did you see?" he asked.

"Enough" she answered. "Great so can you explain to me what the hell it was all about?" he pleaded. "Well that's easy" she answered "she is pregnant."

Brax gave Bianca a blank stare "and that explains her behaving like that? I tried to do everything Amanda told me, stay calm, asking questions but that just seemed to upset her more!" Bianca smiled "sorry Brax but she is pregnant and her hormones are all over the place. She doesn't know what she wants so there is no way that you can. Oh but there is one thing that you could do…..."  
>"And what would that be?" Brax asked. "Put a shirt on" she giggled. Brax looked down before looking back at Bianca "what don't you like what you see?" She laughed "Brax that is wrong in so many ways! But no it's not for me it's for Charlie."<p>

"Charlie doesn't like seeing me topless?" murmured Brax. Bianca shook her head "no just the opposite actually." Brax looked at her confused. "She is pregnant and her hormones are all over the place" she explained "so that means she has eh….. certain needs that aren't being met at the moment."

"Certain needs? What are you going on about?" Bianca sighed she couldn't believe that she had explain this to him "animal needs! She needs sex Brax!"

Brax felt himself going red, he knew that the girls talked about their sex lives but it wasn't something he was totally comfortable talking to Bianca about. "We have talked about this and she agreed that it was best for us to wait. Why would she change her mind?"  
>"Brax she is pregnant! Her brain knows its right to wait but her hormones are telling her she has to have it. Her brain and hormones are two things that aren't agreeing at the moment."<br>"So what I should just give her some to make her happy? What about our relationship?" questioned Brax. Bianca sighed this was so much harder then it should be "no I'm not saying that at all. You need to talk to her and working out what is going on but Brax just understand what is going on for her at the moment ok?"

He nodded before rubbing his face. "It isn't easy for either of us….. but it's going to be worth it in the end. I will talk to her but I'm not making any promises." He went to go outside still topless.

"Hey!" said Bianca "where do you think your going? Come help me with this food!" Brax laughed and followed her into the kitchen "Shit got enough? Who do you think you're feeding?" he asked when he saw all the food in fridge.

Bianca laughed back "I have seen how much you boys eat and we can't forget Charlie!" Brax started to pick up the food to take outside. "Wait! You better go put a shirt on, we don't want to upset Charlie again."

He nodded and went to his bedroom before returning with a clean t-shirt on. He picked up a couple of plates before turning to Bianca. "Wish me luck!" he said before walking outside to face Charlie and his family.


	41. Chapter 41

Brax walked outside and put the food on the table. He was aware that Charlie was watching him but he was too scared to look at her instead he called out for Darcy, Ruby and Casey to come outside for lunch.

"Looks good!" said Heath walking up and trying to pick a bit of chicken off the plate. "Oi wait until it's all ready" said Bianca who had followed Brax out of the house. She put the plates on the table before going to get another couple of things from inside.

Charlie still hadn't taken her eyes off Brax. The second she got outside she felt bad for the scene that had happened inside. She had been making small talk with Cheryl but really she was thinking about Brax. She knew he hadn't really done anything wrong and he was just trying to explain his comment to her but she had lost control. It was like someone had taken over her body and she couldn't stop it. She sighed knowing that it wasn't going to get any better until she had the baby. The only thing that she could now was talk to Brax and try her best to explain what happened. "Earth to Charlie?" Ruby was standing in front of her waiting for her to take the plate in her hand.

"Sorry" she murmured taking the plate out of her hand before get up and walking over to the table. "Are you ok?" Ruby asked "you don't look the best."

"I'm fine" said Charlie doing her best to smile "Let's eat."

Everyone was silence as they sat there eating lunch. "The only way to keep my boys quiet" laughed Cheryl "give them food or booze!" Once they had finished Ruby and Casey collected everyone's plates and took them inside. "Oh god I'm soooooo full" groaned Bianca. Heath laughed "maybe you shouldn't have eaten so much then babe"

"Um I think Rubes was right I'm not feeling the best I'm going to go home. Nice to see you Cheryl" said Charlie as she stood up. "Er I will walk you" said Brax getting up and for the first time looked at Charlie. He smiled at her as she took his hand and they walked down the steps

Heath laughed "you know she only lives across the street I don't think anything will..." Bianca elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Ouch what was that for?" Brax and Charlie laughed as they walked away knowing that as she soon they were out of site Bianca would explain it to both him and Cheryl.

"Your Mum was quiet today" said Charlie still holding Brax's hand. "Yea she was... she told me a couple of days ago that she was giving up the drink I didn't think it would last this long but I guess she is really trying this time." He squeezed her hand "I have heard it so many times from her... I really hope it's true." They reached Charlie's front door and she let go of his hand so she could get her keys out of her bag. "Look I'm sorry about before" she said unlocking the door "I guess I'm kind of hormonal…"

Brax chucked "kind of hormonal? Charlie I love you but they have totally taken over." Charlie opened the door and walked inside "Brax this isn't funny! I feel like I'm losing control and I'm not even half way through yet. I don't think I can do" Brax walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug "I'm sorry babe but it's a bit late for that. You just need to relax and try to enjoy it plus I'm here if you need me" he kissed her forehead.

"Do you think you can put up with me for that long?" Charlie questioned. "Of course I can. Beside it will give me tips for how to deal with it next time." Charlie looked up at him "I think maybe you should wait until the end of it to see if you can handle me like this again." He smiled down at her "baby I plan on handling you for the rest of our lives, you don't need to worry. Plus I have been told that when you are holding the baby in your arms you forget all the bad stuff." Charlie put her head on his chest, there was no where else in the world that she felt so safe.

They stayed like that until Brax felt something between them. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked Charlie. She nodded taking his hand and placing it on her tummy. Brax was completely in ore; he looked into Charlie's eyes smiling as they felt their baby moving.

"Was that the first time?" asked Brax. Charlie smiled "I want to say yes but I think I felt it the other night. I didn't tell you because I wasn't totally sure." He kissed her cheek "that's ok no like you can control when he does things."

"Do you want to stay and watch a movie or something?" Charlie sat down on the couch. "Or something?" questioned Brax with a cheeky grin sitting down next to her. "Brax! I didn't mean that, I know we aren't doing that…" she lent in and gave him a passionate kiss. Brax kissed her back before thinking about it and pulling back. "We better stop that if we aren't going to have sex. So what are we going to watch?"

Charlie got up to put a movie in then returned to the couch and snuggled into Brax. After watching it for the less then 20 minutes she asked "so what were you and Bianca talk about inside?" Brax rubbed his face and chucked "I have been waiting for you to ask. She just said reminded me that your pregnant and I need to be play nice." Charlie screwed her face up "play nice? What is that meant to mean?"

"It means that I want to watch the movie and I love you" he kissed her cheek and turned to watch the TV. Charlie knew she wasn't going to get a better answer from him so she snuggled in to finish watching the movie.


	42. Chapter 42

_After the news today about Esther Anderson today I thought we needed something to cheer us up!_ _hope you enjoy it xo_

* * *

><p>The next day Charlie got out of the shower to find an outfit on her bed and an overnight bag sitting next to it. "Ruby!"<p>

"What?" asked Ruby as she entered her room. "What's going on here?" asked Charlie. Ruby smiled "I didn't plan this I just did what I was told but you better get changed." She tried to leave the room but Charlie wouldn't let her "no way girly you aren't getting away that easy. What's going on?"

"Brax asked me to pack a bag for you to go away for a night." Charlie smiled "so where are we going?" Ruby pulled something out of her pocket "I don't know. He gave me this list and told me to pack everything on it. Guess he knows that I would tell you. Look you better get dressed I will see you in the lounge ok?" She left the room and Charlie got dressed.

15 minutes later Charlie was sitting on the couch with her overnight bag waiting by the door. "What time did he say he would be here?" asked Charlie. Ruby laughed "any minute now. Would you relax it's only Brax!" She sighed "I know it's just Brax but I feel like there is so much pressure. We need to get this right so our little family can be together…..."

She was about to go on when there was a knock on the door. Ruby opened it to see Brax standing there. "Thank god you're here! Someone one was getting herself all worked up." Brax grinned at Ruby before walking over to Charlie. "And why would that be?" He took her hands and pulled her off the couch into a hug "she already knows I like her." He kissed her cheek "and that I think she is sexy as hell" he kissed down her neck causing her to giggle.

"And I think that is my cue to leave the room!" said Ruby. Charlie laughed before freeing herself from Brax's arms "sorry Ruby. Now behave yourself tonight ok? No parties!" Ruby rolled her eyes. "Yes Mum I know the rules. And anyway Bianca is right across the road and I'm sure Brax has told her to keep an eye on me." Brax nodded at Charlie.

"Well ok, I guess we better get going then" she kissed Ruby on the cheek before following Brax outside.

* * *

><p>"You know Ruby is a good kid you don't have to worry about leaving her home for the night. Anyway you have done it before" said Brax as he pulled out of the driveway. "Yes but it's different this time, she is actually by herself before Leah was always there" answered Charlie. Brax grinned "so are you actually worried about Ruby or what my brother can talk her into?" Charlie laughed "I would like to see Casey try and talk her into doing something she didn't want to do."<p>

"True, she is a bit stubborn actually a bit like someone else I know! Seriously you don't need to worry I have talked to Casey about it. He said he will take a pizza round later and they are going to watch a movie." Charlie gasped "but there isn't anyone else home! Brax we can't leave them alone what happens if they... well you know."

Brax laughed "seriously Charlie? You act like they aren't already having sex." She closed her eyes for a minute before answering. "Look I know they are having sex but I really don't want to think about it." Brax smiled, even though he cared Ruby like a daughter it didn't bother him hearing about his brother's sex life.

"I have had the talk with Casey and he has condoms so at least they are being responsible. Do you want to know where we are going?" he asked to change the subject. Charlie put her hand on his leg and smiled. She knew exactly what he was trying to do and she loved him for it. "Well I already know we are going to the city because of the road we are on..."

"Dam your too smart" he chucked. "So are you going to tell me where in the city we are going or do I have to guess?" she rubbed her hand up his leg onto his inner thigh. Brax grinned "if that's how you plan on getting it out of me I don't think I'm going to tell you." Charlie giggled at times like this she felt like a teenager again "I think you better tell me because it's not safe for me to do that when you're driving." He shook his head "Dam always a cop! It could have been fun. Our first stop is actually a business one."

"Business?" questioned Charlie. "Yea I'm going to have a look at a possible site for a new restaurant. I promise it wouldn't take long."

"Wow Brax that's really exciting! Take as long as you need. I didn't realise you were even thinking about that yet." Brax rubbed his face with his palm "yea I wasn't really looking yet but I heard about a amazing site going. I'm not sure if I'm going to go for it or not yet...I mean with the baby coming and all."

"Don't you dare put it off because of me and the baby. Brax it's your dream." Brax sighed "yea but if I go ahead with it I would have to spend at least a couple of days in the city every week until it opens. Then when it opens it would be a couple of months of hard work. I want don't want to be away from the baby for that long... or you."

Charlie felt her heart melt, she was starting to realise that Brax would give up everything for her. "You wouldn't have to be. We could make it work, the baby and I could come spend time with you in the city or you could get a manager in." Brax took his eyes off the road to smile at her. "See that's why I love you but let's just see what this place is like before we start planning on how we are going to make it work." She nodded "sounds good. So what are we doing after that?"

"Having our date" he answered with a smirk. "Is that all your going to give me?" groaned Charlie. He nodded "yep you have to wait and see"


	43. Chapter 43

_For some reason I had a lot of problem writing this chapter but I hope you still like it! There is still lots more to come_

* * *

><p>"Nice area" said Charlie as they got back into the car after looking at the site. "Yea it is and it's going to get even better with all the development they are doing. The building might be a bit of a mess at the moment but it wouldn't take long to get it up to standard" he played with the ring on his finger before starting the car. Charlie knew that was a sign that he was nervous "so are you worried about the new business or our date?"<p>

"What do you mean babe?" asked Brax. "You only play with your ring like that when you're nervous so what is it about?" He chucked "you know me to well. I'm just thinking about the business and if I can afford to open a new restaurant at the moment. I don't need to worry about that date because I know your going to love it." Charlie smiled "bit sure of yourself there! What happens if I hate it?"

"I'm telling you it isn't going to be a problem, your going to love it." Brax answered as he pulled into the Sydney traffic.

As the drove in silence Charlie could tell them Brax was still thinking about the new restaurant. "So what you thinking about?" question Charlie hoping that he would open up to her. "Nothing, just driving" answered Brax quickly. Charlie shook her head "this is a partnership Brax. If you want it to work you need to talk to me about things." Brax sighed knowing that she was right "sorry I'm not use to talking to you about business deals. In the passed they haven't always been the most eh legal and with you being a cop..."

"But that isn't a problem now is it Brax?" pushed Charlie praying that the answer was no. "No it isn't a problem Charlie but things were a lot easier before. Now there is so much more I have to worry about. Anyway we are here"

As they pulled into the car park of Luna park Charlie shrieked "oh my gosh Brax I haven't been here since I was kid!" Brax laughed that was just the reaction he was after. He pulled the car into a park and they got out. Charlie grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the gate, taking it all in.

"Now there is a bit limit about the rides you can go on because your pregnant but there is still a few and of course the games" said Brax. Charlie shook her head "and the food, how could you forget the food!" Brax laughed and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Your right how could I forget about the food. Let me guess it's the baby that wants it not you?" She nodded her head "yep you got that right. Come on, let's go have fun!"

The two had the best day acting like kids again. Brax had won a teddy which Charlie said was for the baby but really he knew it was for her. They were walking arm and arm as it started to get dark. "There is just one more thing that I want to do" smiled Brax. "Oh and was is that?" asked a very tired Charlie. Without saying anything he took her to the ferris wheel. Leaving the teddy at the bottom the pair got on.

"Wow it's so pretty" said Charlie as they started to go up. Looking at her Brax said "I always think you're beautiful oh and the view isn't bad either." Charlie blushed, it didn't matter how many times he said that to her she still wasn't use to hearing it. She lent over and kissed Brax who slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth. Charlie felt shivers go through her body as their tongues connected. Brax slipped his arm round her pulling her in as close as he could.

Charlie let out a light moan before pulling back "I think we should save this for later and enjoy the view before either of us get to excited." Brax grinned, glad it was dark enough so Charlie couldn't see that he was already excited. "I think that might be a good idea. So was I right did you enjoy our date?" She looked out at the view again "well I wasn't going to say anything but…" He lent over and playfully started ticking her "tell me the truth and I will stop." She couldn't stop giggled "ok ok I had an amazing day. Thank you." Brax stopped ticking her and put his arm around her "you don't have to thank me. And our day isn't over yet." He kissed her forehead.

Charlie smiled she knew exactly what he meant and she couldn't wait. She snuggled into him enjoyed the view and their time alone together.

After they left Luna Park the two arrived at their hotel room. As she put her bag on the floor Charlie looked around and noticed there was two double beds in the room. She turned to Brax with a surprised look on her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Charlie giggled "it's fine. To be honest I'm surprised that you got a room with two beds." She took a step closer to Brax.

"Really? Well Sergeant Buckton I wasn't sure how our date was going to turn out so I thought I should get two just to be safe" he flashed her that cheeky grin of his before pulling her body into his. As he turned to kiss her Charlie lent back in his arms "maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do then." He laughed "isn't it a good thing that I don't think you're easy?"

"Brax!" cried Charlie before they both cracked up. Brax slid his hands up her back closing the gap between them and kissing her passionately on the lips. He knew that he had said they should wait to sleep together but right now he wasn't thinking with his brain. Charlie broke their kiss "are you sure you want to do this?" she asked seriously. Brax nodded and slipped his hands up her top...

* * *

><p><em>Sorry to end it there but it would be to long if I continued on! Stay tuned for the next chapter <em>


	44. Chapter 44

_Also my laptop is going into the shop so I may not be able to update for the next couple of days. I'm sorry and I hope the chapter below makes up for it_

* * *

><p>Even though he had been touching her all day, his touch suddenly felt like fire on her skin. She wanted him, she needed him and he knew it. She pulled her body in closer to his, passionately kissing him.<p>

Brax pulled her top off moving his hands back down her body. When they reached her tummy he moved them over her bump. He looked her in the eyes "fuck I love you. You and our baby." Charlie grinned, she knew this was right and there was no where else she wanted to be right now. She put her hands on the bottom of his top and pulled it up over his head.

"Fuck me babe" whispered Charlie "I want you... I need you" Brax took her hand and lead her to the bed.

Lying her down he kissed her lips before running his hands down her sides making his way down to her pants. He undid the button and slipped both her pants and underwear off. He kissed her already swollen clit causing Charlie to cry out in pleasure.

Brax kissed each of her inner thighs before returning to her centre. He slowly started licking her clit enjoying the sounds that were escaping from her mouth. She put her hand on the back of his head lightly pulling his hair encouraging him on. He lapped up her juices before biting her lightly. "Brax..." she moaned. After not being with him for so long this felt like heaven to her. He gently pushed his finger inside her while kissing her inner thigh.

Feeling her tighten around finger was too much for Brax and he had to stop, getting up to remove his tight pants that were suffocating him. Charlie sat up watching him before she took his hard cock in her hand. Moving her hand up and down his long shaft she looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

Brax bit his lip doing his best to concentrate on her face and not the feeling of pleasure that was taking over his body. It didn't take him long to give in to it and he screamed out Charlie's name. Grinning Charlie took his full length in her mouth, slowly letting it out. "Oh fuck baby… keep doing it… please….." groaned Brax.

She took the end gently biting it before taking it all in again. She continued this for the next couple of minutes with Brax moaning out until finally he couldn't take it anymore. "I have to sat down I can't take it more." He lay down on the bed removing Charlie's bra and kissing down her neck to her right nipple. He cupped the left one with his hand, while lightly flicking her nipple. With little kisses he made his way up her neck and back to her lips.

Charlie pushed her tongue in his mouth wanting to taste as much of him she could. She pushed her hand down onto his penis, rubbing it the best she could. "Brax I need you inside me..." she whispered in his ear. Using all her strength she pushed him onto his back before straddling him. Brax held his breath as he entered her. It had been so long since he had been inside her and he had missed it so much. Moving his hands onto her back he slowly started to thrust, not wanting to hurt her.

Not happy with his speed Charlie sat up and started ridding him hard. Brax reached up and taking her breasts in his hand, playing with her hard nipples. She arched her back moving her own hands over his, enjoying being with him again. Now knowing that he wasn't going to hurt her Brax thrust deeper and harder.

Lust took over Charlie's body, she could feel her orgasm slowly starting to rise inside. Sensing that it was coming Brax lent up and started to suck her nipple. He bit it gently twisting it before light kissing it. Know she was on the edge Charlie reached down and rubbed her clit. With one deep thrust from Brax she was over the edge screaming out his name as she went.

Brax continued to lightly thrust as Charlie caught her breath. Feeling him getting closer Charlie started to thrust against him causing him to enter her deeper and deeper. Grabbing her arse he screamed out "fuck Charlieeeeeeeeeeee." With that she felt him explode inside her.

Still on top of him she kissed him before rolling off him. "Aw I like it when you stay on me baby." Charlie kissed his cheek "sorry babe it's kind of uncomfortable now." Brax smiled and putting his arm around her pulling her body in close "can't believe your 20weeks soon!"

"Neither can I. I'm just so glad that we are finally back together." Charlie kissed his neck before falling asleep in his arms.


	45. Chapter 45

Rolling over the next morning Charlie reached over for Brax to find him gone. As she woke up a bit more she realised that the shower in the bathroom was going. Smiling to herself she remembered the night before and how amazing it felt to be back in his arms. Lying there still waking up she heard the shower turn off and a couple of moments later the bathroom door opened.

"Good morning baby" she said as Brax walked into the room covered only by his towel. "Good morning yourself" he answered with a grin as he walked over to the bed. Sitting down next to her he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face "Sorry if I woke you up."

She shook her head lightly "no you didn't but there is something that you forgot to do this morning." Brax looked down at her "and what would that be?" Smiling lightly she answered "give me a cuddle." He laughed as he got up and pulled back the covers. He was about to get in when Charlie said "and what about the towel?" he raised his eyebrows at her. "It's only fair!" she moved the covers down a little revealing her still naked body from the night before.

"Ok then I guess it is" he grinned as he removed his towel and hopped into the bed next to her. Pulling his arm around her he pulled her in close. She smiled as she traced his blood and sand tattoo. "God I missed you" he said kissing her forehead. Still smiled she kissed each word of the tattoo "Me too. You know I never liked tattoos until I meet you."

"You would like anything on me" he laughed. "Actually I was thinking about getting another one." She looked up at him "Really?" He nodded "yea um no sure where yet but I want to get the babys name. That way he will always be a part of me..." Charlie felt her heart melt. She knew how much being a dad meant to Brax and was so glad she was the one that was giving it to him. "Sounds like a great idea, might get one myself."

Brax laughed until a dirty look from Charlie stopped him. "Sorry babe but I just can't see you getting one. You know they really hurt right?" She rolled her eyes "yes! What do you think I am? I'm going to have to deal with child birth I'm sure I can handle getting a little tattoo!"

"Good point but we can give him a short name if you want!" Charlie shook her head and rolled onto her side facing away from him. "Awwwww sorry baby I didn't mean it" he rolled over so their bodies were touching. He moved her hair and kissing down her neck then down her shoulder. Feeling Charlie arch her back he knew straight away that she enjoyed it. With his lips he made his way back up her neck.

"You know that's cheating" said Charlie suddenly. "I was annoyed at you and you can't just kiss your way out of it." Brax put his hand on her hips slowly moving it up her side "I have more that kissing to make you forgive me. So what do you say let me make it up to you?"

She sighed "well I guess I could..." She giggled lightly. Brax moved his hand onto her breast lightly squeezing it while playing with her nipple with her thumb. She moved her body back into his, feeling his hardened length slip between her legs. "Sorry but I don't think you are allowed any pleasure from this apology" she whispered.

"Don't worry this is all about you" he muttered into her ear, as he gently slipped himself inside her. Charlie groaned as he slowly started to thrust. He continued to play with nipple as he kissed down neck. "Harder..." she whispered.

He moved his hand down her body onto her clit as he entered deeper and harder. He couldn't help but groan as her tight arse pounded into his body. "I said you're no allowed to enjoy this..." Brax started playing with her clit "mmmmmmmmmmmm fuck keep doing that" she moaned no longer able to think about anything else.

Encouraged by her words Brax continued on, feeling her walls getting tighter and tighter around him. Trying to ignore the feeling that was taking over his body he did his best to concentrate on her and making her climax. Suddenly he feel her clench her bum together, knowing she was close he let himself relax and they came together.

Turning her head around to face him she kissed his cheek "you know I'm going to expect a wakeup call like that every morning now?" He smiled "that's fine you can have it every morning we are together." She shook her moving her body to face his "no I want it every morning."

"The only way you can have it is if we are living together" just then he realised what she was saying. "Are you asking me..." he trailed off wanting her to finish the sentence. "Yes I am. Darryl Braxton will you move in with me?"

"Darryl? Since when have you called me Darryl?" Charlie smiled "you called me Charlotte when you asked me to marry you so now I get to call you Darryl, it's only fair. So what's you answer?" Pushing the covers off them he got up. "Brax?" questioned Charlie. Turning to her with a huge grin on his face he answered "hurry up if we leave now I can be moved in by tonight then you can wake up to that again tomorrow."Giggling Charlie got out of the bed to get ready.


	46. Chapter 46

Pulling up the driveway Brax looked over and smiled at Charlie. "You ready for this?" he asked. "Yes Ruby is going to be over the moon that you are finally going to move in." She kissed him on the cheek "and so am I. I can't wait to wake up with you every morning... and not just because I want to have sex every morning!" Brax laughed "sure sure baby I know you better than that. Anyway we need to make the most of it because when the little guy comes we aren't going to get any time alone! Now go inside and see if your daughter is up yet, I will get our bags."

Smiling to herself as she walked up to the front door she couldn't believe how lucky she was. Unlocking the door she screamed in shocked as she saw Casey's backside looking back at her from the couch. "Mum!" shrieked Ruby from under him. "Oh my god!" cried Charlie covering her eyes. "What's going on, I heard you scream" said Brax coming up behind Chralie. "Casey!" he laughed seeing the back of his naked brother on the couch. Casey lay there not sure what to do, he wanted to move to cover himself but knew that if he did it would expose Ruby, who was complete naked underneath him.

"Um we are going to go into the kitchen. How about you two sort yourselves out and come in when you are ready" said Brax still laughing. He took Charlie's hand and being careful not to look towards the couch lead her out of the room. When they were in the kitchen he pulled her in close "just be nice to them ok? It isn't really that bad."

"Who said I wasn't going to be nice?" questioned Charlie. Brax chucked lightly "sorry but who are you and what have you done with my fiancé?" Charlie smiled sheepishly "ok so you might be right." Brax kissed her neck "might be? You know I am, so play nice." A now fully clothed Ruby walked into the room without looking at them "um hi, you're back early."

"Yes we are because we have some news. Casey can you come in here, you need to hear this as well" called Brax sitting down at the table. Casey walked into the room too scared to look at Charlie. Brax signalled for everyone to sit down at the table before he looked at Charlie "are you going to tell them or am I?" She sat down at the table smiling at Ruby and Casey "I will! We had a chat last night and um Brax is going to move in."

"Finally!" exclaimed Ruby. "I'm so glad that you two have worked it out." Still too scared to look up Casey murmured "um yea congrats." Charlie laughed "Casey if you're going to live here you might actually have to look at me." Casey and Ruby both looked at her in surprise "you're still going to let him move in?" asked Ruby. "Yes of course" said Charlie looking at Brax with a huge smile on her face "but I think we need some ground rule. First one is no sex in communal areas of the house..."

"That goes for all of us!" interrupted Ruby. "Yes ok, it goes for all of us. And if you two are going to um... have sex in either of your rooms please just shut the door and don't tell us!" said Charlie as Ruby shot her an evil look "what! I know you're doing it but I don't want to think about it, your still my baby girl."

Ruby was about to say something when Brax cut in knowing how easy it was for the girls to get carried away "I think what Charlie is trying to say is Ruby your still her little girl but she understands that you are getting older." She smiled at Brax trying to work out how he knew the perfect thing to say when she had no idea how to put it in words herself. Even though she was smiling she could feel tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh Mum I didn't mean to upset you!" said Ruby getting up and wrapping her arms around her. That was too much for Charlie and she burst into tears causing Ruby to hold her tighter. "I'm sorry Rubes you didn't upset me... I'm happy really I am. I just can't believe it's finally coming together."

Brax couldn't help but laugh lightly at her. She really did look like a mess with tears streaming down her face and then a big grin. Then there was Ruby holding her tight even though he could tell she wasn't totally sure what was wrong. "How about you come to my place babe and help me pack? We really should get started if we want to do it all today."

Charlie smiled and rubbed Ruby's arms before releasing it. "Sounds like a better plan that sitting round here all day and crying. Stupid hormones." She got up and started walking towards the lounge. "Hey come here first" said Brax grabbing her hand and pulling her body back into his. With the back of his hand he wiped away her tears and used his thumb to remove a little bit of smudged makeup. "That's better" he kissed her lips moving his hands up her back.

"Yuck get a room you two!" piped up Casey. Charlie laughed glad that he seemed to have gone over his embarrassment. "Seems you two might need to remember that one as well! Are you going to move in today as well or wait until you actually have time to pack?"

"Why wait I'm going to move in today! Come on Ruby you better help me pack" he grabbed Rubys hand and the two of them left the room. Charlie laughed as she heard the front door open and close- the Braxton brothers may be different in so many ways but they were also so much alike.


	47. Chapter 47

The rest of the day was spent packing up things at the boy's house and walking them across the street to their new place. It was past now 7.30pm and Bianca had gone to get some dinner while the others were finishing.

"How can two males have so much stuff?" groaned Charlie as she looked round her house at all the boxes. "The problem isn't us having too much stuff it's you guys having so much stuff that there is no room for us to put ours!" joked Brax. Charlie rolled her eyes not wanting to say that he might just be right.

"I will help Casey sort out his room tonight and put all his stuff away. That should help but you two are on your own in trying to sort out Charlie's um I mean your room!" laughed Ruby. She knew that Charlie was going to have a hard time giving up space in her room. "You know we could put some of the boxes into the baby's room then at least they will be out of our way" suggested Charlie.

"One problem there is going to be a baby in that room very soon so we might as well figure it all out now!" answered Brax. Charlie shook her head "no I want him to be our room for the first couple of months before he goes in on his own." Brax laughed "you think we should put boxes in the baby's room because we can't fit them in our own but you still want to put the baby in our room? How is that going to work?""

Charlie again rolled her eyes but this time Brax saw her. "Excuse me missy? Is that attitude you are giving me?" Walking up to her he pulled her in and kissed her forehead. Charlie laughed looking up at him "yes yes it is and what are you going to do about it?" He started tickling her.

"Get a room!" said Heath as he walked in with Casey and the final few things. "Actually we have one for those upstairs, maybe we should use it?" he shot Charlie a cheeky grin. "Yuck!" said Casey "maybe I should move back in with you and Bianca!" Heath laughed "no way mate. We might have a room but we don't plan on using it much anymore."

"Double yuck" said Ruby. "What's double yuck?" questioned Bianca as she walked into the house with pizzas. "You really don't want to know!" said Charlie. "No but I might show you later" said Heath putting his arms around her. Bianca laughed "easy boy lets have some dinner first." She walked into the kitchen putting the pizza down and got some plates out of the cupboard.

Everyone sat down and eating their pizza. "Well" said Casey between bites "who would have thought a year ago we would all be here playing happy families." Brax laughed "I wouldn't of….." he was interrupted by Charlie's phone ringing. "Didn't last long" murmured Ruby as Charlie got up to answer it. Casey shot her a dirty look. "What?" fired back Ruby "you will learn when her phone rings at times like this it's always work and she will always say yes to going in."

"Ruby it's not her fault" said Brax. Ruby shook her head "it is Brax because she always says yes! She doesn't have to she could put her family first." Charlie walked back into the room "sorry guys but I need to go into work. That was Watson and they need me to cover the desk for the night." Ruby gave Brax a knowing look "told you so."

"Charlie are you sure you should be working? You have been up all day and now you want to work all night?" Brax did his best to ignore Ruby. "I'm fine Brax. Seriously I have done plenty of times before I will be fine!" Charlie picked up her pizza taking a large bite trying to finish it before she went to get charged. "But you weren't pregnant before and you are now. Seriously Charlie I would feel better if you didn't do it."

"Brax I will be fine! I'm going to get changed" she took the last bite of her pizza before going upstairs to get changed. "Told you Brax its always the same. I wonder if it will change when she has the baby..." Brax got up from his seat "just leave it ok Ruby!" He left the room following her upstairs. As he entered their room she moved some boxes so she could get into her drawers.

"Charlie" Brax waited for her to turned and look at him but she didn't. "Charlie look at me." Charlie sighed turning and looking up at him "what? I need to get ready for work." He sat down on the edge of the bed "I don't think you should be working tonight. Staying awake 24hours is hard enough but your just about 20 weeks pregnant. And I really wanted to spend my first night here together..."

She sat down on the bed next to him putting her hand on his leg "sorry babe I didn't think about that but I have already said yes so I can't back out now. I will fine, night shift on the desk is boring and really safe trust me ok? Nothing exciting will happen." He took her hand in his and kissed it "ok but promise me after tonight no extra shifts? It's not like we need the money or anything."

"I know" she let out a sigh. "I guess I have to think differently now that you and Casey are here." Brax smiled "yea now we have to think about our family before we do things." She leant into him with a huge "yea our family I like the sound of that! I better get ready for work, it's not a good look for the boss to be late." She kissed him before getting up to get her clothes. Brax smiled at her again before returned downstairs to the others.


	48. Chapter 48

"Hey thanks for coming in" said Watson as Charlie walked into the station. "Not a problem" smiled Charlie as she sat down at the front desk. Secretly she knew she was going to find it very hard to give up work when she had the baby but she knew she would regret not taking the time off even more. She had missed all that with Ruby and there was no way she was going to let it happen again.

For the next two hours she answered a couple of phone calls and helped three people that had come into the station. It was shaping up to be a busy night shift but she was enjoying it. Then there came a call over the radio "shots heard at residential house." Charlie gave all her attention to the radio, it wasn't something that normally happened in this area. "I repeat shots hear at residential house all units required" it continued on to give the address.

Charlie gasped as Watson came running out of the break room and towards the door. "Wait Watson I'm coming with you!" She ran out from behind the desk. "No way Charlie!" said Watson turning back toward hers and shaking her head. "Georgie! You heard the address I have to come." Watson sighed "ok but you have to stay in the car until we know it's safe!"

Neither spoke as they raced to the address. When the arrived Watson turned to Charlie "I mean it stay here until I come and get you!" With that she joined the rest of the officers making entry into the house. Charlie sat there watching knowing the steps they had to go through before they knew the scene was safe. She desperately wanted to join them but she knew she had to keep her baby safe.

After what felt like the longest 5 minutes of her life Watson came and got Charlie from the car. "The scene is safe but there is evidence of a gun fight. Bullets in the wall and casings everywhere. There is a male body and an injured female in the main room."

"What about Darcy? Where is Darcy?"

"I'm sorry Charlie we haven't found her yet but they still have to do a full search of the house. Are you sure that she was here?" Without answering Charlie got out of the car and walked towards the house doing her best to control herself. Inside the main room was Jakes body with 4 gunshot wounds. Tegan was on the other side of the room surround by a pool of blood and an officer doing their best to stop the bleeding. "Tegan!" gasped Charlie as she saw that she had a gunshot wound to her stomach. "Charlie?" whispered Tegan. Charlie ran over to her shocked by her white ghost appearance. She had seen many things as a cop but it was different when it was someone you knew.

Tegan grabbed her hand "I'm going to die Charlie." Squeezing her hand Charlie wasn't totally sure what to say "no you're not your tougher then that." Tegan did her best to squeeze her hand back "no no I'm not. Everything I have done in my life is finally catching up to me. I haven't been a good person and now I'm paying for it with my life. All I even wanted was to be loved but he never loved me Charlie not like he loves you….."

She didn't even have to say his name because Charlie knew who she was talking about "he may not be able to say it Tegan but deep down he really does love you." Tegan winced in pain "no Charlie your his one and only love. He loves you more then anything. Promise me you will look after him?"

"Of course I will and you're going to be here to see it." Tegan looked up at her with big watery eyes "no I'm not Charlie. Please look after him we both know he isn't as tough as he wants everyone to think. I don't think he would be able to go on if you ever left him…"

"I would never hurt him Tegan you don't need to worry about that. I thought I knew what love was but now I realise that I never did until I met him. He is my world..." Tegan smiled lightly "you really are his everything. You gave him the one thing that he always wanted a real family. He is going to be an amazing dad..." Neither said anything as they both thought about Brax and their love for him.

"Help Heath with Darcy ok? I want her to be with him not with my Mum. She can be a bit of a hand full some times but it's not her fault I should have been a better mother to her." Charlie shook her head "Tegan you and I may not like each other but you are an amazing mother to Darcy and she is a very special little girl. Heath has a lot to learn but he loves that little girl."

"And make sure her uncle Brax doesn't spoil her to much ok?" Both could hear the sirens of the ambulance that had just arrived out. "I can't promise that one. I will make sure that we tell her every day about her beautiful Mum and how much you loved her. I will never let her forget you Tegan."

"Excuse me" said one of the paramedics as they started to assess Tegan. Charlie moved out of the way to let them do their jobs before she suddenly remember about Darcy. "Tegan where is Darcy?"

"She was in her room. They didn't go in there." Charlie went racing down the hallway looking into rooms to find her bedroom. Right at the end of the hall way she found it but there was no sign of her. "Darcy? Darcy are you in here?"


	49. Chapter 49

Listen carefully she heard a small voice from under the bed "Auntie Charlie?" Kneeling down on the floor she looked under the bed to see Darcy against the wall "yes it's me come here sweetie" Putting her hand out she helped Darcy out before pulling the young girl onto her knee. "It's ok, it's over now" she whispered as Darcy burst into tears. Charlie rocked her lightly while gently rubbing her head.

They sat there for a couple of minutes before Watson walked into the room. "I see you found her" she said to Charlie before kneeling down next to them. "Darcy are you hurt?" Darcy shook her head unable to speak. Charlie held her tighter wanting to make her pain go away but deep down she knew this was only the start of a very hard road. Standing up Watson looked back at Charlie "I think she needs to go to the hospital just in case but you can take her in a car if you think it will be easier."

Charlie nodded and went to stand up but Darcy was too heavy for her in her current state. "Here" said Watson gently taking Darcy from her arms. She lifted Darcy up and walked her out of the house with Charlie following. Outside Charlie slide into the back of a car and Watson put Darcy in next to her. Another officer drove them to the hospital.

At the hospital the doctors took Darcy into a room. She had hold of Charlie's hand and wouldn't let her go but the little girl still hadn't said a word. The doctors were just about finished when there was a knock on the door and in walked Brax, Heath and Bianca. "Charlie" whispered Brax as he put his arms around her. Tears took over Charlie's body as she fell into Brax's warm embrace. "Shhhhh" he said "it's going to be ok."

Pulling back a little she saw that Heath and Bianca were now on the other side of Darcy. Bianca picked up her hand before looking at Charlie as if to say it's ok I have her now. Leaving the room Charlie lent against the wall as it slowly sank in what had happened that night. Brax came out of the room immediately hugging her when he saw the state she was in. "Brax" gulped Charlie "Tegan was shot, I don't think she is going to make it. You need to go and see her to say goodbye." Brax held her tight, he had been told about Tegan when they first arrived at the hospital but wanted to see Charlie and Darcy were ok first. "No I'm not leaving you baby."

"No Brax you have to go. We both know you need to say good bye before it's too late..." Kissing his cheek she gently pushed him away. "I will come with you if you want." Brax shook his head "no I can't put you through that." With that he silently walked down the hallway. Charlie gently sobbed slipping down the wall until she was sitting on the floor.

Bianca walked out of the room to see her friend on the floor. Sitting down next to her she put her arm around her "Darcy is telling her Dad what happened so I though they should be alone. How you holding up?" Charlie wiped away her tears "ok I guess. I never thought my night would turn out like this. Brax has gone to say good bye to Tegan... I still really can't believe what happen."

"I know. No kid should ever have to go through that, hell nobody should ever have to go through that. You never know Tegan might pull through." Charlie looked at the ground remembering all the blood and the look on Tegans face "no Bianca you didn't see her. She knew it was her time and she seemed to have made peace with it."

"Charlie!" called Ruby as she and Casey came rushing down the hallway with Cheryl. "Is she ok? Is my granddaughter ok?" gasped Cheryl. Charlie nodded "she is inside with Heath. She is a little shocked but fine, she hid under her bed. I'm guessing that the gun men didn't even know she was in the house." Bianca got up and took her inside the room.

"What about you Mum, are you ok?" asked Ruby. Getting up Charlie nodded "I'm fine but we need to find Brax. He went to say good bye to Tegan..." Casey took Charlie's arm as they walked down the hall to find the room Tegan had been taken to. When they reached it the door was closed and there was silence from inside. Not wanting to interrupted the pair took a seat outside. Hearing her quiet sobs Casey put his arm around Charlie and pulled her closer. They sat there waiting for 20 minutes until the door opened.

As he walked out Brax rubbed his face turning to hide the fact that he had been crying. Seeing Charlie and Casey sitting there he whispered "she is gone." Charlie jumped up and pulled into a tight hug. Brax held her tight not wanting to fall apart over another woman in front of her. Seeing that she had it under control Casey quietly left them to it.

"It's ok to be upset Brax. She was a big part of your life for a long time." It was just what he needed to hear and he burst into tears. She stroked the back of his head not letting him go. "It's ok baby let it all out." Brax felt like his world had come crashing down, he may not have been with her any more but he really did care about Tegan. She was like family to him, someone that he thought would always be there when he needed her. "I can believe that she is gone…"

They stood there holding each other for the next 10 minutes. Charlie was willing to do it for as long as he needed but they were interrupted by an officer. "I'm sorry for you loss" he said to Brax "has anyone advised her family?" Brax nodded "yes I sent two of the boys round as soon as I heard to tell her mother. They should be here soon."

The officer nodded "I need to stay with the body until they are ready to take it so I can handle her when she arrives if you wish." Brax wiped his face "no I need to be the one here when she arrives. Other then Darcy there is no other family and I can't leave her alone. Um Charlie…" he trailed off not sure how to ask her after she had been so fantastic.

Charlie kissed his forehead lightly even though he didn't say the words she knew he wanted to be alone when her mother arrived. "I will go and see how Darcy is doing. Let me know if you need me." With that she left making her way back to Darcy's room.


	50. Chapter 50

_This chapter is a bit different to others in the story but I think it fits. Let me know what you think_

* * *

><p>Charlie, Bianca, Ruby, Casey and Darcy had all gone back to Charlie's house. Heath had stayed back with Brax to support Tegan's mother and to say his goodbyes to Tegan.<p>

Bianca had cooked everyone dinner and they were now watching TV. Darcy was asleep with her head on Bianca's knee. The whole ordeal had really taken it out of her but she was yet to learn about her mothers passing. "I'm going to take Darcy back to our place and put her to bed" said Bianca. "You shouldn't been alone" answered Charlie putting her hand on her friends shoulder "we don't know what time Heath will be home. Stay here tonight."

"Where? You don't really have the room Charlie" Bianca pointed out. "You can have my room, I'm happy on the couch" spoke up Ruby. "That's really sweet Rubes but I really can't ask you to do that" said Bianca. "You didn't ask her to she offered. So it's settled you are staying here tonight and Ruby can stay in Casey room with him. Casey and Ruby can you go and set up the spare mattress in Ruby's room for Darcy."

The pair looked at each other surprised that Charlie was going to let them spend the night together but left to do what they were told. "You didn't have to do that but thanks Charlie. I know you wouldn't normally let them share a room" said Bianca smiling at her friend. Charlie sighed "It's best for everyone plus I think they sneak into each others room at night any way. After today I don't think any of us want to be alone. I will message Brax and let him know."

* * *

><p>Later on that night Heath and Brax came home to a quiet dark house. Outside Ruby's room Brax turned to his brother "thanks for staying with me tonight bro." Heath nodded and entered the room. Walking down the hallway Brax opened the door to their room doing his best to be quiet. As soon as he entered Charlie rolled towards the door. "Hey" whispered Brax as he sat down on the bed. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." Charlie sat up putting her hand on his leg "it's ok, I was waiting for you. How you doing?" He sighed "tired really tried." Standing up he took his pants off and got into the bed.<p>

As soon as he was lying down it hit him that she was actually gone. "I can't believe she is actually gone Charlie. I though she was always going to be there. We had been through so much together. She knew everything about me, the good the bad and the ugly but she still wanted to be with me." Charlie took his hand "I will still want to be with you no matter what, you know that right?"

"I know but there are some things that you can only learn through time not matter how much they tell you." He paused before he realised how that must have sounded to her. "It's not that I wanted to get back with her but I just always thought that she would be there…." Brax trailed off hoping that he hadn't upset Charlie. She brushed her hand across his cheek "you don't need to explain yourself to me Brax. I understand how much she meant to you and we have a whole life time to get to know each other" She was cut off by Brax's lips meeting hers.

His kisses became more and more passionate as his hands moved down her body. Charlie pulled back not sure what to think. "Please baby" he whispered "please I want you, I need you." He put his hand on the back of her head pushed it into his. Charlie wiped away his tears before their lips meet again. "You sure?"

Instead of answering he kissed down her neck hitting to spot that he knew would drive her crazy. He moved his hands under her singlet top, touching every inch of her body. As they came up for air Charlie pulled her own top off before lifting his over his head. Lying back down next him he pulled her body in close to his.

"I love you so much" he kissed her cheek. "I know you do and I love you too" she kissed his lips as her hands moved down his back. When her hands reached the top of his boxers she pulled them down before removing her own pants. As soon they were both naked Brax rolled onto his back and pulled Charlie on top of him. There was no need for foreplay, tonight he just needed to be close to her.

Lowering herself onto him she kissed him before gently moving her body. Brax groaned as he felt himself in her warm centre, this was just what he need. Placing his hands on her arse he slowly moved her up and down. He could hear her breathing getting deeper as she let herself relax and enjoy it.

Biting his bottom lip he increasing the speed just a little. Charlie's body immediately responded as her walls tighten around him. "Fuck Charlie" he managed to say as he kissed her neck. He could feel his orgasm starting to build up within him.

Charlie leant down as her lips found his. The change in position was too much for her as her orgasm took over and she nuzzled her head in his neck. Brax continue thrusting as she sucked on his neck. "God" he groaned as he felt his own orgasm release within her.

Giving him another kiss she rolled off him and onto the bed. Brax didn't move instead he lay still for a moment letting his thoughts take over. He loved the fact that they could have dirty hot sex or tender loving sex like they had tonight. She knew what he needed and was more then happy to give it to him. He moved himself so that he was spooning her giving her a light kiss on her neck. Charlie reached back taken his arm draping it over her body so his hand was resting on her bump. He smiled to himself as he felt the baby move as Charlie fall asleep.

Charlie was everything the whole package, everything he had ever wanted and he knew she was his soul mate.


	51. Chapter 51

_Sorry this has taken so long but life has been super busy lately! I'm currently working on something else as well which I hope to up soon _

* * *

><p>Months had passed since that terrible day. Charlie was by Brax's side the whole time even as he supported Tegan's mother. He had spent a lot of time with her as she struggled to come to terms not only with her daughters daughter but also what her daughter was involved in. She always knew she was close to the fine line of law but she never thought she was in so deep. Her heart broke when she thought what her only granddaughter must have been through.<p>

As Heath was not listed on Darcy's birth certificate full custody went to her Grandmother. She did her best for Darcy but after a couple of weeks she seem realise that she wasn't able to cope and that Tegan wanted her daughter to be with her father. She let him take Darcy with the condition that she could have her whenever she wanted. She also helped him get legally recognized as Darcy's father.

Darcy had not been coping with her mother death. It didn't matter what anyone else thought of Tegan she was her Mum and the only person that had been there for her. She was playing up at school, at home basically causing trouble every where she went.

"Hey" panted Charlie as she waddled into the backyard. At 8 months pregnant even walking from her house to Bianca took all her energy.

Bianca couldn't help but giggle as she saw her friend. Seeing the look on Charlie's face she got to her feet and helped her sit down. "Should I even ask how you are or am I going to get the same answer as normal?"

Sighing as she sat down Charlie shook her head "I'm still fat, hot and uncomfortable so no don't bother asking."

"Firstly your not fat your pregnant and second not long now until you have a little baby in your arms that will make it all worth it."

Charlie sighed again muttering something under her breath. "Stop being smart and go get me a drink… please."

"Just because you said ask so nicely! Can you watch Darcy please?" A couple of weeks ago Darcy was outside in the backyard by herself when she decided she would go for a walk. She didn't get very far before someone noticed her but she gave everyone a fright and couldn't be left alone.

Watching her play Charlie couldn't believe how much Darcy had changed. When her mother was alive she seemed to be a carefree little girl but now she just seemed angry. Nothing was going to bring her mother back but Charlie was trying to work out what they could do to help her.

"Here you go" said Bianca placing a glass in front of Charlie before sitting down. Seeing that she was watching Darcy she added "she is getting better, slowly but its happening. I don't think she likes the fact that everyone is watching her now but I tried to explain it's just because everyone cares."

"I'm just glad we finally talked Heath into getting some counselling for her. He needs to learn that asking for help isn't a sign of weakness" answered Charlie taking a drink.

Bianca nodded but didn't say anything. This topic had been the subject of many arguments in their household and she finally given up. It had taken Brax to sit Heath down and talk to him before he realised it was a good idea. She watched Charlie and Brax's relationship going from strength to strength while she felt that hers was going backwards. She felt like she was falling apart inside but she didn't feel like she could talk to anyone about it.

"I shouldn't have drunk that now I need to pee" groaned Charlie.

Bianca shook her head "how can you need to pee already you only just finished your drink!"

"Wait until your pregnant then you will know all about it." Bianca sighed trying not to look at her friend. Charlie had been her friend long enough to know something was wrong "come on girly spill what's up?"

"It's just I'm not sure I will ever be pregnant."

Charlie looked at her shocked "what do you mean? Of course you will be, we both know you want to be a Mum!"

"Yes but Heath doesn't know if he wants to be a father again. After everything he went through with Darcy he doesn't think he should be a father again. He keeps telling me that Darcy is enough for him..."

"But it isn't enough for you, is it?" questioned Charlie.

Holding back her tears Bianca wasn't sure what to say. "I love Darcy, I really do but she isn't my daughter. I want the excitement of finding out I'm pregnant, feeling my baby move and then holding my beautiful baby in my arms. I want it all Charlie and I'm not sure I'm going to be able to have that with Heath."

"Are you thinking about leaving him?" Charlie can't hide her shock. Heath and Bianca may seem like an odd match to some but Charlie knew how great they were together. She didn't want to believe that Bianca was even thinking it.

Her friend nodded as a single tear ran down her face. "I'm still looking at all my options but I have to do something."

Charlie was about to say something when Darcy came running over to them. Bianca rushed to wipe her eyes "hey Darcy baby."

Darcy smiled sweetly "can we go get some icecream at the surf club Bee?"

"Sure you have been good today." She turned to Charlie "you coming?"

"Yes but we have to go slow!" Bianca laughed as she helped her up.


	52. Chapter 52

_Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating much. I currently have my wrist in a cast (hopefully its coming off this week!) and I'm getting married in about 20 days (25 Feb) I will try and update but for the next month and a half it's not going to be that often. This is also the same for my other two stories _

* * *

><p>Charlie sighed as eased herself onto the bar stool. "Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" asked Brax from behind the bar as he continued to work. All the table at Angelo's were full so even with Brax on the bar his staff were rushing around.<p>

She glared back at him. "I think we need to get your eyes tests because I'm not beautiful."

Brax chucked as he grabbed a glass half filling it with ice. "Oh that great then. Look it doesn't matter what you say you will always be beautiful to me especially when you're carrying my child. Wait babe is that actually a smile I see?"

It didn't matter how down Charlie was feeling, Brax always knew what to say to make her feel better but she right now she didn't want him to know it. "Maybe but I'm still hot! Look can you give me a ride home? I walked down with Bianca and Darcy to get some icecream but there is no way I can make it all the way home."

Placing the drinks on the bar he signalled a waiter to take them to the table. "Ah yea sure but it isn't going to be for at least an hour." Charlie sighed. "Sorry baby but with the nice weather we are really busy today. How about I get you a drink?"

"Ok can I get a coke? This place is really humming today" she looked around.

"Yea it's been like this a lot lately. I need to start sorting out the roster for when you have the baby. I'm planning on having at least 2 weeks off then hopefully I can work less shifts for at least a couple of months." He placed her glass of coke on the bar.

She took a sip before drinking half the glass. Even though she had been out in the heat she hadn't realised how thirsty she was. "Thanks. It will be nice to have you at home but I think you will go crazy not working."

"Yea but there will be lots to do at home with the little man. I can do the paper work at home plus I was thinking about looking for sites for a new restaurant..."

She raised her eyebrows "really Brax? We have to be careful with our money right now because I don't want to go back to work for at least a year."

"Yea I know and you know how I feel about you working after you have the baby. I promised you I will always look after and I meant it. Heath has been doing a lot more around here and he will be running the joint when I'm off so that could continue while I start the new place."

"Sounds like you have already got it all worked out" answered Charlie not trying to hide her annoyance.

"Look baby it isn't like that. I have just been thinking a lot but I haven't actually planned anything yet. Anyway I don't want to fight now, I was thinking that we could do home tonight and have a relaxing night together."

"You want to have sex with me when I look and feel like this?" exclaimed Charlie.

"No I was thinking maybe dinner, a movie, a back and foot rub for you. Sex never even crossed my mind" he lied not wanting to upset her even more.

"Brax we are out of tomatoes" called one of the chefs from the kitchen.

"I need to go sort this out" he pointed to the kitchen. "Help yourself to another drink if you want it baby and I will take you home as soon as I can."

Charlie sat there without a word and watched as Brax walked into the kitchen. She knew it wasn't his fault but Brax was really annoying her at the moment. Actually everything was annoying her. She had an easy early pregnancy but she was really paying for it now.

Getting off the bar stool she made her way to the bathroom when she felt something running down her leg. "Oh my god" gasped Charlie as realised what it was. Standing the middle of the restaurant she looked down to see a pool of liquid on the floor below her.

"Excuse me Ms? Are you ok?" asked an older woman getting up from her table.

"Um Brax I need Brax" cried Charlie. Seeing the confused look on the ladies face she added "he owns this place. He should be around here somewhere."

She ran towards the kitchen trying to find Brax or someone that would know where he was. Charlie stood there not sure what do as the rest of the restaurant continued on not realising what was going on.

"Charlie!" called Brax as he came running out of the kitchen.

"Brax" gasped Charlie. "Brax I think my water broke..."  
>"I think you might be right" answered Brax taken her hand. "Come on we need to get you out of here and take you to the hospital." He turned to the waiter that had followed him out of the kitchen "Mike make sure this mess is cleaned up and ring Claire to see if he can come in early to cover me." Still holding Charlie's hand he led her out of the restaurant and down the stairs.<p>

"I want to go home first" said Charlie as they made their way down the stair.

Brax hold up his hand stopping people coming up until they reached the bottom. "What? Charlie your having a baby you need to got to the hospital not home!"

"Brax we both went to the same classes so you should know that it can take hours from the water breaking to the baby coming. I want to come home have a nice warm shower, clean myself up then we can go to the hospital."

"Charlie I don't think that is a good idea."

"Well Darryl I don't actually care what you think! Take me home now!"

* * *

><p><strong>PS Sorry to leave it there! <strong>


	53. Chapter 53

_See this is what reviews do! They make me find time to write! Lol hope you like this chapter its bit shorter then others but I think it's sweet._

* * *

><p>"Hey Mum we were wondering what happened to you. What happen?" exclaimed Ruby as she noticed Charlie's wet pants. Jumping up from the couch where she was sitting with Casey she put her arm around her.<p>

"Her waters broke when we were at the restaurant" spoke up Brax as he walked into the house.

"Well I can see that! Why aren't you at the hospital?" asked Ruby raising her voice. Letting go of Charlie she turned to Brax. "Why would you bring her home, you should be at the hospital!"

"Don't you think I know that Ruby?" said Brax raising his own voice, annoyed that she was jumping on him. "I tried telling her she needed to go to the hospital but she didn't want to listen. I can't force her to go!"

Shaking his head Casey jumped off the couch placing his own arm around Charlie. She gave him a weak smile as they made their way across the lounge to the stairs.

"Brax you were driving you should have just taken her there! She is having a baby she needs to go to the hopistal!" yelled Ruby.

Brax opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Charlie. "Guys as much I love listening to you yell at each other I'm the one having a baby and I can make up my own mind! Brax come help me in the shower and Ruby make sure everything is in my bag then put it in the car. Thanks Case for helping me"

Brax followed her up the stairs without a word. In the bathroom he turned on the shower before helping her removed her clothes. Charlie groaned as she got in the shower letting the warm water run over her body. "Oh good that feels so good. Can you rub my back?"

"Of course baby."

Charlie groaned as he rubbed her lower back. "That feels so good Brax. Can you do it harder?" He rubbed harder. "Harder please" she ordered.

"Hang on sweetie." He took a step back before stripping off his clothes and getting in the shower with her. "Brace yourself against the wall." Charlie moved herself so her forearms were resting on the wall with her back facing Brax. With both his hands Brax rubbed her back as the water ran over her.

"Oh that's so nice, I should have go you to that this morning."

"So you have been feeling like this since this all day? I know your back has been sore since you got bigger but I'm guessing this is a different feeling?"

She turned to face him placing her hands on his waist. "Yea I have had this feeling since I woke up this morning but I thought it was too early for me to be in labour so I tried to forget it and hoped it would go away."

He laughed lightly rubbing her tummy "if this baby is anything like its Mum it isn't going to listen to anyone and he will do whatever he wants. I think maybe we should get out of the shower put some fresh clothes on and then go to the hospital, does that should like a plan?" She nodded letting him turn the shower off and stood there waiting for him to hand her a towel. Instead he took the towel wrapping her in it, pulling her in closer and kissing her forehead. "The next 24 hours is going to be amazing, we are going to have a baby!"

She looked up at him "do you think we are ready for this? There is going to be a little us in the world."

"Yea isn't it amazing? And I think it's a bit late to be questioning if we are ready for it" he laughed. "Its not like we can tell him to stay in there, if it's time it's time. Now what do you want to wear?"

* * *

><p>"Right" said Charlie as she made her way down the stairs. "I am clean, have fresh clothes on and ready to go the hospital. Ruby and Brax are you two ready to play nice? I'm going to have a baby not look after two!"<p>

Ruby's sheepish smile was match by Brax's who had followed Charlie down the stair. "Sorry I guess I just panicked a bit. I just can't believe your having a baby!"

Casey laughed at his girlfriend. "That's kind of what happens when someone is pregnant!" Ruby turned red.

"Oi be nice Case. I know what Ruby means we have been waiting for this so long and now it's finally here!" Brax grinned at Charlie as he slipped his arm around her.

Charlie smiled "aw group hug!" Ruby pulled Casey over to Charlie and Brax before they all hugged her. "Gentle gees I'm having a baby!"

"I think we better make a move to the hospital come on" said Brax as they all made their way to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and give me ideas for baby names. Remember it's a boy :)<br>**


	54. Chapter 54

18 hours later Charlie and Brax lay together on her hospital bed. His arms were around her exhausted body while in hers was their precious little son. No words were needed as they looked down at their beautiful baby amazing that they could have brought him into the world. Brax looked from their son to Charlie before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Knock knock" came Ruby's voice from the door. "I know you are tired but I have some people that wanted to see him." Even though she had been in the room when her brother was born she had left the new parents to have a rest with their new son.

"That's fine bring them in" it didn't matter how tired Charlie was she had no plans on doing anything other then look at her son so her friends might as well join her.

"Come in guys" said Ruby as she made her way into the room. She was followed by Casey, Heath and Bianca.

"Oh my gosh he is so tiny!" said Bianca. Walking up to Charlie she started to cooing over him.

"You can hold him if you want" said Charlie as she handed him over. "Brax get a photo of his first cuddle with his Auntie Bianca."

Bianca sat down worried she would hurt the little bundle in her arms. "Oh Auntie Bianca I like that. Hello little…" she looked up at Charlie and Brax "does he have a name yet?"

Brax put the camera down after taking a photo. "Yes this is Eli Ross Braxton."

"Awwww" said Ruby as a tear came to eye. "Dad… grandad would be so proud."

Charlie smiled she knew she was right. Even though they had their problems her Dad meant so much to her and she wished that both her parents could be here to meet their grandson.

"I like Eli, how did you came up with that?" questioned Casey.

"Well it helped that it was one of the few names we both liked but I read it online. It has a couple of different meanings but the one we liked was high so it seemed to fit because of what this little guy means to us" answered Charlie as she smiled down on him.

"And it only seemed right to use Ross" added Brax. He looked at his brother who was still standing close the door "do you want to hold him Heath?"

He shook his hand "na don't want to break him or anything."

Charlie tried not to laughed, she had never thought Heath would be scared of a little baby. "He might be little Heath but he is hard to break. How about you sit down and Brax will show you how to hold him." Right now it didn't matter what she thought of Heath because she knew how much Brax wanted his brother to connect with his new son.

He looked at her with a scared look in his brown eyes. "I think Casey might want to hold him first" he said doing his best to cover his fear.

"Yea I would... if that is ok" spoke up Casey.

"Of course it is" said Brax trying to hide his disappointment that his other brother wasn't showing much interest in his son. He picked Eli up from Bianca's arms and placed that him Casey's, who was now sitting down.

Ruby sat on the arm of the chair looking down at her brother. "Now who is the most gorgeous baby?" she cooed leaning round Casey to look at Eli.

Looking at the scene Charlie couldn't help but shake her head "yes he is the most gorgeous baby but remember they cry all night and then you never get a moment to yourself. Babies are hard work."

Bianca looked at her friend in surprise and shock not getting the point that she was trying to make "Charlie you just had a baby aren't you meant to be on cloud nine?"

"I am Bee, I am so happy to be a Mum again but I think I'm to young to be a Grandmother yet!"

Casey looked at Eli before looking up at Charlie. "Don't worry Charlie I know we aren't ready for one yet. And any time Ruby thinks she does you should just let her babysit for the night and that will put her off."

Brax laughed before kissing Charlie's cheek "see babe you don't need to worry. And I think it might be Bianca and Heath's turn first." As soon as the words left his mouth Bianca moved uncomfortable in her chair. Things were only getting worse for her at home but she had chosen not to share the details with Charlie. From his comments Bianca guessed that Heath had told Brax either.

Luckily Charlie was the only one that notice. "So where is Darcy today?"

"It was her Grandma's day to have her. She really wanted to come see the baby but I told her we could come and see him tomorrow if that's ok?" answered Heath.

"Yea that's fine. We should hopefully be at home in the afternoon" smiled Brax happy that his brother was trying to make a little bit of effort.

"Cool um we better go now and get Darce" said Heath opening the door.

Bianca got up from her chair and gave Charlie a huge hug. "He really is beautiful honey, you should be so proud. I will call you before we come over tomorrow." She kissed Eli lightly on the head and left with Heath.

Ruby kissed Eli on the head as well before picking him and giving him to Brax. "As much as I don't want to I think we should go and let you guys get some rest." She walked over to Charlie giving her hug. "Love you Mum" she whispered before saying louder "I will check in with you in the morning and see what's happening."

Charlie smiled at Brax when they were alone in the room again with their son. "I'm so tired babe but this has been the best day of my life."

Brax kissed her forehead "yes it has. Now it's time for you to get some sleep."


	55. Chapter 55

A few hours later there was a soft knock on the door. "Excuse me Mr and Mrs Buckton I have the birth certificate to be filled in, is now a good time?" said a young nurse poking her head in the door.

Neither of them had had any sleep since the others had left. About 20minutes after Eli woke up for a feed and it took them with the help of a nurse over a hour to get him sorted. Charlie hadn't breast feed with Ruby and was finding it an interesting skill to try to learn.

Brax looked at her, to check it was ok, who nodded. "Yes sure but it isn't Mr and Mrs Buckton, I'm Mr Braxton but everyone calls me Brax. Mr Braxton seems a bit formal. And I sure Charlie doesn't mind being called by her first name"

"I'm Lynda and sorry" said the nurse looking slightly embarrassed. "You think I would have learnt by now but I always seem to get it wrong. I shouldn't presume but I just thought since you had your daughter as well. How does she feel about her baby brother?"  
>Brax moved uncomfortable in his chair not wanting to correct the nurse a second time. Seeing this Charlie spoke up "she has loved him since the moment she found out I was pregnant. I can see it already she is going to spoil him rotten."<p>

"One of the perks of having an older sibling I guess. And it will be good for you guys having a built in babysitter" she smiled. "Now who wants to fill the form in first?""

"I will" said Charlie slowly sitting up in the bed. The nurse pulled the hospital table over so Charlie could write on it.

Charlie started to read down the form as the nurse started to speak again. "It will be good to have a name for him, calling him baby Buckton just doesn't seem right."  
>Charlie looked up from the form. She studied Brax's face seeing his reaction to Eli being call baby Buckton instead of Braxton. "Um I'm actually a bit tired is it ok if we do this later?"<br>"Of course. I will leave the forms at the nurse stations for when you are ready" she smiled picking up the forms and leaving the room.

Brax got up and shut the door before walking over to Charlie. He sat down on the edge of the bed facing her. "So what's really up?"

"Like I said I'm tired. I think I might just have a nap."  
>"Charlie the nurse might have believed that but I don't. Come on baby I know you better then that" he took her hand rubbing it with his thumb.<p>

"I know I said I was ok with it and that's what I wanted but I'm just not sure now. What the nurse said really pulled at my heart." She couldn't seem to say what she wanted and knew that Brax would have no idea what she was trying to say.  
>Just as she thought he answered with "what? You aren't making any sense."<br>"I'm not sure about Eli's name" she managed to say.  
>He continued to rub her hand. "That's ok we haven't filled in the birth certificate yet so we can change it or you can take a couple of days to think it."<p>

"It's his last name…" she whispered looking away from Brax.

He sighed before placing his hand on her cheek and turning her face towards him. "Charlie you can pick his last name, I don't mind if you want to call him Buckton."

"I'm sorry Brax I would call him Buckton-Braxton but it doesn't really work."  
>He looked deep into her eyes "I meant what I said. Nothing will change the fact that he is my son and I love him."<br>Charlie felt her eyes well up. "Oh Brax….." the tears started to pour down her cheeks. "Hey hey what are those for" Brax wiped them away before kissing her forehead. "This has been a long day and I think you're just exhausted. Get some sleep and don't worry about Eli's name we can sort that out tomorrow."  
>She nodded knowing that he was right. "Are you going to go home?"<p>

"Na I will stay here for a bit. Now off to sleep you."

* * *

><p>Charlie woke to the cries of her son a few hours later. As she opened her eyes she saw Brax pick him up and start to rock him lightly. Eli's cries started to soften as soon as he was in his fathers arms.<p>

"He is due for a feed" said Charlie.

Brax turned to look at her "sorry I was trying to get him before he woke you. I will change him while you get yourself set up for the feed."

Sitting up in the bed Charlie watched as him placed Eli on the change table. She couldn't hear what he was saying but the whole time he was changing him Brax was whispering to his son. She smiled as she saw the love between the two.

"Come on little man let's give you to Mummy" Brax gently placed him in her arms. It only took Charlie a couple of minutes to get him settled this time. "See it gets easier each time."

"I think you were right before about me being exhausted, I feel so much better after a sleep. Look Brax…"

She was cut off by him. "Now isn't the time to take about it Charlie. Let's wait until you get some more sleep."

"Ok" she looked down at their son. "When we get home I will have to start expressing so you can feed him as well."

"I would like that though I think I might have to fight Ruby for him." He brushed the back of Eli's head.

"No way I think we will put her on nappy duty. Can't have her getting the good jobs because we want her to know how much hard work babies are."

Brax chucked "I really don't think you need to worry, we all know you are too young to be a grandma."


	56. Chapter 56

_Hi everyone! Sorry this has taken me so long to update and I am still going to carry on with all my stories. Hopefully this chapter answers some of the questions that people asked in their reviews. __Please review it reminds me why I write :)_

* * *

><p>Waking up to Eli's cries a few hours later Charlie was surprised to see that Brax was no longer in the room. Gently easing herself off the bed she got up to her son before settling in the chair to feed him. He may only have only been a little over a day old but Charlie seemed to be a natural at this. It surprised her how easy it came to her when she had no desire to even try with Ruby. Hearing the door open she looked up expecting to see Brax in but instead it was a nurse.<p>

"Oh looks like you have it sorted" she said seeing that Eli was already feeding. "Thought you might need some help as I sent your partner home a couple of hours ago." Charlie just nodded looking down Eli. Sensing that she was a little upset the nurse added "he didn't want to go. But he has been here for almost two days straight with very little sleep, trust me he will be a lot more help after a decent sleep."

"Ok thanks" answered Charlie half heartedly. She couldn't help that Brax was still unhappy about their conversation earlier and she still didn't know what she was going to do about it.

"Let me know if you need a hand" said the nurse gently as she left the room.

Looking down at her son Charlie stroked his head. She turned to work out who he looked like. He had the same nose that Ruby had when she was his age but she could also see Brax in him as well. She was still finding it hard to believe that he was hers and this time nobody was going to take him away from her. "It's going to be different this time" she whispered. "I'm going to be a good Mum I promise. Not make same mistakes I did the first time round." Eli let out a small whimper before continuing to feed as she smiled down at him. "Everything is different this time. You have a Mummy and Daddy that love you to bits. You have a big sister and two uncles... Heath might not have wanted to hold you but he will lighten up soon I promise. And then there is your Aunty Bee. We are going to have to watch out for her you know, she is going to try and steal you any chance that she has!"

"Don't worry your big sister will look after you!" came a voice from the door.

"How long have you been there?" asked Charlie surprised to see Ruby there.

"Not long. Thought I would come and keep you company since Brax is still in bed" she walked into the room taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "How are you?"

"I'm good…" she trailed it off. Eli had finished feeding she hoped this Ruby would think this was the reason she stopped talking. Moving him a little she pulled her top back up.

"Charlie it's me, I'm your daughter I know when you aren't ok."

"I think Brax and I had a fight" said Charlie quietly feeling her eyes well up. She moved Eli so she could burp him, praying that it would stop the tears.

"You think? What happen?" questioned Ruby.

"We were going to fill in the birth certificate but I just couldn't do it. I know I said all along that I want him to be a Braxton but now I'm not sure."

"Why not? You're going to marry Brax and change your name so it seems stupid not to call him Braxton."

Charlie sighed wondering how to explain it. "I know but after us that's it there is no more Buckton. No one to carry on the name, no one to carry on Dad's name... it feels like we are loosing a part of him."

Ruby got off the bed wrapping her arms around her being careful of her brother. "Dad would understand. It doesn't matter what his name is he will still have Buckton blood in him. Better warn this poor guy because that stuff is strong" she laughed as she gently touched his nose. "But Charlie Dad was so proud of you and everything you have done, he would love his grandson no matter what his name was."

"Brax said he doesn't care what his name is and nothing can change the fact that he is his son."

"You know Dad and Brax are a lot a like. They would do anything they thought was right for their families."

Even though she had tears running down her cheeks Charlie giggled at Ruby's comment. "A lot a like, you mean apart from the side of the law they were on."

"Brax is on the right side of it now but yes apart from that. You know the other thing they have in common is they both loved you and just wanted you to be happy."  
>Charlie nodded knowing she was right. "When did you get so wise?"<p>

"I had a good teacher" laughed Ruby as Eli whimpered again. "Do you want me to put him down?" Charlie lifted him up as she took him from her arms. Lying him down Ruby kissed him on the head before turning her attention back to Charlie. "So what are you going to do?"

"I think we both know what I am going to do. I guess I have just been a bit emotion."

Ruby gasped "Charlie Buckton, you emotion never!" Both girls couldn't help but giggled which was just what Charlie needed.


	57. Chapter 57

"Is everything ready?" asked Ruby looking round the lounge for the hundredth time that morning. "They are going to be here soon!"

Casey laughed. "Relax Ruby!"

Ruby shook her head "How can I relax? We only get one chance at this and I want it to be right!"

He pulled her in for a hug lightly kissing the top of her head. "Seriously relax baby. You are the best big sister in the world and this is going to be perfect."

Walking into the longue Heath chucked "and if it doesn't go right he is only 2days old so he isn't even going to remember."

"Heath!" said Bianca slapping his shoulder. "this is important to Ruby and she has done a really good job!"

The four of them were all waiting for Charlie, Brax and Eli to come home from the hospital. Ruby had been up since 4am making sure that the house was clean and more important that Eli's room was ready. She had even made a banner saying welcome home Eli that she had put in the lounge. After everything that they had been through she couldn't wait for them to get home and for them all to start their new life as a family, yes a slightly dysfunctional family but still a family. She giggled to herself as she thought about how they would explain to Eli that his sister's boyfriend was actually his uncle.

"Their here!" said Casey not even trying to hide his own excitement. Both him and Ruby rushed outside.

"Easy tiger" laughed Brax as he got out of the car. "Just take it easy, Charlie is a bit tired." Making his way round to the passenger side of the car he helped her out of the car. Pulling her for a gentle hug he kissed her lips "ready for this?" he whispered.

Charlie nodded turning to Ruby. "So big sister what time were you up this morning?"

Casey snorted before laughing. Ruby shook her head "5am but how did you know Mum?"

Charlie's heart melt the second she heard Ruby called her Mum. Normally she only used it when she wanted something or when something was wrong. There was nothing wrong today it was... perfect. She laughed along with Casey. "I know my daughter well. Now come on help me inside!"

Ruby took her arm as they both walked inside. Brax opened the back door of the car unbuckling Eli before pulling him out in his capsule. Casey shut the door before making his way inside with both them.

Entering the house Brax grinned as he saw their family. Ruby, Charlie and Bianca were to one side of the room talking and giggled together, Noticing Heath sitting on the couch by himself Brax put Eli's capsule on the ground unbuckling him. Picking him up he kissed his son gently before walking over to Heath. "Right bro you don't get a say in this it's time for you to hold your nephew." Brax could have sworn the he saw fear in Heath's eye as he placed a sleeping Eli in his arms.

"Am I holding him right?" asked Heath quietly. He may not have much experience with babies but he knew how important it was to hold them right.

Brax nodded smiling at his brother finally holding his son. Charlie wrapped her arms around Brax. "Told you not to worry" she whispered in his ear "he just takes a while to warm up to people but I can tell already he love him." Ruby grabbed the camera taking shots of the moment. She was determined to capture every moment of Eli's life and so far she was doing a great job.

"Suits you Heath" laughed Casey. He, of course, had no idea of the issues that Bianca and Heath were having but his comment really hit a nerve with his brother.

"You forget I already have a kid" growled Heath. His words wake Eli who screamed out. Charlie rushed over to comfort her son. He was too young to understand but Charlie was starting to realise why Heath wasn't keen to get close to him, Eli was the symbol of the problems in his and Bianca's relationship. Gently rocking him he soon drifted back of to sleep in the comfort of his mother's arm.

"Do you think he will wake up if I hold him?" ask Bianca.

"No he should be fine" she answered with a smile placing him in her arms.

"I think there is only one thing left to say" said Charlie looking round the room. "Welcome home Eli Ross Braxton!"


	58. Chapter 58

About an hour later Charlie and Brax were putting Eli to bed. It had taking them almost 30minutes to get away from Bianca and Ruby. Ruby was so happy that Charlie had made the right decision in naming Eli Braxton and she wanted a hundred photos of everyone together. Charlie joked that Eli was going to a 100 page photo album full before he was a month old.

"I still can't believe he is all ours" said Charlie.

Brax kissed Charlie "neither. He is just so….. beautiful." He blushed slightly as he realised that he called his son beautiful. He use to think that Charlie had soften him but she had nothing on his son. He couldn't believe that there was now a little part of him out in the world, actually a little part of him and Charlie mixed into one perfect little boy.

"What are you thinking?" question Charlie. When Brax looked at her she smiled "you had that cute thinking face on…."

He blushed again something that he didn't normally do. "I was just thinking about how soft my family is making me."

Charlie looked like the cat that had got the cream. "Your family?" she wasn't sure if she meant it as a question or a statement but she really just wanted Brax to say it again.

"Yes my family but mostly you and Eli" he pulled her body close into his giving her a passionate kiss. "You know what Charlie we have made it, we really have made it work."

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter of Making it work (I couldn't end it last chapter as I didn't want to end it on an odd number!) As some of you know I have been having trouble get inspired to write this story and this is why it has been taking me so long to update. I also don't feel that some of the later chapters have been up to the same standard as the rest of the story. I thought it was best to end it here on a high instead of letting it go on and on. <em>

_I will be continuing with the rest of my stories and may even been inspired to write a sequel but right now I need a little break from it. _

_Please don't hate me and as always chaxforever! _


End file.
